Starro: Gotta Catch 'Em All
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: On the verge of his end, Starro the Conqueror goes for a final chance of unification and assimilation by sending the last of his Starro clones to an alternate form of Earth, one where they wind up with a familiar black haired boy and his Pokemon.
1. A Second Chance at a Second Earth

Floating through space, the once powerful Starro the Conqueror could do nothing but reminisce on his recent defeat.

Countless worlds had fallen before him, all winding united under his power, yet the super powered heroes and heroines of Earth fought back, their combined power leading to his defeat, where he was thrown into a wormhole, never expected to be seen again.

But here he was, in another dimension, knowing that what life force he had left would soon be drained, that was unless he found a world sustaining life he could feed off of.

And as luck had it for the alien mind controller, he could sense one a few light years away, giving him the strength to continue in his objective in unification and order, where in Starro grabbed a meteor, carefully concentrated and cracked it open just enough to plant as many clones he could create within it, essentially turning the meteor it into an egg.

With the meteor full, it being his last chance to continue to survive, Starro released it, certain many close wouldn't survive from the lack of energy or the impact when they reached the unknown planet, but knew it was his only chance.

{Starro will live...} He thought aloud, closing his eye, reserving what energy he had left, feeling what humans called confidence within the last of his entities.

-Meanwhile-

On the planet Starro sensed was his chance to regain his power and get a second chance to enslave the world of those who bested him, a familiar black haired male with z shaped marks on his cheeks and his companion were in his bedroom, relaxing on his bed, with the young man's partner resting on his chest.

"Another Region, another great adventure." The black haired boy commented, rubbing his partner's head, before he asked. "Right Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily, added with a nod and smile at his Trainer, making Ash smile back as the pair thought about Kalos, all the new Pokémon they had encountered, the adventures they had and all the friends they had made.

However, what both thought about most during their time in Kalos was Serena.

Ash thought back to their kiss, the warmth of her lips and the emotions he felt from it, it made the Trainer wonder if he'd ever get the chance to see Serena again and even get to share those feeling a second time, while Pikachu thought about the bond Ash and Serena shared.

Not only could Pikachu sense that Ash liked Serena, but from all the females he had befriended, as well as those that partnered with them on previous adventures, there was never a time where Ash and Serena got into an argument and seemed to get along greatly, making the Electric-type certain Serena would be an ideal mate for Ash.

With such thoughts, Pikachu wished he could speak to Ash about it, to ask his Trainer and best friend how he felt towards the blonde.

But such a conversation had to wait, for both heard Ash's mother, Delia, suddenly call to the pair. "Ash, Pikachu, dinner will be ready soon. So wash up."

"Alright." Ash called back in reply, sitting up, causing Pikachu to climb off of Ash's chest, before he and his Trainer headed to the bathroom to clean their faces and hands, or in Pikachu's case, paws.

However, had Ash and Pikachu stayed in his bedroom a little longer, they would've noticed that out the window was a mysterious light in the sky, one that was heading right into the Viridian Forest.

-A fair distance from Pallet Town-

In the vast Viridian Forest, two familiar figures were making their way to Pallet Town, the first being the potential as next Kalos Queen, Serena and the second, her partner, Braixen, who had arrived in the Kanto Region not too long ago.

And the second they had arrived, both wished to see Ash and Pikachu, to see how they were doing and immediately headed for Pallet Town.

As they continued to walk through the woods, Serena decided to speak her mind.

"It's been a long time since we last saw Ash and Pikachu. I bet they're doing great."

"Brai, Brai!" Braixen replied in a tone of confidence, before sensing something was troubling her Trainer, making her face the blonde and ask. "Braixen?"

Able to trust Braixen, Serena spoke, replying by asking. "After all this time, do you... do you think Ash has found somebody?"

"Braixen, Brai." Braixen replied, shaking her head, which made Serena feel a little better, only for her expression to turn solemn.

"I do care about Ash. I mean I like him alot and want to be his, but I don't want to interfere if he likes another girl out there." Serena said, only to contradict her words. "But I also don't want a chance to be with Ash pass me."

"Love can be so hard." The blonde sighed out, while Braixen placed her paw on Serena's upper arm and rubbed it in empathy, understanding how human relationships could be so hard and so complicated.

Part of Braixen wondered if Serena would ever consider the Pokémon's way to relationships, where in she'd be with Ash as his mate, but would share him with other females he desired.

However, Braixen was broken from her thoughts when she sensed something, a strange presence heading for them.

"Braixen!" She called, withdrawing the stick from her tail and pointing up, alerting Serena and making her look in the direction to see a light falling from the sky.

"What is that, a shooting star, a satellite?" She wondered aloud, watching alongside Braixen as the object crashed down in a fiery blast some distance away from them.

And while it was off the path to Pallet Town, both were curious and thought a few minutes to check out the fallen object wouldn't harm anybody, but were oblivious as to how wrong they were.

Clearing through the woods, Serena and Braixen eventually came to a smoking crater, where they saw a massive hole and saw the unknown object, which looked like a meteor, only it was covered in glowing cracks.

"What is this?" Serena asked, approaching the meteorite alongside Braixen.

"Do you think something's inside, maybe a Deoxys?" She then questioned, thinking how amazed Ash would be if the meteor actually contained such a Pokémon, let alone if she managed to capture it and show it to him.

With such thoughts replacing her worries, Serena withdrew the Pokéball containing Sylveon in it and was prepared to face whatever was inside, only to stop when a section of the meteor cracked open, revealing its contents to her and Braixen, confusing both to see what looked like a pile of starfish-like creatures.

"What are these things? They don't look like any Pokemon I know of." Serena said, cautiously approaching the unknown entities.

"Braixen, Braixen." Braixen said in reply, she too unsure of what the starfish were, even picking one up with her stick and examining it.

A mistake she found out the hard way, for the creature opened its eye, staring at the vixen, before it lunged off the stick and at Braixen, latching onto her face.

"Braixen!" She cried out in shock, matched by Serena, greatly worried and confused for her partner, watching as Braixen stumbled back, dropped her stick, before she tried to pull the creature off of her face.

However, after several tugs, Braixen ceased her actions.

"Braixen? Are you alright?" Serena asked, concerned for her partner, but also for herself, not liking how Braixen just stood in place, while the unknown being remained on her face, staring at her with its one eye.

"Braixen..." The Fire-type just said, her tone empty and void of emotion, which scared Serena.

And Serena's fear increased when Braixen picked up her stick, held it at forward and set it ablaze, targeting Serena for a possible attack.

"Braixen, what are you doing?" Serena questioned, backing away as Braixen slowly approached her.

However, the vixen Pokémon just remained silent as she headed toward her Trainer, showing no sign of letting up on the way she was acting.

Too focused on Braixen, Serena failed to notice she was being backed into the meteorite, where the remaining starfish creatures dwelled.

That was until Braixen dispelled the flame from her stick and then jabbed the stick into Serena's chest, knocking her back, cracking through the side, where she fell into the pile of the freakish entities, scaring her as she felt them squirming around her.

"Get away! Get away from me!" Serena cried out, trying to escape.  
But before she could, like Braixen, she too cried out as one of the starfishes leapt and latched onto her face.

"Get off me! Get off!" Serena begged, tugging at the creature, feeling her mind weaken, before a voice spoke in her head.

{Resisting is futile. Soon you too shall be one with Starro.}

'Starro...? Who or what are you...?' Serena managed to ask the voice; feeling like she was losing herself the longer the creature remained on her.

{I am a clone of my creator. And where Starro prime failed, we shall continue his goal in achieving order. Starting by assimilating this world.} The voice told Serena.

'I won't... I won't let that happen...!' She snapped back, but found it harder and harder to think, her mind slowly losing what made her unique and gave her an identity.

{You have no say in the matter. Your mind and body now belong to Starro.} The Starro clone stated, breaking through what mental defences Serena tried to put up and absorbed her mind completely, causing Serena's form to go limp and the eye of the Starro clone on her face to open, where it gazed at Braixen.

"All resistance has been removed from this being. I am no longer Serena, but a mere extension of Starro the Conqueror." Serena said, her words, tone, as well as sensing Serena's mind was now under the control of the alien parasite attached to her face caused Braixen to help Serena up.

And showing Serena was one with Starro, the blonde, after turning around, facing the Starro egg, placed her arms in the pile of Starro clones, allowing the surviving ones to climb up and rest on her body, awaiting their time to assimilate, before she withdrew both Sylveon and Pancham's Pokéballs, and tossed them.

"Pancham, Sylveon, you are needed to serve us." Serena said, causing both Pokéballs to open, emit a red light as the Fighting-type and Fairy-Type appeared, curious as to what their Trainer desired from them, as well as a little confused to Serena's words about serving her.

However, before either could react, a clone on each of Serena's arms jumped off and latched onto Pancham and Sylveon's faces, making both cry out, with Pancham trying to use all his strength to pull the starfish off his face.

But like their Trainer, they too stopped resisting as they too became one with the hive mind.

With her Pokémon assimilated, the four knew what their next move to be, finding a suitable host to act as the leading Starro of the hive mind, a host who was strong, dependant and would be suitable in producing further Starro clones, using the primal method of reproduction.

And from accessing the memories of their hosts, Serena and her Pokémon knew one who would be perfect.

Ash Ketchum.

However, the memories of their hosts also detected Ash too would be reluctant in their way of bringing order to his world and knew they would have to find a way to keep Ash, as well as Pikachu restrained, long enough to infuse Starro clones to their faces and add them to the Starro hive mind, things were soon to change in Kanto, as well as the other Regions when Serena and her Pokémon would arrive at the Ketchum residence and obtain the Master of the Starro hive mind.

-Back at the Ketchum residence-

Delia smiled as she finished cooking, turning away from the oven and entering the dining room with a big plate of food, where she saw her Pokémon had finished setting the table.

"Thank you, Mimey." Delia said with a smile, while setting the food down, making the Psychic-type smile back, both from Delia's kindness, as well as knowing he'd get to enjoy her cooking as soon as Ash and Pikachu were called down.

However, before Delia could say a word, she dropped the plate, fell to the ground and let out a panicked cry when the front window suddenly smashed open, which was followed by a gust of pink wind that headed right for her.

But Mimey acted fast and got in the way, where he used his psychic power to create a glass wall, protecting himself and Delia from the combination of the gust and shattered glass that filled the room.

As the winds died down, Mimey dispelled his Light Screen, but remained cautious, not wanting any harm to befall Delia, while Ash and Pikachu, after hearing the outburst, rushed down the stairs and into the dining room.

"Mum, are you alright?" Ash asked in concern.

"I'm fine." Delia replied as Ash helped her to her feet, where she then told him. "But somebody is attacking us."

Hearing that, Ash and Pikachu got defensive.

"Alright, who's out there?" The black haired Trainer called out, while Pikachu took a fighting stance beside Mimey, both ready to take on the unknown attacker.

However, Ash and Pikachu froze, shocked when a familiar figure, as well as their Pokémon entered through the hole now in the wall.

"Serena?" Ash managed to get out, greatly confused, as were Delia and Mimey, and caused the brunette haired woman to ask her son. "Ash, you know this girl?"

Ash nodded in reply, before he explained about Serena, how she was a friend, not just one he ventured with during his time in the Kalos Region, but also encountered Serena when he attended Pokémon Summer Camp as a child and helped treat an injury she had sustained when she got lost in the woods.

But facing back to Serena, Ash wanted to know why Serena was attacking them.

"Serena, what's going on, and what's the deal with those blue Staryus?" The Trainer questioned, getting an unpleasant vibe from the creatures, namely the one on the blonde's face.

"I am no longer Serena. She is a mere extension of the will of Starro the Conqueror, as are her Pokémon." Serena replied in a cold and emotionless tone, sounding like she did when Malamar had brainwashed her.

"As for you, Starro had chosen you to be the Master of our hive mind. Surrender now so we may proceed to reproduction of further clones needed to assimilate this world." The blonde then added, holding up her hand, where all saw another of blue starfish-like creature wriggling around in it.

From her words, Ash blushed at what Serena/the alien parasite was implying, but shook his head, his expression turned serious and focused as he then said back. "That will never happen! No matter what it takes, we will save you!"

"Your dedication towards others is commendable, but it will accomplish nothing. You all will be one with Starro." Serena replied, with the same distant tone, while Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon got before the mind controlled blonde, ready to fight.

"We'll see about that!" Ash said, remaining determined as he then called out. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Following Ash's order, Pikachu leapt into the air, sparks filled with cheeks, which he then released.

However, Serena didn't move and just decided to go along with the attack.

"Pancham, counter with Dark Pulse. Sylveon, use Swift." She ordered, her mind controlled Pokémon obeying, where in Pancham fired a beam of black and purple circles, while Sylveon, with a swish of her tail, unleashed a collection of golden stars.

Both attacks headed right for Pikachu's electricity, combining as one attack and resulting in a powerful blast that further damaged the dining room, embarrassing Ash a little and causing him to face his mother.

"Sorry about that. I promise we'll clean that up." He said, sounding most apologetic.

"It's alright, sweetie." Delia assured, before she said in a serious and confident tone. "Right now you need to focus on saving your friends."

"Right." Ash replied, turning his focus back upon the mind controlled Serena and her Pokémon.

"Want me? Come and get me." The black haired trainer then called, rushing alongside Pikachu, past those under Starro's influence and outside to avoid further damage to their home.

"Very well." Serena replied, following Ash and Pikachu, where the alien parasite resumed their Battle.

"Sylveon, attack with Fairy Wind." The blonde ordered, where in Sylveon pulled her feelers together, the air around them started to glow light blue, before Sylveon then spread her feelers wide open, sending a strong pink gust of wind at Pikachu.

"Pikachu, dodge it!" Ash quickly called, causing Pikachu to respond by leaping high into the air, avoiding the attack.

However, looking ahead, Pikachu saw Sylveon's attack was just a trick; a way to leave him out in the open, for Pancham had leapt up as well and was coming at him with a glowing fist.

"Now Pancham, use Arm Thrust." Serena said, Pancham obeying the command and slamming his fist into Pikachu's chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Pikachu!" Ash called in concern for his partner, watching as Pikachu, despite the wounds covering his form, managed to pull himself up, making Ash wish he had more Pokémon to assist Pikachu in their Battle against the starfish monster controlling Serena and her Pokémon.

However, Ash had to remain focused.

"Pancham, continue and use Stone Edge." Serena commanded, causing Pancham to slam his right hand on the ground, causing glowing light blue pillars of rock to appear and rush towards Pikachu.

But acting fast, Ash called. "Pikachu, dodge with Quick Attack, then use Iron Tail!"

"Pika!" Pikachu replied and charged forward, not only dodging each of the stone pillars that rose and tried to obstruct his path, but once close enough, Pikachu jumped up, his tail becoming a shining silver colour as he shot down and slammed it against Pancham's head, knocking the Starro controlled Pokémon down.

With Pancham down, Serena faced Ash and Pikachu, her expression remained indifferent as she spoke.

"You both continue to impress me." The blonde admitted, only to then say. "But your resistance is all but futile."

"We'll see about that." Ash said back, causing Pikachu to stand before Ash, defensively and nod in agreement.

"Now it's just you, Sylveon and..." The black haired teen began to say, until he realized Serena, or what was controlling her, was one Pokémon short, making him wonder. 'Hold up. Where's Braixen?'

However, Ash got his answer when he heard his mother let out another panic filled cry, concerning him and Pikachu, to which the pair ceased their battle, rushed back inside, where they saw Braixen standing over the fallen forms of the brunette and the Psychic-type Pokémon.

"Mum!" Ash called in great concern, rushing over to check if she was all right, but was left in shock to see he was too late.

A Starro clone had been attached to her face.

"Hold on mum." Ash said, about to grab at the alien parasite and pull it off, only to stop when a blue aura encircled him and Pikachu, lifting both off the ground, confusing the pair until they turned, filled with further shock to see Mimey, who not only had been assimilated like Delia, but was using his psychic power to keep the pair held in place.

Rising to her feet, Delia faced Ash and Pikachu; the eye of Starro opened and stared at the Pokémon and his Trainer.

"You both fought admirably, but it was all for nothing." The Starro controlling Delia told them, just as Serena, Pancham and Sylveon entered the room.

"Now both of you will be one with Starro." Serena said, approaching the pair, making Ash and Pikachu thrash around, trying to break from the psychic grasp Mimey had on them, only to stop when Serena, with the last two Starros in her possession, handed one to Braixen and pressed it against Pikachu's face, while the blonde allowed the final Starro to latch onto Ash.

"No! I... I won't let you do this..." Ash managed to say, doing his best to resist, but could feel Starro already in his head and taking over.

{There is no escape. No one can escape the will of Starro the Conqueror. There is no 'you', Ash. You shall learn that soon.} A voice within Ash's mind told him as Ash's memories, thoughts, will, and spirit were absorbed by Starro's mind and will, allowing the Starro clone to fuse with the Pokémon Trainer completely and turning Ash into nothing more than a pawn and the main host of Starro's hive mind.

Sensing Starro had successfully assimilated the black haired teen, Mimey dispelled his psychic power, releasing his hold over Ash.

"We are one. I am Starro and Starro is I. Together, we will achieve order to this world." He said.

"Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu replied, sounding like he was agreeing, despite the lack of emotion in his tone.

"But in order to do so, we will need more Starro clones to help in this objective." Ash/Starro pointed out, turning to Serena, Braixen and Sylveon and said. "That is where you come in."

"We are at your disposal, Master Starro." Serena replied loyally, bowing her head, as did Braixen and Sylveon.

"Excellent. Now that I found a partner, we shall breed our new species." Starro told Serena, tossing away Ash's cap, followed by removing the clothing of his host, relieving the Trainer of his jacket and shirt, revealing his well-developed chest to his female drone, followed by his pants and boxers, leaving Ash's form completely naked and revealing his manhood, which Starro then enhanced with his mental domination over his host to make it fully erect, sparking the primal side of Serena and arousing her.

With his host now naked, Starro turned his focus to Pikachu.

"I entrust you to impregnate the Pokémon of my new mate." The alien mind controller said, causing Pikachu to nod, watching as Starro and Serena headed up stairs, to Ash's bedroom, so they had a more suitable place to mate.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Once inside Ash's room, following in her Master's steed, Serena stripped herself of her clothing, removing her hat, letting it fall to the floor, followed by her top, revealing she was wearing a red coloured bra that covered B-cup sized breasts, which the blonde then took off the bra, before stripping out of her of her shoes, socks, skirt and panties, leaving the blonde completely naked.

"Now then, you shall be the first to bare my children and help assimilate this world." Starro said through Ash.

"I am all yours' Master Starro. Use this body as you see fit." Serena replied as she got on Ash's bed, laid down and spread her legs out, waiting for her Master to mate with her and impregnate her.

Climbing on top of Serena, Starro gripped the blonde's hips, moving forward, where in Starro then thrust Ash's manhood in Serena's pussy, stripping her and Starro's host bodies of their virginities.

But with the control they had over the pair, Ash and Serena's pain receptors had been dulled, allowing Starro to resume with no problems and began to use his host's member, thrusting it in and out of Serena's pussy, causing him to actually groan out from the feeling, while Serena let out a cry of pleasure, gripping the sheets from feeling Ash's cock inside of her.

"Your host's insides are rather tight… and the feeling on my host's sexual orgasm… is something… Ah... I can see why you humans desire to mate so much..." Starro remarked, which caused Serena to nod and moan. "Please Master… Ah… continue moving…"

While one to give orders and not take them, Starro did as Serena had begged and continued, using Ash's body to keep thrusting his manhood in and out of her vagina, filling the blonde with nothing but pleasure.

And thanks to his control over her, he was able to keep Serena in that state of blissful pleasure.

"Perhaps… making more of our kind... will be enjoyable in the future…" Starro groaned out as he felt Ash's primal instincts take over, making him move his right hand off Serena's hip and to her chest, where he began to rub and massage the blonde's breast, making Serena moan loudly. "Yes… Oh, yes, Master… It's so good...!"

Starro was impressed at how soft Serena's breast felt and went faster without notice, while Serena let out another cry of pleasure from her Master's skill.

She was unable to control herself and lifted her head to meet Starro in a deep kiss, which caused the alien parasite's lone eye to widen, but he didn't try to push her away.

Instead, Starro, using Ash's lips and kissed Serena back, his tongue invaded the blonde's mouth, making both moan as they continued to mate.

'This is odd… I should focus on merely impregnating her…' Starro thought, confused as to why such a primal form of reproduction felt so good.

However, Starro was broken from that thought when he felt Serena's snatch tighten around his host's member again, causing Starro to break from the kiss and groan out in pleasure. "I can feel this body… close to releasing…!"

"Me too... Ah... I can't wait… to bring everyone… into the bliss… that is you, Master Starro…!" Serena moaned in reply, feeling she too was close to her climax.

But after several more thrusts, both cried out as they had their orgasms, where in Ash's cock started twitching and then shot his seed inside of Serena, while Serena let out a cry of pure ecstasy, not only as she climaxed, but also from feeling Ash's cum fill her womb.

And with their climaxes over and the successful impregnation of the blonde, Serena remained on her back, panting, while Starro moved Ash so he was lying beside the blonde.

"Excellent work. I can see why humans love to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. These bodies shall be enjoying it very often in the future." Starro commented, causing Serena to nod.

"I live to serve you, Master Starro." She panted, feeling her womb tingle from the feel of Ash's altered sperm inside of her.

"Now we wait for the first of many to be born." Starro said, making the Starro clone controlling Serena say in reply. "It will be an honour, Master Starro."

And just a few minutes later, it happened.

Serena moaned as her stomach bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, before she let out another moan as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, before two duplicates of the Starro clone on Serena's face to came out of her vagina, causing a rare smirk to appear on Ash's face to see their reproduction was a success, only to then say.

"Very good, however, we will need more before we can bend this world to my will."

With his words, Serena nodded in reply, before she grabbed Ash's hips and flipped them around so Starro was on the ground and she was on top of him.

"Anything you say, Master." Serena said, claiming Ash's lips in another heated kiss, while her hands moved down Ash's chest, to his manhood, which Starro had made hard once more, and began to stroke it, causing the alien mind controller to moan within the Serena's mouth.

And as Serena lowered herself onto Ash's cock, the sounds of their moans and cries of pleasure filled the Ketchum residence, with Starro knowing he soon would have a new batch of hybrid Starro clones, not just by mating with Serena, but with the assistance of the Pokémon he had under his thrall, namely Pikachu.

-Meanwhile-

Around the time Starro had indulged in the pleasures of human reproduction, Pikachu was with Braixen and Sylveon, proceeding to mate with the pair.

And like Starro had done with Ash's body, the Starro controlling Pikachu used his mental domination over Pikachu's mind and body to immediately make Pikachu's manhood emerge from its sheath, completely erect, while the mind controlled females followed the instincts of their hosts and allowed Pikachu to dominate them, where in Pikachu moved Braixen to the couch in the living room and laid her on her back, followed by gesturing Sylveon to join Braixen, who obeyed the command and climbed on top of the fox Pokémon, causing both to moan from the sensation of their breasts and pussies rubbing against the others', before Braixen moaned loudly when Pikachu got behind the pair, grabbed her hips and inserted his cock into the Fire-type's pussy and kept going until he was all the way inside of her, which made her moan out in pure pleasure, while Pikachu groaned, feeling similar sensations as he continued to thrust in and out of the mind controlled fox.

As Pikachu continued for several minutes, his cock continuing to slide in and out of her womanhood, Sylveon, picking up on their lust, as well as feeling her own, moved her head down and started licking around Braixen's cheeks and neck, heightening the pleasure of the vixen.

"Sylveon!" She suddenly cried out as she felt Starro's host insert Pikachu's manhood into her vagina, making the Fairy-type moan in pure pleasure, which continued

for the next hour, with the brainwashed Pikachu switching between Braixen and Sylveon as he continued mating with the both of them, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making both females moan in erotic pleasure.

However, after another few minutes of mating and switching between females, Pikachu's body began to move frantically, causing him to grasp Braixen's hips tightly and give several more thrusts before climaxing, cumming deep inside of Braixen's womb, triggering Braixen's climax and causing her to cum all over Pikachu's manhood, making the alien mind controller groan in response.

With their climaxes over and removing Pikachu's member from Braixen's threshold, showing it was still hard and dripping with his sexual fluids, the Starro controlling Pikachu focused back on Sylveon and inserted Pikachu's penis back into the Fairy-type's pussy, making Sylveon gasp and moan for several minutes, enjoying the welcomed sensations of pleasure and domination.

That was until Sylveon then cried out loudly and climaxed, cumming all over Pikachu's manhood, as well as some spurting on the couch and Braixen's legs, to which Sylveon's orgasm sent Pikachu over the edge, making him groan out loudly in pleasure, while feeling Sylveon's pussy milking him of his seed.

-End Lemons-

With his release over, the Starro clone removed Pikachu's member from Sylveon, before he lay on his back, while Sylveon removed herself off of Braixen and lay beside her.

The pair of parasite controlled Pokémon moved into position, feeling they soon would add to the Starro populace, before both then moaned as their stomachs bulged, making it look like the pair were in the late stages of pregnancy, their sexual fluids started to leak out of their pussies at an increased rate.

However, instead of Starro clones coming out from their pussies, each pushed out a blue coloured egg that had red and black dotted patterns covering them, which looked like eyes.

This surprised the Starro controlling Pikachu, but sensing that in each egg were a handful of drones, all those under Starro's control knew that when the eggs hatched, the Pokémon world would be brought under Starro's rule that much faster, allowing Starro Prime to regain his power and assimilate the Earth he failed to, as well as allow his clones in Kanto to continue to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh.


	2. Misty's Assimilation

With their mating over and a whole Region to take over, the alien mind controller decided to move on from Pallet Town to the other cities and towns of Kanto, to add every last human and Pokémon he could to his hive mind.

Getting out of Ash's bed and putting the clothing back on his host, pants, shirt and even his hat, Starro, alongside Serena, who dressed as well, the pair headed downstairs to see those under Starro's thrall, awaiting his commands.

And alongside the mother of Ash and the Pokémon under his control, Starro also saw the two mysterious eggs, making the alien mind controller face the parasite controlled Pikachu.

"Good work." He said to his servant, causing Pikachu to nod in respect, feeling a tiny amount of pride at being praised, while watching as his Master picked up one of the eggs and handed it to Delia.

"When this egg hatches, I want you both to assimilate as many as you can in this area." Starro instructed.

"Yes, Master Starro." Delia replied obediently, taking the egg and heading off with Mimey, leaving Starro with Pikachu, Serena and her brainwashed Pokémon.

But not wasting time, Starro faced Serena and told her. "We have work to do if this world is to be one with me."

"Of course, Master." Serena replied, withdrawing her Pokéballs and recalling all three of her Pokémon, while Starro faced Pikachu, drew out a Pokéball, doing something to show that Ash was no longer in control of his body.

"Pikachu, return." Starro commanded, causing a red light to shoot from the Pokéball and envelop Pikachu, before the Electric-type was called back into his Pokéball.

And with the Pokémon back in their Pokéballs, where they awaited further commands from the alien mind controller, Starro headed off, knowing there were other areas in Kanto for him to enslave and for females to mate with, he just needed a way of transportation to get him there.

And from Ash's memories, Starro already knew the perfect Pokémon to assist him, Ash's Charizard.

Leaving the Ketchum residence, Starro and Serena, now in possession of the second egg, snuck into the paddock Professor Oak's and made their way through the field, walking past all the Pokémon Ash had captured during his adventures through, making Starro think all would make excellent servants in helping him conquer the planet.

But with two Starro clones left and the egg yet to hatch, the alien mind controller had to choose the right Pokémon to assist him.

And after slowly passing the sleeping forms of Snorlax, Torkoal and Boldore, Starro had found the Pokémon he was looking for, Charizard, who too was fast asleep, oblivious he was to soon become nothing but a powerful pawn for Starro to control.

Approaching Charizard, Starro held up his right arm, revealing a Starro clone, which he then placed on Charizard's face, instantly assimilating the Fire/Flying-type, evident when the eye of the clone opened up, stared at Starro, before Charizard slowly lowered his body, getting into a position to allow Starro and Serena to climb onto his back.

And with the Master of the Starro hive mind and the first female Starro had mated with now ready, Charizard took off, flying high into the night sky, where, following the mental commands of his Master, headed to their next destination, Cerulean City, where Starro knew it was not only a good place for further assimilation, but there were several females that would prove useful in baring his spawn, one of which was the first of Ash's female companions, Misty.

However, while making their way to Cerulean City, three familiar faces that had been bothering Ash since he started as a Pokémon Trainer were camping on Route 4, noticed Charizard flying through the sky, the shortest of the group spoke first.

"Hey look, it's the Twerp. And he has that Kalos Twerpette with him." Meowth said, causing Jessie to smirk.

"Then it'll make things much sweeter when we capture not only Pikachu, but her Pokémon as well." She commented, causing James to nod in reply and say. "And this is the chance we needed, to test out our latest Pikachu capturer. This time we will be the victors."

"Wobbuffet!" The Psychic-type Pokémon suddenly called as he popped out of his Pokéball, showing his agreement and eagerness to cause trouble with those he allied himself with.

All four unaware they would actually be up against one of the most powerful beings in the universe.

-Sometime later-

After landing atop the Cerulean City Gym, Charizard lowered his body down, allowing Serena and their Master to safely climb off of his back and continue in their plans of unification.

While Charizard remained, staying in place, unless called by his Master, approaching the door to the stairwell, Starro opened it, part of him glad he could get in without causing a panic, while thinking how foolish it was to keep a section of one's home unlocked.

But focusing back on his objective, Starro headed down and inside the building, alongside Serena, where their numbers in clones were to soon increase, just after the alien mind controller had found, assimilated and mated with Misty.

And after wandering through the Gym, Starro had found her room, to which Serena stayed out to secure the area and report to her Master the instance any trouble occurred, while Starro made his way inside the bedroom and found Misty, in her bed, sound asleep, cuddling one of the many toys she had won at the Princess Festival Tournament, which were scattered all across her room.

But as the orange haired girl continued to sleep, the Starro controlled Ash knew Misty's assimilation would only take a moment, not just because she was sleeping and her mental defences would be down, but also, from the way Misty moved and moaned in her sleep, he could sense Misty was having an erotic dream.

"Ash..." Misty then moaned as she continued to sleep, revealing her dream did involve the black haired boy, for she had feelings for Ash, but never acted on them.

Sometime after she and Ash had parted ways, she had been having the occasional erotic dream about him, where she'd find herself at the beach, just her and Ash, both naked and expressing their feelings for each other in the most intimate of ways, making Misty wish she could be with the real Ash, say how she felt about him and to actually feel what it'd be like to actually make love to him.

But after Starro was finished with her, in a way, she and Ash would be together.

And with that, wasting no more time, Starro withdrew the final Starro clone, where he pressed it against Misty's face, causing her to moan and shift in discomfort for a moment, before her movements stopped, where in the orange haired girl just lay in her bed, while the eye of the Starro clone opened and stared at the Starro controlled Trainer.

"Starro lives." Misty said, showing she was now one with the alien mind controller, further showing it as she tossed the toy she was cuddling aside, removed the sheets covering her body, revealing she was wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of white panties.

-Upcoming Lemons-

"My body is yours' to do with as you desire." She then followed up, remaining on her back and spreading out her legs, offering herself to her Master, where in Starro responded by stripping his host of his clothing, leaving the Pokémon Trainer naked and revealing his manhood, which Starro then enhanced with his mental domination over Ash to make it fully erect.

And with Ash now naked, Starro positioned himself over Misty and engaged the orange haired girl in a lustful kiss, which Misty returned.

With the pair locked in their kiss, from the combination of having Ash's body on top of her, as well as knowing they'd experience the pleasure their host had been dreaming about, the primal part of Misty's mind was increasing in arousal, causing her to act on her instinct as her hands roamed across Ash's being, liking the feel of her Master's host body, where in Starro broke the kiss, giving Misty room to remove her shirt and underwear, leaving her lying naked beneath her Master, where the pair then continued in their mating with Starro lining up Ash's member with Misty's threshold and then pushed forward, inserting it deep within the orange haired girl, making her immediately moan out in pure pleasure.

"Oh, Master, it... it feels so good... Ah... Give me pleasure... please keep using Ash's cock... Ah... Use my body as you see fit...!" Misty moaned loudly, her mind clouded by pleasure and her pain receptors dulled, to which Starro responded by thrusting Ash's manhood deeper into Misty's womb, making her moan louder.

"That's it Misty... Feel my host inside you... Enjoy the pleasure only I can give you... You are mine...!" Starro groaned out, feeling himself losing part of himself to the primal form of reproduction, but remained dominant.

"Yes… Oh, yes... Ah... I... I'm all yours', Master Starro… Now and forever...!" Misty moaned in reply.

Getting more into human mating, Starro pulled Misty up, bringing her up into a sitting position, her arms around his shoulders, her legs still around his waist and her head resting on his left shoulder as she continued to moan from feeling Ash big cock slide in and out of her vagina.

However, the two Pokémon Trainers started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew closer with each passing minute.

"Misty, I... Ah... I can't hold it... I can feel Ash is to cum…!" Starro groaned, causing Misty to moan in response. "Me too, Master Starro... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm... I'm cumming...!"

And after several more thrusts, Misty experienced her climax.

"Master...!" She cried out cried out in pure ecstasy, releasing her sexual fluids all Ash's manhood, which triggered a climax to build within Ash's loins, causing Starro to then let out a loud groan as he had his orgasm, releasing his semen into Misty's waiting womb, making sure Ash's cock was milked of all his cum so Misty would be another of Starro's thralls to bare his clones.

With their climaxes over, Starro removed Ash's cock from Misty, got off of the bed, his attention remaining on Misty as she moaned and her stomach bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, but was actually about to give birth to more clones of the Conqueror, something Misty felt to be an honour.

"Master?" Serena interrupted as she entered the room.

"I apologize for disturbing you, however, we will soon have company." The blonde informed.

"That is fine. Just be ready with that egg." Starro replied, causing Serena to nod and obey as she turned, facing the door, just as Misty's sisters burst in.

"Misty, we heard screaming, are you...?" Daisy began to say, sounding concerned, only to find she was unable to continue speaking, for seeing the naked form of Ash, as well as what looked like her sister to be pregnant left her, Lily and Violet all puzzled and shocked.

And the three were left in further awe when Misty let out another moan, her sexual fluids started to leak out of her vagina at an increased rate, before a starfish like the one on her face slid out of her womanhood.

Seeing enough, Violet broke from her stupor and began to ask what she and her sisters were thinking.

'Misty, what is Ash doing here?'

'Who is the blonde girl with the Pokémon Egg?'

'Why are you all naked?'

'And did you just give birth to a starfish?'

However, Misty remained quiet, just staring at her sisters with indifference, while the starfish on her face gazed at them, creeping the three out.

"Misty is no more. She has become one with me, as will the three of you. The time is now." Ash then said; his statement and lack of emotion confused the three.

"Ash, what are you...?" Daisy began to ask, only to stop when the top of the egg the blonde was holding burst open, before three more of the freakish looking starfishes shot out and latched onto their faces.

Daisy, Lily and Violet all screamed, both from shock, as well as feeling the unknown creatures on their faces.

But like Misty, Daisy, Lily and Violet were assimilated, turned into mere drones for Starro to command.

"All traces of freewill have been removed from these host bodies." Violet said in an emotionless tone, while she, Daisy and Lily all knelt before their new Master.  
"Command us and we shall obey." Lily added, matching the obedient tone of her sister.

"Very good." Starro said in reply, picking up his pants and withdrawing a Pokéball.

"Pikachu, come out." He ordered as he tossed the Pokéball lightly, causing Pikachu to emerge.

Facing the Electric-Type, Starro instructed. "Though our numbers are increasing, we still need more clones to bring order to this world, which is why I want you to impregnate one of Misty's sisters."

"Allow me." Violet offered, slipping out of the blue nightgown she was wearing, revealing her naked body to Pikachu, her sisters and their Master, before Violet picked Pikachu up, carrying him out of Misty's bedroom and to her own.

And with Pikachu's departure, so too did Starro leave, taking Daisy and Lily's hands and headed off for the blonde's room, leaving Misty and Serena alone, awaiting further orders from the Master of the Starro hive mind.

However, Serena had other ideas, to which she caught Misty off guard as she too relieved herself of her clothing, before getting on the bed and on top of the brainwashed girl.

And before Misty could react, Serena moved her head down, claiming Misty's lips in a kiss, surprising her from Serena's actions, as well as the part of Misty that liked it.

"What are you doing?" Misty asked, not receiving any mental commands from their Master to engage in such lewd actions with each other.

"From my Master, I have learnt to appreciate the female body." Serena replied as she started to rub Misty's left breast.

"And I can sense you too feel the same way." The blonde added, continuing her actions, before kissing Misty a second time, only this time, Misty returned the kiss, allowing Serena's tongue to enter, dominate and explore her mouth.

With the girls losing themselves to their primal urges and desires, Serena continued in pleasuring Misty, heightening it as she continued to rub Misty's left breast with her right hand, while her left moved down the orange haired girl's body, to Misty's pussy, which Serena moved her fingers around, making Misty moan in Serena's mouth.

And after letting two fingers slide into her, Misty was unable to control herself as she broke from the kiss and cried out in pleasure.

"Oh, that feels so good...!" Misty admitted, which made the Starro controlled Serena smile, emotions being a rare occurrence for the alien parasites, but feeling both pleasure and dominance, it was an exception.

But focusing, Serena continued to finger her pussy until Misty arched her back and cried out as she had her climax, cumming all over Serena's fingers and staining the bed sheets beneath her legs.

Removing her fingers from out of Misty, Serena, desiring both pleasure herself and sensing Misty wished to act on her own desires to please, turned around, her pussy hovering over Misty's face as the pair got into a sixty nine position and started licking the other's pussy, filling Misty's bedroom with the moans and cries of their female pleasures as they continued to indulge in their pussy licking.

-Meanwhile, with Starro-

From the actions of Daisy and Lily kissing down his host's chest, as well as sensing the arousal and pleasure Misty and Serena were sharing, Starro could feel he was losing himself to his own primal urges.

"Oh, Master, allow us to help with that." Daisy then said, just before she moved her head down and put her mouth over Ash's erect cock and began to lick and suck the tip, while Lily started licking the balls of the brainwashed black haired Trainer, filling Starro with further pleasure.

All Starro could do was continue groaning as Daisy and Lily continued to lick and suck his member, continuing to fill his body with pleasure.

But after several more minutes, Starro was unable to contain himself and groaned out loudly as he had his orgasm, releasing his cum into Daisy's mouth, which she swallowed without hesitation or a second thought.

From the combination of their blowjob and desiring to impregnate both women, Starro took control as he grabbed Daisy's hips, positioning the blonde on all fours, making her moan in excitement, which increased as Starro continued to show his dominance as he then grabbed Lily and positioned her on top of Daisy, causing Lily's breasts to press against Daisy's back, while showing him their wet pussies, both excited and aroused as they waited for their Master to take them.

With his instincts and the longing to reproduce consume him, Starro positioned himself behind the duo, lined up his manhood to Lily's pussy and pushed his cock deep into Lily' vagina.

"Oh, Master, you... Ah... you are so deep inside me...!" Lily moaned out as Starro continued to thrust his dick in and out of her, causing him to groan out, feeling the tightness of her pussy on his cock.

"So good... so tight... mine... You belong to me!" Starro groaned as he continued dominating Lily, making her nod and moan loudly in reply. "Yes, Master, yes... I am yours'...!"

"As am I..." Daisy moaned in loyalty, before her moans turned to loud cries of pleasure when Starro removed Ash's member from Lily and pushed it deep inside of her, making sure he thrust as deep and as hard as he could to ensure a climax and for both girls to be next to bare the next batch of Starro spawn.

For the next hour, Starro, Daisy and Lily continued, letting out moans and groans of pure pleasure, with Starro switching between the girls.

But as time passed, Starro movements turned frantic as Ash's member throbbed and twitched inside of Daisy, showing that his climax was approaching, as was Daisy's, who was moaning loudly and erotically.

And unable contain her pleasure; Daisy had her climax.

"Master!" She cried out, cumming on Ash's manhood, while Starro groaned out as he then had his orgasm, releasing a great amount of his seed into Daisy's vagina, before Starro then inserted back into Lily and finished, causing her to climax too and causing the alien parasite to groan out loudly in pleasure as he had another orgasm, filling Lily's womb with his semen.

And sensing Daisy and Lily would soon accept the DNA inside their wombs, their stomachs expanding as they filled with Starro duplicates, Starro was also certain that his Pikachu pawn was doing his part in the reproduction of the Starro clones.

-Around the same time with Pikachu and Violet-

Just as Starro and his female drones had expressed themselves in its most physical form, within her bedroom, Pikachu and Violet were in the process of mating, to which Violet was on her back, her legs spread, while Pikachu was on top of her, where the Electric-type Pokémon, acting on his instincts, was licking and gently biting around the blue haired girl's neck, making her moan in pleasure.

"Pika... Pikachu, yes... use me... use Pikachu..." Violet moaned out, while she felt Pikachu's tail move down, along her breasts and nipples, which tickled a little, but Violet remained focused on the pleasure and for the host Pokémon to impregnate her.

Continuing, Pikachu moved his head down, licking down Violet's body, reaching her breasts, where he took her left into his mouth, licked, sucked and gently bit on her nipple, while his tail moved lower, going in between the brainwashed girls' legs and into her womanhood, causing Violet to gasp loudly.

"Oh, Pikachu...!" Violet cried out at Pikachu's actions, greatly enjoying the pleasures that Pikachu was giving her. However, several minutes later, Violet's moans increased as she could feel she was close to her climax.

"Pikachu... Ah... I feel it... I am going to... to cum...!" Violet managed to moan out in warning, causing Pikachu to remove his tail from her vagina, placed his paws on the girls' thighs as he let his manhood slide into Violet's womanhood, making her moan in pleasure. "It's so big and deep… Yes, oh, yes Pikachu... I can feel it... I'm going to come...!"

And after several more minutes of pleasure, Violet screamed in pure ecstasy from her climax, causing Pikachu to let out a loud groan shortly after as he came, filing Violet's womb up greatly with his seed and impregnating her as well, where in the Starro controlled Pikachu removed his cock and gazed at Violet, watching as her stomach bulged, giving her the same look as her Starro impregnated sisters.

And with the three sisters soon to give birth to more clones, and with more energy to spare, back in Daisy's room, the mind controlled Ash knew it would be a long night of reproduction and pleasure, as well as building up their forces to bring order and control to this world.

-End Lemons-


	3. Team Starro

After a long night of mating with Serena, her female Pokémon, Misty and her sisters through Ash and Pikachu, Starro felt his hosts giving out, where in they turned in for the night.

Even all powerful alien conquerors needed their rest, to which Starro/Ash slept in Misty's bed with the mind controlled forms of Serena and Misty, for even though the three were under Starro's control, exposed to such emotions had brought out a longing to be close to the male figure they longed for when they thought for themselves.

Misty's sisters, only seeing Ash/Starro as their Master had taken to their own rooms, while their Pokémon had been recalled back into their Pokéballs for further commanding.

And with all the mating, Starro not only got to enjoy the pleasures of human/Pokémon reproduction, but from their actions many Starro clones and eggs had been created, filling Misty's bedroom with more than enough alien parasites to assimilate Cerulean City and bend every last human and Pokémon to Starro's will.

However, as Starro began to awaken, he felt a sensation in between his legs, making him groan, then look down to see Misty, who was sucking on Ash's manhood with vigour.

But sensing the leader of their hive mind had awoken; Misty stopped and looked up at him.

"Good morning, Master Starro." She greeted in a tone full of respect.

"Morning." Starro said in reply, only to then notice the bed was one girl short, making him ask. "Where is the other one?"

"Serena woke up early to make you breakfast." Misty replied, before she explained. "All humans need a form of nutrients to replenish their energy, especially ones who engage in long nights of mating."

From Misty's words, Starro was about to reply, going to deny that he would need to eat and had more important agendas to attend to, but was silenced when Ash's stomach let out a rumbling sound.

"Very well." Starro said, giving into his host's need for nourishment, to which Starro then got up, put Ash's clothing back on, as did Misty, who lead her Master out of her bedroom and through the Gym, to the kitchen, where the alien mind controller found Serena, standing in front of the oven and cooking, while Daisy, Lily and Violet were seated at the table, finishing off the meals Serena had made.

Upon seeing the pair, following human protocol, Serena bowed.

"Good morning, Master. Please take a seat." Serena said, walking over to her Master, where she placed a plate before him, consisting of pancakes, which the alien mind controller broke off part with a fork, placed it in Ash's mouth and swallowed, causing him to then smile.

"Of all the species I have conquered, I am beginning to gain a great appreciation for your kind." Starro commented, before he resumed eating, thinking that while most Earth inhabiting creatures were both physically and mentally weak, aspects such as their way to sustain living and how they reproduced made them entertaining thralls.

But remembering he still had to assimilate their world, Starro focused.

"Come. It is time we make this city one with me." Starro commanded Serena, Misty, Daisy, Lily and Violet, all willing to do as their Master had told them.

"Yes Master." The girls replied, before Starro, Serena and Misty withdrew their Pokéballs and called upon their mind controlled Pokémon.

Starro, having only the one Pokémon on his person, called Pikachu out.

Serena had Braixen, Pancham and Sylveon return, while Misty, after assimilating her Pokémon the night before, called out the latest to join Starro's hive mind, Corsola, Horsea, Staryu and Politoed.

With their Pokémon out, ready to assist in the assimilation of Cerulean City, Starro and the others made their way back to Misty's room, picking up the Starro eggs and allowing the clones to latch onto their bodies until they had their own hosts to control.

However, as the group headed out of the room, about to leave the Cerulean City Gym and turn the residents into Starro's willing servants, a loud blast emitted from the Gym's battlefield, piquing the interest of Starro, making him wonder who or what was the source of such commotion.

But whether it was a wild Pokémon on a rampage, a Trainer who had lost to Misty, didn't take it too well and wanted payback or someone who had found out about Starro and come to put a stop to his plans, the conqueror would see to it they were stopped and brought under control, where in the alien mind controller headed for the battlefield alongside the brainwashed girls and Pokémon, entering the area to see a gigantic cat-like mech with a pink R on the forehead had smashed through the wall.

And from accessing Ash's memories, Starro knew the mech was designed based off a the Pokémon, Meowth, while the R on the mech's head made Starro know who was in command of it.

Noticing they had company, the mech faced the group, where it held up its right arm and a port on the paw opened up, unleashing several black boxes, which opened up, revealing two sections of tough plastic to emerge from the sides, wrapping around the group's arms and bodies, while Pikachu and the other Pokémon were reeled Pikachu inside.

And with the Pokémon captured, the top of the Meowth robot opened, revealing Jessie, James and Meowth, smirking at Ash as they prepared their usual gloating.

"Prepare for Trouble. With our Mega Mecha Meowth, we caught Pikachu."

"Make it double. He tied you all up, what are you gonna do?"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite the people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"And James."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth added, only for Wobbuffet to emerge and finish by calling his name out, while revealing he was holding the bound form of Pikachu.

Finished with their introduction, Jessie, James and Meowth expected Ash and the girls to fight back, to try and break from their restraints, but were a little confused when the kids just remained in place, not moving a muscle.

Curious and confused, Meowth asked. "Uh, everything alright down there?"

"So Team Rocket we finally meet?" Ash then asked, confusing the villains further, both from the question and from Ash's lack of tone.

"Finally? Alright Twerp, what kind of tricks are you trying to pull?" Jessie questioned, thinking Ash was planning some form of escape, possibly a distraction so his other Pokémon could sneak and strike from behind.

"Pikachu." Pikachu interrupted in a distant tone, before saying. "Pi, Pi, Pika."

From Pikachu's words, while Jessie and James didn't understand him, but Meowth and Wobbuffet did, worrying both a little at what Pikachu had said.

And their worry increased when Wobbuffet turned Pikachu around and allowed Jessie, James and Meowth to get a good look at Pikachu, seeing the starfish creature attached to his face, as well as the mysterious egg he was holding.

"Pikachu says 'Ash is no more. Ash is now the host of Starro the Conqueror. And just like them, we will be assimilated'." Meowth told Jessie and James, repeating what Pikachu had said.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, his tone remaining with no emotion as he then said. "Pikachu, Pikachu, Pika, Pi."

"You can understand the words of both human and Pokémon? You are an interesting one. You will prove useful in assisting me take over this world." Meowth repeated, feeling uneasy, as did Jessie, James and Wobbuffet from the words Pikachu, or what the thing controlling Pikachu had said.

But shaking her head, Jessie got face to face with Pikachu and told him. "Listen here Starhead. You might've gotten the Twerp and his Twerpettes under your control, but you will find we are nobody's puppets."

"Pika, Pikachu, Pika." Pikachu just said.

"Nobody can resist the will of Starro, as you will all soon find out." Meowth translated with a worried tone, which made Jessie, James and Wobbuffet start to worry as well.

However, before Jessie, James, Meowth or Wobbuffet were able to act, the egg Pikachu was holding suddenly cracked open and copies of the starfish-like creatures emerged, three landing on the ground, while four lunged out at Team Rocket, making them all cry out as the alien parasites latched onto their faces.

And while they put up some resistance, like Ash, Pikachu and the many inhabitants of countless planets before them, Team Rocket's might was no match for Starro's power, to which the clones on Jessie, James, Meowth and Wobbuffet's faces opened their eyes and gazed at Pikachu.

"Starro lives." Jessie said, her tone removed of all emotion and feeling as she then asked. "What are your commands, Master?"

"Pikachu, Pika, Pika." Pikachu said, speaking for their Master, where Meowth translated. "He says to release him and the others."

"As you command." Jessie replied, withdrawing a remote control from her skirt pocket and pressed several buttons, causing Mega Mecha Meowth to lower its body and for its chest to open, allowing the Pokémon it had captured to leave, before the mech then shut down, while the restraining devices deactivated and dropped to the ground, freeing their Master and the girls.

And with the Pokémon back out, as well as Team Rocket and their new machine at his command, Starro decided to resume in his plans of bringing Cerulean City into his hive mind.

All would be one with Starro sooner than anticipated, making the alien mind controller think. 'Soon Starro Prime shall reawaken and all will be at his command, but for the time being, I shall continue to use these humans and Pokémon to help further my conquest of this world.

'As well as enjoy the benefits that come with them.' Starro then thought, smiling slyly through Ash from all the memories of all the women the boy had met, all of which would not only make excellent servants, but would also be to his enjoyment.


	4. Two Gym Leaders, One Alien Master

Deciding to continue in his conquest of Kanto and the rest of the Pokémon world, Starro advanced with his assimilation, leaving Misty, her sisters and the mind controlled forms of Team Rocket to continue to assimilate Cerulean City, while he would advance to the other cites, not only to conquer them, but to also find more females, not just to add to his hive mind or for them to birth more Starro clones, no longer seeing such primal desires to mate as a weakness, but as a pleasure that the alien mind controller had come to enjoy.

"Pikachu, return." Starro commanded, calling back the mind controlled form of Pikachu back into his Pokeball, while Serena returned Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham back to their Pokeballs and followed her Master, who not only believed her services in assimilation would prove invaluable, but also felt an almost compelling need to take the first female he had mated with along with him.

With Serena by his side, Starro headed back to the Gym's roof, seeing Charizard, standing in place as he waited the commands of his Master, to which the Fire/Flying-type Pokémon, upon seeing the brainwashed form of Ash Ketchum and Serena, then lowered his body, allowing the pair on his back, where he then flew off, heading to the next destination desired from the alien parasite.

-Some time later-

Landing behind the Saffron City Gym, allowing Serena off so she could assimilate the Gym Leader, Sabrina, Charizard then took off, while Starro now knew the reason he had brought the blonde with him, to assist in conquering the Regions that much quicker so Starro Prime would recover that much sooner, as well as allow him to indulge in the pleasures of each female he would have under his control.

Starro also knew that with a psychic as powerful as Sabrina, his mind control powers would increase tenfold, to the point he would even be able to assimilate Legendary Pokémon with little to no resistance.

But focusing on the present, Starro looked ahead as he continued to traverse on Charizard's back, remaining high in the sky as they headed to their destination, Celadon City.

-Meanwhile-

Within the main room of the Saffron City Gym, Sabrina, Haunter and Kadabra were on the floor meditating, only Sabrina felt something was wrong, she sensed a great disturbance that had not only affected the Kanto Region, but was also coming for her.

Quickly, Sabrina opened her eyes, stood up and turned, just as the wall behind her was blasted open, using her psychic powers to keep herself safe from any debris, as did Kadabra, while some of the debris blasted right through Haunter, but kept all three on alert.

Getting before the Gym Leader, the three watched as their attacker stepped through the hole and out of the smoke, confusing them to see their attackers were two Pokémon and a blonde girl she assumed was their Trainer.

"Who are you?" Sabrina questioned, thinking to herself as she stared at the strange creatures. 'And what are those things on their faces?'

"We are mere extensions of our Master, Starro the Conqueror. And soon, you shall join us." The blonde told Sabrina, who was still confused, but sensed that the creatures on their faces were partly the source of the disturbance she felt and knew she had to get rid of them.

"I don't think so!" Sabrina then said back, getting ready to fight.

"Kadabra, attack with Disable! Haunter, follow up with Shadow Ball!" She called, causing her Pokémon to do as they were commanded, with Kadabra holding up his spoon, which began to glow with a red light that he then released at Serena and her Pokémon, surrounding all three in the same red aura, trapping them in place, to which Haunter then followed up as he put his hands together, formed a black ball and fired it at the duo.

But despite the position they were locked into, Serena showed no nervousness.

"Braixen, counter Kadabra's attack." She then said.

"Braixen..." The fox Pokémon said in a droning tone, just before moving her hands forward, stunning Sabrina as she watched on as a light blue ball of energy formed within the Pokémon's hands.

"Impossible!" Sabrina said, thinking with worry. 'How can her Pokémon move so freely?'

However, Sabrina couldn't think too far on it, for Braixen then released the ball of energy, which struck Haunter's Shadow Ball, causing an uproar of smoke that filled the area.

Shielding her eyes, Sabrina found it hard to see where her attackers had gone, while Kadabra and Haunter got on Sabrina's sdes, making sure no harm befall the Gym Leader.

Though it seemed as though Serena had the upper hand.

"Braixen, Sylveon, separate those two from Sabrina. She is the one we came for." Sabrina heard the blond order, just before flames shot from the smoke, knocking away Haunter, which were shortly followed by multiple yellow stars that Sabrina recognized as Swift, which struck Kadabra, sending him out of Sabrina's vision as well.

"Kadabra! Haunter!" Sabrina called in concern, the smoke dying down a little and allowed the young psychic to look around a little, searching for her Pokémon.

But too focused on her Pokémon did Sabrina realize she was in trouble when Serena and Sylveon stepped from the smoke before her, staring at her emotionlessly with those creepy starfish creatures on their faces, where Sabrina saw the blonde toss her shirt away, revealing duplicates of the clones on her body, to which she peeled one off of her body, where it wriggled around in her hand, waiting for a host.

Knowing that the blonde was planning on planting the creature on her, Sabrina was about to make a run for it, only to stop when her body was enveloped in a light blue aura, which lifted her off the floor and held her in place.

"What!?" Sabrina let out, only for her face to pale, fear running down her spine as the smoke faded, revealing Kadabra and Haunter, both beside Braixen, only they too had the same parasites attached to their faces, with Kadabra holding his spoon out, showing e was the one restraining Sabrina.

"No. Not you too." Sabrina let out, panicking as she struggled, trying to break from the psychic hold her Pokémon had over her, but found she could barely move.

"Yes. They are now part of our Master." Serena then said, approaching Sabrina with the Starro clone ready.

"And the same fate awaits you." The brainwashed blonde then stated, pressing the Starro clone against Sabrina's face, making her cry out as she felt its tentacles latch around her head.

But looking at her, Serena could see Sabrina's psychic power was allowing her to resist the call of her Master.

"You are putting up a strong resistance, but you cannot hold out forever." Serena stated in a cold, logical tone, which caused Sabrina to groan and bite her lower lip, trying her best to continue to resist and not fall under the alien parasite's mind control.

"And I know how to make you give in." Serena then said, just before she grabbed at Sabrina's pants and pulled them down, followed by the black panties she wore, causing Sabrina to blush deeply.

And Sabrina's blush increased when she felt Serena move her head down, to her pussy, which the blonde began to lick, causing Sabrina to loudly moan in pleasure, trying to remain in control of herself, but found it harder and harder to concentrate with the mind controlled girl eating her out.

"No... you won't win... I won't... lose myself...!" Sabrina groaned out, feeling the parasite's hold on her mind growing as Serena continued to lick her pussy.

However, Serena stopped for a moment, where she faced Sylveon.

"Sylveon, her breasts." The blonde commanded and continued, moving her face back to Sabrina's crotch and resumed licking, while Sylveon moved her feelers up, going underneath Sabrina's top and began to rub her breasts, feeling the young psychic's nipples hardening.

From the combined pleasures from Serena and Sylveon, the clone of Starro gained a stronger hold on Sabrina's mind, where it told her. {There is no 'you', Sabrina. There is only Starro the Conqueror. His will is your will. You exist only to serve him.}

The words of the clone filled Sabrina's head as she continued to do her best and tried her hardest to resist, however, the erotic pleasure she felt from Serena and Sylveon caused her to soon give in as she climaxed, cumming into Serena's mouth and leaving her mind vulnerable, allowing the Starro clone to gain the advantage in assimilating Sabrina into the hive mind.

As the Starro clone wrapped itself around Sabrina's face, Kadabra stopped using his psychic power, all sensing Sabrina was just like them, where they watched as the eye from Starro clone on Sabrina's face the opened up and looked at the others, just before the young psychic spoke.

"We are one." Sabrina said in an emotionless tone, kneeling before Serena, not caring that her pussy was exposed, while Serena was pleased to see and hear Sabrina was now at her Master's command.

"Very good." Serena said, before saying. "But we still have more work to do. Our Master is currently at Celadon City, and I think it's time we joined him."

"As you command." Sabrina replied, just before she and Kadabra used their psychic powers to teleport themselves and those linked with the alien mind controller out of the Gym, out of Saffron City and to the location of their Master.

-Meanwhile-

Within the greenhouse section of the Celadon City Gym, Erika and Gloom were tending to the plants, with Gloom planting both flower and berry seeds, which Erika then watered, which filled the pair with content and serenity.

"Gloom, Gloom." The weed Pokémon said, smiling at Erika, who smiled back.

"And some for you." The violet-blue haired Gym Leader said, pouring some water onto her Pokémon's head, which continued to make the pair smile.

However, their smiles faded, turning to confusion when a Charizard suddenly burst down through the glass roof, terrifying Erika and Gloom as it attacked, trapping both inside in a circle of fire.

But what terrified Erika the most was seeing that the Charizard had someone commanding it, shocked to see on its back was a familiar black haired young man she was glad to have met in the past.

"Ash!?" Erika let out, stunned.

"What are you doing? And what is that thing on your face?" She questioned, unsure why Ash, out of all the people, would be attacking her, but believed it had something to do with the strange starfish-like creature.

Getting off Charizard's back and recalling him back into his Pokeball, the teen turned to Erika, where he told her, his tone void of emotion as he spoke. "I am not Ash. I am merely using his body as a host."

"I am Starro the Conqueror, and you will all be assimilated with me." Starro then stated, taking off Ash's cap, jacket and shirt, confusing Erika and making her blush a little at seeing Ash's body, only to then see the same one eyed creatures were latching onto Ash's body.

Now knowing that Ash was being manipulated and also knowing that Starro planned to control her, Erika stepped forward.

"Hold on Ash, we will save you!" The violet-blue haired Gym Leader called, despite their worry, she was determined, as was Gloom, wanting to repay the one who had risked his life for her, now it was time to return the selfless act and break the control Starro held over Ash.

"Gloom, keep Starro in place with Grass Knot!" Erika commanded, causing Gloom to nod, where she then opened her eyes, revealing them to be glowed a bright green, just before several vines shot from the ground, around Ash's feet and wrapped around them.

"Keep going!" Erika called, earning a nod from Gloom.

"Gloom!" The Grass/Poison-type called, bringing up her arms and concentrating as hard as she could, forcing more energy into her attack, to which the vines rose upward, managing to reach Ash's lower body, wrapping around his arms and the Starro duplicates so none could escape.

"Great job!" Erika said, praising Gloom, before approaching the prone form of Starro, where she instructed. "Now keep Ash in place until I remove that parasite from his face and save him."

While Gloom continued to hold Ash's body in place, Erika reached out, about to grab the Starro clone on the black haired teen's face, only to stop when Starro spoke.

"You cannot save Ash. He is a mere host bonded to Starro, a mere extension of his will. I have complete control over this host and if so, I can put an end to this drone by stopping his heart and body functions." The alien mind controller told Erika, which caused her to pull her hand back and back away fearfully, certain the parasite wasn't bluffing.

"Then how can we save him?" Erika asked, conflicted on what to do.

"You cannot save him." Starro replied through cold logic. "The only thing you can do is surrender and become one with us."

Looking at the young woman, Starro could see Erika, though full of doubt, was still refusing to accept the inevitable and decided if she would not join him willingly, then she too would be assimilated by force.

"Pikachu, come out." Starro commanded, stunning Erika as a red light shot from Ash's pocket, where Pikachu appeared before the alien parasite, shocking Erika to see Pikachu was under Starro's mind control as well.

With Pikachu out, Starro went on as he continued to command Pikachu.

"Now attack Gloom with Iron Tail." He ordered.

"Pika..." Pikachu replied in a droning tone, before obeying as he attacked, rushing at Gloom, slammed his tail into her face, causing her to stumble back.

And with her concentration broken, the vines around Ash's body faded, freeing Starro.

"Now you shall join us." He said, just before one of the clones leapt at Erika, planning to assimilate her.

However, to the confusion of Starro and the shock of Erica, Gloom got in between.

"Gloom!" She announced, spitting a ball of violet acid from her mouth at the opponent, hitting the Starro clone dead on and knocking it down.

Seeing his clone damaged, Starro stared at Gloom, where he commented, sounding a little impressed. "Your loyalty is surprising."

"But in protecting Erika, you cannot keep yourself protected." He then informed, just before the weed Pokémon cried out as she attacked, causing Erika to cry out Gloom's name in concern, looking on, horrified as Pikachu had attacked, slamming his electrified body into Gloom.

And as hard as she tried, Gloom was unable to withstand such power and was knocked down, landing before the Starro clone she had fended off.

But now it was glaring at her.

And before Gloom could react, the clone leapt at her.

"Gloom!" Erika cried out as the clone latched onto her Pokémon's face, making Gloom cry out, feeling the clone taking her over, where the weed Pokémon then ceased her cries and rose to her feet, turning to face Erika, where she stared at the violet-blue haired Gym Leader with no emotion.

"Your Gloom is now part of Starro." Starro informed, before he stated. "And now you will be as well."

With Ash, Pikachu and now Gloom against her, Erika felt great fear building up in her being, unsure how she could save her friends, let alone herself, but those thoughts became hazy as an indigo powder rained down upon Erika, which she recognized as Gloom's Sleep Powder.

But as hard as she tried to resist, the effects of the powder were already in her system.

Erika felt dizzy and lightheaded, feeling all the energy drained from her body, unable to keep her eyes open as she then lost consciousness, where Starro, Pikachu and Gloom approached Erika's sleeping form, with the conqueror ready to add the violet-blue haired Gym Leader to his hivemind.

Withdrawing a secondary Starro clone off of Ash's body, Starro was about to place it upon Erika's face, stopping however when he sensed others of his collective had joined, making the alien mind controller turn to see Serena, the Pokémon, as well as the newly brainwashed Sabrina.

"I have succeeded in turning Sabina into one of your servants, Master Starro." Serena said as she and Sabrina knelt before their superior, where the manipulated psychic nodded and added. "Yes. Sabrina's mind is yours' to use as you desire."

"As will her body." Starro said in reply, feeling his host's urges and desires for pleasure increase, which made Sabrina nod.

"I understand, Master Starro. Use this body as you see fit." Sabrina replied in understanding, about to remove her clothing, only for Starro to hold up his hand, telling her to stop.

"Not here." He said, knowing that while the flames were under control, it wouldn't be long before other humans and Pokémon came to stop the blaze.

And with only a handful of clones, Starro knew his plans to conquer the rest of Kanto, as well as revive Starro Prime, would be in jeopardy.

With that, the group were about to take their leave, but not before Starro placed the clone on Erika's face, causing her to moan a little, where he felt the violet-blue haired Gym Leader unable to withstand the mental domination.

Now that Erika was one with Starro, but knowing it would be a while before the effects of Gloom's Sleep Powder would wear off, the Master of the hivemind picked up the unconscious form of Erika, where Sabrina and Kadabra used their psychic powers to take their Master and his drones to a more private location, one where they could add to their numbers and produce more Starro clones.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Teleporting from the blazing Gym, Sabrina and Kadabra used their psychic powers to transport themselves, their Master and those under Starro's thrall back to Saffron City, where all appeared in Sabrina's bedroom.

"Return." Sabrina ordered, calling her Pokémon back, while Starro, after setting the violet-blue haired Gym Leader on the floor and withdrew a Pokeball from her dress, called Gloom back, leaving Starro with Serena, Sabrina and Erika, while Pikachu also remained, standing in place beside Braixen and Sylveon.

"Shall we commence mating now?" She then asked, getting her answer as Starro wrapped his host's arms around hers', claiming her lips in a deep and heated kiss.

Feeling the desire of their Master, while Sabrina returned the kiss, her hands instinctively roaming across his chest, Serena assisted in getting her Master more comfortable, to which, after discarding her clothing and revealing her naked form, the brainwashed blonde walked around, getting behind Ash's body, where she grabbed at his pants and pulled them down, leaving Ash naked and revealing his member, which Starro, with his mental domination over Ash, made it fully erect.

With their Master naked, Sabrina broke from the kiss and did away with her clothing, revealing her D-cup sized breasts and her pussy, showing off her naked body to both her Master and the mind controlled form of Serena, who, being linked with Ash/Starro, felt her own desire to pleasure the brainwashed psychic, where she approached and pulled Sabrina to the bed, joined her as she climbed on top of her and then engaged the dark green haired woman in a passionate kiss

Though already erect, but upon seeing the pair make out, Starro could feel his host getting aroused by the display, but decided not to waste time just watching when he could be part of the pleasure and impregnating Serena and Sabrina, the brainwashed black haired Trainer moved onto the bed, sat on his knees as he positioned himself behind his drones, making both moan as they felt Ash's member rub around their pussies, choosing which of the two he would mate with and impregnate first.

However, choosing between Serena and Sabrina, Starro stopped when heard moaning, causing him to look over to see Braixen, who was on her back, Sylveon on top of her, while Pikachu was in a similar position to the alien mind controller, only Pikachu had his cock deep inside Sylveon's vagina, thrusting in and out of her, making the Fairy-type moan loudly from the pleasure she felt, just before Pikachu then pulled out of her, where he then inserted his member into Braixen, causing the fox Pokémon to moan at the pleasure she felt of having the Electric-type inside her waiting pussy.

Following Pikachu's lead, Starro mimicked the Pokémon's actions as he placed his hands on Serena's thighs, which made her moan in excitement, before her moans turned to loud cries as she felt her Master's cock push deep inside her.

"Master, oh, Master... You are so good...!" Serena moaned, showing she too had submitted to the primal desires of human mating, enjoying the feel of her Master's cock inside of her, not only causing Serena to keep moaning, but she also down, where she kissed Sabrina deeply on the lips, arousing both brainwashed women.

After several minutes of mating with Serena, Starro then removed his manhood, inserting it into Sabrina's threshold, which made the mind controlled psychic arch her back a little, moaning in pleasure, not just from having her Master inside of her, but also feeling her body press against Serena's.

"Master, you are so deep, it feels... feels wonderful..." Sabrina moaned out, before saying. "Please continue to use this body as you desire..."

"I intend to..." Starro groaned in reply, thrusting harder and deeper into Sabrina's pussy, making her moan louder.

And while the dark haired green woman soon felt Ash's cock leave her womanhood, she continued moaning, for Serena, though having her Master's manhood back inside of her, focused on her fellow drone as she moved her head down and started to run her tongue over Sabrina's breasts, filling Sabrina with surges of pleasure.

For the next hour, Starro switched between Serena and Sabrina as he continued mating with both his drones, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making both females moan in erotic pleasure.

However, after another few minutes of mating and switching between females, Starro felt his release approaching, his grasp on Serena's hips tightening, before the alien parasite then had his climax, cumming deep inside of Serena's womb, triggering the blonde's climax and causing her to cum all over Ash's manhood, making the alien mind controller groan in response, while Serena not only felt such wonderful feelings with her orgasm, but knew it wouldn't be long before she gave birth to more Starro clones.

With their climaxes over, but having energy left over, removing Ash's manhood from the blonde Starro turned his undivided attention to Sabrina, where, through Starro then inserted Ash's member back into the the green haired woman's pussy, making Sabrina gasp and moan in pure pleasure, moaning out to her Master and commenting on the pleasure he was giving her.

But like Serena, Sabrina, after several more minutes, was unable to contain her pleasure, where the mind controlled psychic then cried out loudly as she too climaxed, cumming all over Ash's manhood, which sent Starro over the edge, making him groan out loudly in pleasure as he climaxed a second time, releasing more of his seed, which filled Sabrina, which made her smile, knowing she too would also bare the clones of Starro the Conqueror.

With the successful impregnation of both Serena and Sabrina, Starro removed Ash's cock from the green haired woman's snatch, making her moan a little at the loss, but eagerly awaited for her and her other drones to bring more Starro clones into their world, also sensing that Pikachu had successfully impregnated both Braixen and Sylveon.

And while Starro knew it would only take a few minutes, deciding to have five of his drones breed new Starro clones rather than just four, the alien mind controller turned his attention to the unconscious form of Erika.

"Get her ready. I wish to impregnate her as well." He instructed, causing Serena and Sabrina to nod.

"As you command, Master Starro." Both replied obediently, where the pair got off of the bed, approached Erika, held her up and slipped off the dress she was wearing, along with the green bra and panties she wore underneath.

And with Erika naked, Serena and Sabrina lay her on the bed, on her stomach, where Starro got on top of the violet-blue haired woman, inserting his member into her vagina.

And though she was still under the effects of Gloom's Sleep Powder, a moan of pleasure escaped Erika's lips, while her pussy tightened around Ash's penis, her body acting on instinct and showing she wanted to mate with the brainwashed black haired trainer, which Starro sensed, causing him to start to move his hips back and forth, which made Ash's cock move in and out of Erika's vagina and made her moan louder.

As Starro continued, his actions made Erika continue to moan, her body filled with pleasure as Starro continued using Ash's body to mate with the violet-blue haired woman, filling the unconscious girl with nothing but pleasure.

However, after another thirty minutes of mating, thrusting in and out, going deep inside of Erika's womanhood, Starro then felt the girl's snatch tighten around his host's member, causing Starro to groan, feeling he was close to his orgasm and impregnating Erika.

And after several more thrusts, Starro then had his orgasm, releasing his seed into Erika's pussy and making her cry in pure ecstasy as she climaxed.

With their orgasms over, Starro removed Ash's manhood from Erika's pussy, while all Erika could do was remain on her stomach, her mind clouded by the pleasure.

But then, feeling her womb tingle from the combination of Ash's sperm and Starro's control over his body, it caused Erika to then moan out as her stomach bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, causing Starro to remove Ash's member from Erika's pussy, allowing the brainwashed woman to position herself on her back, where she let out another moan as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, before it happened.

"Master!" Erika cried out, where several Starro duplicates then came out of her vagina, adding to their numbers.

"Excellent work." Starro said, not just to Erika, but to his other drones, looking over to see Serena and Sabrina, each had Starro clones they had just given birth to, while Braixen and Sylveon had a set of Pokémon eggs in their possession, knowing each Egg contained a handful of clones that would help in bringing order to the Kanto Region.

"But we still have a long way to go before this world is mine." Starro then pointed out.

"We understand perfectly, Master Starro. Soon this world will be yours'." Erika replied, which caused Starro to smirk through Ash and say. "And all will become one with me."


	5. The True Master of Dragons

With the combined forces of Delia, Misty, Team Rocket, Erika and Sabrina, as well as her enhanced mental powers, Starro knew that it would only be a matter of time before the entire Kanto Region was under his rule.

And though Starro also knew that if things progressed as is, then all those that would be under his rule would have no trouble in assimilating the rest of the Regions, as well as the world.

But thinking on it, the alien mind controller decided he would advance to the other Regions himself, uniting every human and Pokémon he encountered into his hivemind in order to speed up the inevitable fate of the world, as well as continue to use Ash's body to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with the various women that would be suited as those to bare his Starro spawn.

Having accessed Ash's memories, the mind controlled Trainer already knew who would be next to submit to him, but also knew they wouldn't be as easy as the other women to assimilate and had to prepare against this foe.

Facing the naked forms of Serena, Sabrina and Erika, each of whom were holding a Pokémon Egg that contained more Starro clones, and after putting on just his jacket, Starro turned his attention to Serena, who nodded as she then approached her Master, for the pair felt a strong bond, with the alien mind controller deciding to keep the blonde around, as well as Pikachu, who, on instinct, leapt up and took a spot on the brainwashed Trainer's shoulder, who held no objection to the Electric-type in his sudden actions.

With Pikachu and Serena by his side, Starro was ready.

Facing the naked Sabrina, he commanded. "Teleport me back to Pallet Town."

"Yes Master." Sabrina then said in reply as she obeyed, the eye of the Starro clone on her face began to glow light blue, tapping into the psychic power of its host, which affected the Starro controlled forms of Ash, Serena and Pikachu, circling the three in a similar blue coloured aura, before vanishing, leaving Sabrina and Erika in the psychic's bedroom, to continue the duties of their Master and bring order and control to Saffron City with the mass of Starro clones they had produced from mating with their Master.

-With Starro-

After the teleportation finished, Starro, Pikachu and Serena found themselves in their desired area, to which they were back in Pallet Town, just outside Professor Oak's lab and in the field where all Ash's Pokémon were held, only looking at them, every last one had been assimilated.

From Bulbasaur to Unfezant, all had Starro clones attached to their faces as they all stood at attention, awaiting commands from their Master.

But knowing he only needed two to help him in his next conquest, Starro spoke up.

"Glalie, Noivern, you are needed." He said, which caused both brainwashed Pokémon to merely nod, to which Noivern then lowered his body, allowing Ash and Serena on his back, before the alien mind controller faced Glalie, withdrew its Pokéball and recalled the Ice-type back within the device until its services were needed.

And with that, Noivern took off, while Starro remained focused on the task at hand, ready to take on, capture and assimilate his next targets, Bianca and the Legendary Pokémon, Latias.

-With the Eon Pokémon-

Hidden in the Secret Garden within Alto Mare, Latias and Bianca continued to honour the sacrifice of Latios, not only by keeping an eye on the Soul Dew, but Bianca had taken to training Latias, making her stronger so no one would ever steal the Soul Dew to use for evil ever again.

Currently, Latias was in the middle of a training course Bianca and Lorenzo had made for her, to which Lorenzo had used his carpentry skills to create several wooden hoops that Latias navigated through.

And while going through the hoops, wooden planks that had been set throughout the area would pop out and Latias had to act fast, deciding to shoot at them or leave them as if, for Bianca had painted the planks, with some painted to look like crude copies of Annie and Oakley that had crosses for eyes, devil-like horns and other crude addons upon their faces, while the other targets were well painted to look like Ash, allowing Latias to tell which targets were ok to hit and which ones she had to try and avoid damaging.

Passing through the final hoops, Latias saw several targets pop up a small distance from her, and after taking a split moment to examine them, she let out a powerful cry and used her Dragon Pulse attack to blast the targets, before landing, finishing the course.

"You are improving. Great job." Bianca commented with a smile, which made Latias smile and chirp happily.

"But you could do better." Bianca then admitted, looking at the course and at some of the Ash targets, to see several had been damaged slightly, while a small percentage of them were missing their heads, embarrassing Latias.

Wanting to improve, Latias was ready to redo the course, but stopped as she and Bianca saw many of the Pokémon that had made the Secret Garden their home, heading their way and hurrying past them.

"What's going on?" Bianca asked, confused and concerned as to what could have all the Pokémon so afraid.

But before she could get an answer, from the woods, multiple blasts of water, mud and wind shot out and headed right at the red haired girl, which caused Latias to act fast and got before her friend, creating a blue coloured forcefield from her body that protected Bianca and herself.

Though grateful Latias had saved her, after dispelling her barrier, Bianca and Latias looked forward and saw the attackers, greatly confused to see it was some of the Poliwags, Woopers and Yamnas that lived in the Secret Garden.

But what confused them further were the strange and creepy looking starfish-like creatures on each of their faces.

Noticing two human shaped figures in the distance, Bianca, thinking the attackers to be thieves after the Soul Dew, then called out. "Listen, whoever you are, you cannot have the Soul Dew."

"You misunderstand my reason for coming back here." The figure replied in an emotionless tone, confusing Bianca and Latias by the words and the familiar voice, before both found themselves in absolute bewilderment as the figures then revealed themselves.

"My Master has no interest in the Soul Dew. He has come back for you two." The second figure said, which confused Bianca and Latias, before both were stunned when the pair revealed themselves.

And while they had no idea as to who the blonde haired girl was, let alone why she was almost naked, upon seeing Ash and Pikachu, Bianca and Latias were left in shock, but couldn't help but blush at seeing the black haired Trainer wearing nothing but his jacket, revealing his well-developed body and his manhood.

"What... what do you want with us?" Bianca then managed to ask, breaking from her combined feelings of worry and arousal after noticing that the blonde haired girl, Ash and Pikachu all had the same unidentified creatures grasping their faces.

"As we said, we have come for you. To make you like us and help Master Starro conquer this world." Serena told Bianca and Latias.

From Serena's words, Bianca and Latias now knew the name of the creature on Ash's face, as well as knowing it was controlling him, Pikachu and the others, to which both were about to speak, only to be silenced when Serena's stomach suddenly expanded, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, while Starro/Ash moved his hand just beneath Serena's legs, where red haired girl and the Eon Pokémon watched on, astonished when a copy of Starro, like the one on Ash's face, came out of her pussy, covered in the blonde's sexual fluids as it wriggled around in Ash's hand.

Looking at Bianca and Latias, seeing their expressions, the worry, anger, conflict, Starro knew that they too wouldn't cooperate.

But like those before Bianca and Latias, Starro was prepared to make them join his hivemind and said to the pair. "I can sense your refusal to join us. But you cannot escape your fate."

However, before Bianca or Latias could reply or react, Latias cried out in pain as she was struck in the side, which made the red haired girl cry out Latias' name in concern and rush over to check on the Eon Pokémon, before looking over to see the attacker was a Glalie that had a Starro copy on its face.

Approaching her, Bianca felt fear at seeing the Glalie heading toward her, alongside Pikachu, who had jumped off of Ash's shoulder, joining the Ice-type as they prepared to attack her.

However, Latias let out a loud cry, attacking first as she unleashed a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth, striking the ground before the manipulated forms of Ash's Pokémon.

Looking at Bianca, Latias knew that Ash and his Pokémon were a powerful force and had to protect her friend, to which the Eon Pokémon swept the red haired girl up, onto her back and took off, determined to protect her.

But as Latias took to the air, and despite her speed, strong gusts of sonic waves suddenly shot from the distance, striking Latias, who was shook greatly by the attack and accidently dropped Bianca.

Seeing her friend plummeting to the ground, Latias cried out, about to rush down and save Bianca, only for the Eon Pokémon to be struck again by a secondary gust of sonic energy, before a Noivern shot past Latias, where it grabbed Bianca's arms with his clawed feet, keeping her safe from slamming into the ground, but also restraining her movements.

Crying in concern, Latias saw the Starro controlled form of Ash approaching Bianca with the Starro copy in his hand, preparing to assimilate the red haired girl.

And though Latias tried to stop it, her path was blocked by Pikachu, Glalie and Noivern, all of whom attacked, forcing the Eon Pokémon.

"No!" She then heard Bianca cry out fearfully, just before looking over, horrified as Starro stood inches from the red haired girl, brought up his hand and placed the clone on Bianca's face, making Bianca cry out, putting up what resistance she could, only for her cries to stop almost instantly.

"All free will has been removed from this host, Master Starro." Bianca said, her tone void of emotion, showing she had become one with the alien mind controller.

"Latias." Bianca then called, just as Noivern released his hold over her, where the red haired girl looked up at the Eon Pokémon, staring at her with an emotionless expression as she said. "Submit to us. You know you cannot succeed, so why not just accept your fate?"

Though she was outnumbered, Latias shook her head, refusing to give up on herself and her friends, before letting out a loud and powerful cry as she attacked, shooting down, while her wings glowed with white energy.

"Pikachu, Glalie, Noivern, put an end to Latias' delusions. Take her down." Starro commanded, to which the three brainwashed Pokémon obeyed, getting before their Master, where Pikachu attacked with a Thunderbolt, Glalie used Ice Beam, while Noivern fired off another Boomburst.

But despite the oncoming attacks, from the combination of her training, speed and determination, Latias' body glowed with a white light, before multiples of the Eon Pokémon appeared, with several taking the hits and vanishing, while the real Latias got in, slamming her wings against Glalie and Noivern, knocking the duo down.

As Latias flew back up, ready to fight, glaring at the Starro controlled Ash, he just stared back at her.

"Not bad." He commented, a little impressed by her strategic movements of combining Double Team and Steel Wing.

"But it won't be enough." The alien parasite then stated, just as Pikachu, using his own great speed, shot up one of the trees and leapt at Latias, his body surrounded by golden electricity, just before he slammed into Latias, hard, making her cry out, both from the attack as well as the electricity forced into her body, leaving the Eon Pokémon afflicted with paralysis.

As sparks continued to emit from Latias, finding it harder to move, she knew she couldn't afford to take anymore risks and decided to play it safe, using Double Team again, following up by refracting the light in the area, making herself and her dopplegangers invisible.

However, after Glalie and Noivern got back up, ready to resume fighting for their Master, with its impeccable hearing, Noivern saw right through Latias' tricks, immediately spotting the real Latias, where the sound wave Pokémon then relayed the information to Starro and the others under his thrall with the mental link they shared in their hivemind.

Unaware that she had been spotted, Latias, still thinking she was somewhat protected, tried to attack again, flying around and using long range as she attacked with her Dragon Pulse, releasing a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth.

"Your attack is futile." Starro told Latias, just as Pikachu got before the mind controlled Trainer, surrounded his body with electricity and released it, which clashed with Latias' attack in a powerful blast.

Unsure of the condition of Bianca, Pikachu or the Starro controlled Ash, Latias was thrown off guard when Noivern suddenly shot from the smoke, past her illusive doubles, where the Flying/Dragon-type reached Latias and attacked, using Acrobatics as his body then gave off a blue glow, his speed suddenly increased, before Noivern began to slam into Latias over and over.

With each hit, all Latias could do was cry out, unable to escape from the attacks, until the Eon Pokémon was unable to take anymore, for Noivern then slammed Latias down, knocking her to the ground where she collapsed, trying her hardest to pull herself up, but found that the combination of damage to her being and the paralysis were making it all but impossible, before she lost consciousness.

With Latias down, Starro, Pikachu, Serena and Bianca approached her, staring at the unconscious Pokémon, before Bianca commented. "It will be a while before she awakens."

"Shall we prepare for her to join us?" The red haired girl then asked as she began to remove her clothing, earning a nod from Starro, who grabbed Bianca and laid the brainwashed girl on her back, removing her white bra and panties, revealing her C-cup sized breasts and pussy, before the alien mind controller positioned himself on top of Bianca, ready to mate and impregnate her.

But before mating with Bianca, Starro turned his focus on the other brainwashed Pokémon.

"Go. Find those who resist my will and prepare them to be one with me." He instructed, causing Glalie, Noivern and the various Pokémon to obey and head off, leaving their Master, who then turned his attention back to Bianca, where he moved Ash's head down and claimed her lips in a kiss, while aligning his host's member with the red haired girl's pussy, pushing it inside of Bianca and causing her to moan.

"Oh, Master..." She let out, feeling nothing but pleasure, for like Serena when he had first mated with her, she was a virgin, though with his control over her mind, Starro disabled her pain receptors.

"You are so deep... so big... Ah... Keep going... keep using Ash's cock...!" Bianca moaned out erotically, to which, through Ash, Starro nodded in reply.

"I intend to..." He groaned as he continued to thrust his manhood in and out of Bianca's vagina, filling her with greater amounts of pleasure.

And while Starro and Bianca were mating, not wasting time, as well as impregnating her, the naked form of Serena, who was on all fours, was moaning loudly, for the mind controlled form of Pikachu was behind her, holding her hips tightly as he was thrusting his penis in and out of her.

"That's it... that's it...! Keep using this body so I mare bare more of my Master's spawn...!" Serena moaned, more focused on getting pregnant than the pleasure she felt, getting satisfaction from Pikachu's body, but felt that much more when it was Ash's penis inside of her, pleasing her.

And looking over at her Master and their newly acquired servant, Serena could see Bianca felt like her, wanting both her Master to impregnate her and to fill her being with pleasure.

As the mind controlled forms of Ash and Pikachu continued, mating with the brainwashed women, the garden was filled with the sounds of their moans, groans and other noises of pleasure for another half hour.

But after a few more minutes, feeling her climax, Bianca was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out in warning. "Oh, Master... Ah... I can't... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!"

Starro increased his thrusts, going deeper inside of the red haired girl until she then cried out and climaxed, cumming all over Ash's manhood, which the mind controlled Trainer then followed up with a loud groan as he then had his orgasm, filling Bianca's vagina with his seed and impregnating her.

With their orgasms over, Bianca remained on her back, while the alien parasite managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the red haired girl and removed Ash's member from out of Bianca's pussy, sensing it was only a matter of time before she would gave birth to another batch of Starro clones.

And she wasn't the only one, for Pikachu had finished with his orgasm shortly after, filling Serena with his cum, where it was then both girls then moaned as their stomachs bulged, both looking like they were in the late stages of pregnancy, before both moved into sitting positions before their Master and his brainwashed Pikachu, who watched on as their sexual fluids started to leak out of the girls pussies at an increased rate, before both moaned louder when two exact duplicates of the Starro clones slipped out of their vaginas.

Approaching Serena and Bianca, Starro bent down, picking one of the clones up, before turning when he heard a small groan, indicating Latias was regaining consciousness.

"Perfect timing." Starro commented, for he wanted to test if his enhanced mental powers would be enough to control a Legendary Pokémon and walked over to Latias, who was slowly pulling herself up and slowly opened her eyes, only for her vision to be blocked as Starro placed the duplicate upon Latias' face, making her cry out.

"There is no point in trying to fight it." Bianca stated in an emotionless tone, watching on as Latias thrashed around and continued to cry out.

"You cannot resist the will of Starro the Conqueror." Starro then added, sensing his mental hold over Latias' mind was growing and her resistance was slowly fading, eventually leaving nothing, where the Eon Pokémon then ceased her cries and stared ahead blankly, turned into another mindless drone for the alien parasite to command.

With Latias brainwashed, Starro was curious, interested upon seeing Pikachu successfully mate with Serena, which made the alien mind controller wonder if Ash's body could also impregnate not just humans, but female Pokémon as well.

"Latias, turn around." He ordered, causing the mind controlled Legendary Pokémon to obey and got into position, where Starro saw Latias' slit was exposed and already wet with her sexual fluids, causing him to comment. "I can sense that like Serena, you too have a strong urge to mate with my host."

Latias nodded in reply, already having an attraction to Ash, but now that she got to mate with his form, part of her was in a more primal state of mind and waited for her Master to use Ash's body to pleasure her.

Sensing Latias' desire, Starro decided to give Latias some pleasure before simply inserting Ash's penis inside and mating with her, to which the alien mind controller then moved Ash's head, down to Latias' pussy and began to lick around it, causing the Eon Pokémon to moan loudly at the pleasure she felt.

And the pleasure increased for the brainwashed Pokémon when Starro pushed his host's tongue into her folds, making Latias cry out at the sensations of pleasure.

But after several minutes, Latias was unable to contain her pleasure and let out a loud cry as she experienced her orgasm, filling Ash's mouth with her love juices, most of which he swallowed.

After making her cum, Starro then stood back up, ready for the main focus on mating, to which the brainwashed teen held Latias close to him as he grasped her hips and inserted his member into the Eon Pokémon's vagina, before he began to thrust back and forth inside of her.

From the feel of Ash's member inside of her, with Starro thrusting in and out of her, all Latias could do was moan, loving the pleasure her body was feeling.

"Oh, yes... that's it, Latias… Ah... Keep... keep going...!" Starro groaned as he and Latias continued mating, with the alien parasite remaining interested in the result of a male mating with a female Pokémon, and was soon to learn the result, for both felt their climaxes approaching after another twenty minutes, causing Latias to moan louder, while feeling Ash's thrusts increase and move deeper inside of her.

And after another ten minutes, through his host, Starro then let out a loud groan as he came, filling Latias' womb with his seed, making Latias cry out as she climaxed, where the alien mind controller, after his orgasm was over, removed Ash's cock from the Eon Pokémon's pussy, making Latias moan, both from the loss of her Master's member and moaning as her stomach bulged, impregnated with the seed of the conqueror, before Latias moaned loader as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, before Starro got the question of a human and a female Pokémon mating answered when Latias cried out as an egg, filled with Starro clones came out of her out of her vaginas, filled with clones just waiting to awaken and absorb other humans and Pokémon into their Master's hivemind.

The conquering of the Johto Region had begun.

-Several hours later-

After spending a few more hours in the Secret Garden, managing not only to assimilate every last Pokémon within, but through Ash, Pikachu and the various male Pokémon absorbed into Starro's hivemind, they had impregnated Serena, Bianca and the females, creating an entire army of Starro clones.

And with all the clones at his command, Starro knew he could assimilate not just all of Alto Mare, but another city of the Johto Region, to which he left Bianca in charge of uniting all of Alto Mare with Starro, while he, Pikachu, Serena and Latias headed off, taking to the skies, leaving Alto Mare and heading to the next city, one Starro believed would not only provide him with many humans and Pokémon to fall to his power, but also a few familiar females from Ash's memories that would prove useful in both reproduction and pleasure.

-Sometime later-

Within the Blackthorn City Gym, Clair and Iris were facing off against each other, both giving it their all as teacher against student, for Clair, after beating Iris in their first Battle, saw great potential in the girl from the Village of Dragons, offering to take her under her wing and make her a true Master of Dragons, an offer that Iris happily accepted.

And thanks to Clair's training, Iris had improved, not just in her skills as a Dragon Master, to the point her Axew and Gible had Evolved to Haxorus and Garchomp, but spending more time with Clair, Iris had evolved in her own way, becoming more mature and losing her more wild side.

Smiling at her student, Clair, as she withdrew a Pokéball, then asked. "Are you ready, Iris?"

"I am, Miss. Clair." Iris replied respectfully and smiling back confidently as she held her own Pokéball, ready to Battle.

"Haxorus, It's showtime!" The purple haired girl then called, tossing her Pokéball out and causing the axe jaw Pokémon to appear, which let out a powerful roar, showing his eagerness to fight.

Liking both Iris and Haxorus' determined attitudes, Clair smiled, but wasn't going to go any easy on them, throwing her Pokéball and calling upon her Dragonite, who let out a powerful cry as well.

With both Pokémon called, Clair was the first to act.

"Dragonite, start off with Whirlwind!" She quickly commanded, to which Dragonite responded by flapping her wings, creating a strong gust that forced both Iris and Haxorus to shield their eyes as best they could.

"Now, attack with Dragon Rush!" Clair then called, not letting up, nor did Dragonite, who charged at Haxorus with a powerful, blue aura circling her form.

Looking through the winds as best she could, Iris acted fast.

"Counter with Endure!" She quickly called, causing Haxorus to ignore the strong winds as best he could, pressed his feet into the ground and prepared to take the attack head on.

However, when Dragonite slammed against Haxorus, pushing him back a few feet, Clair smiled.

"Not bad, but not good enough." The Gym Leader commented, which confused Iris a little, that was until Clair gave her next command to her Dragon Pokémon. "Dragonite, use Attract."

Dispelling the aura around her, Dragonite stared at Haxorus, where she then winked at the male Dragon, releasing several pink hearts that then hit the axe jaw Pokémon, exploding into pink sparkles upon contact with him and causing Haxorus to fall in love with the female Dragonite.

Letting her go, Haxorus stared at Dragonite with affection, leaving him open to attacks.

"Haxorus! Now's not the time to be all smitten. Fight back!" Iris called out, but found her words had no effect on her Pokémon, who just continued to stare lovingly at Dragonite, allowing Clair to continue to fight.

"Strike with Dragon Claw!" The blue haired Gym Leader commanded, to which Dragonite's claws glowed white, where she then brought them out and began to slash Haxorus with them, breaking the little love spell she had over him, but replacing it with a fair amount of damage.

Upon seeing her Pokémon being harmed, Iris showed and expressed her concern.

However, though she could sense Haxorus' pain, she too could sense he didn't want to give up or let Iris down.

"Dragon Tail!" Iris commanded, to which the axe jaw Pokémon suddenly swung his tail around, slamming it right into Dragonite and throwing her back.

"Great work. Now follow up with Giga Impact!" The purple haired girl then called proudly, with her Pokémon nodding and obeying as he lunged at Dragonite, surrounding his form in a great energy as he slammed into Dragonite, throwing her back, where she skidded and landed before Clair.

Looking at Dragonite, Clair asked. "Can you continue?"

Dragonite nodded in reply as she rose, taking a fighting stance before the Dragon Master, who smiled at her Pokémon's continued loyalty and determination, before the pair focused back on Iris and Haxorus.

"Outrage!" Both Dragon users then called, where red auras circled their Pokémon, before both Dragon-types shot at each other, about to slam their fists into each other.

However, their attacks failed to collide, for a sudden barrier appeared between the Dragons, ceasing their attacks and confusing them, as well as Clair and Iris.

Puzzled by the barrier, Iris asked. "What happened?"

{We have been observing you during your Battle, but we didn't want you to overdo it. Your services are needed.} The four heard a voice speak to them, hearing it inside their heads, which confused Clair, Iris and their Dragons further.

Wanting an answer, Clair, while searching for the unknown entity, called out. "And who are you?"

{I am nothing more than a mere extension to my Master.} They heard the voice say, the tone lacking any emotion, before they revealed themselves, stunning Clair and iris.

"It's Latias!" Iris said in awe, never expecting to encounter such a rare Dragon Pokémon, let alone in Clair's Gym.

And while Clair was amazed as well, she, along with Dragonite, could sense something was wrong with the Eon Pokémon, guessing it had something to do with the strange creature on her face, raising a few more questions Clair already had.

"Why are you here, and what did you mean by 'we'?" The blue haired woman asked, getting Latias' attention, who stared at her blankly and put both Clair and her Dragonite on the defensive, feeling an eerie chill the way the thing on Latias' face stared at them.

{I was sent to observe you. And as I said, I am part of my Master. I am one with him.} Latias then said, using its telepathy to allow Iris and Haxorus to hear her reply.

"And who is this Master?" Iris asked, more confused than ever, while also sensing something wrong with the current situation.

"That would be me."

Hearing the familiar voice, Clair, Iris, Dragonite and Haxorus turned, where the Dragon Masters were stunned at the sight before them.

"Ash!?" Clair and Iris let out, perplexed as to why he had shown up and bewildered as to why the black haired Trainer was with a blonde haired girl, wearing nothing but their jackets.

"Why are you and the girl with you not wearing clothes?" Iris questioned, blushing at seeing the pair naked, namely at seeing Ash's penis.

"And what are those things on you?" Clair followed up, seeing the same starfish-like creatures attached to not only Ash, Pikachu and the blonde's faces, but on their bodies as well.

"These are replicas of my creator, Starro Prime. He created me to find a suitable host and restore his energy by assimilating all with him." Starro told Clair and Iris, his words shocking the pair.

"As for why my host is without clothing, I originally planned to use his body to merely impregnate the females of his world and repopulate, but I admit I have come to taking a liking to such a primal form of mating, which is why you two shall be next to receive my seed and bare my spawn." The brainwashed Ash then said, turning the shock of Clair and Iris to feelings of disturbance.

From Starro's reply, Clair and Iris felt disgusted.

"You're using Ash to have sex?" The Gym Leader questioned, which received a nod from the mind controlled Trainer.

"We won't let you manipulate Ash any further!" Iris stated as she rushed beside the blue haired woman, while their Pokémon stood before the duo.

{It's too late. You cannot stop the will of our Master.} Clair, Iris, Dragonite and Haxorus heard Latias say, watching as she took a spot before Starro, looking as though she would be the ones to face them first.

{Already, the entire Kanto Region is one with our Master.} Latias then informed.

"And even as we speak, Blackthorn City is being assimilated." Another voice said, horrifying Clair when a familiar red haired male entered the Gym.

"Lance!" She called, getting no response from her cousin, filling Clair with further worry as she thought. 'Not you too.'

"You know you cannot defeat all of us." Starro stated in a cold, logical tone, where he then said. "You can only surrender and become one with me."

"Pika." Pikachu replied, agreeing with his brainwashed Trainer.

"But why? Why are you doing this?" Iris questioned, refusing to believe there was nothing she could do and called out. "Ash, you have to fight it! Fight that evil monster!"

"Evil? You think I am evil? You presume that I am evil and that's the problem with beings such as yourself. I am not evil, I am bringing unity and order to your chaos filled world. There shall be no more crime, no conflicts, no chaos, only order. All shall become one with me and a part of me as I unify this world."

"Not without a fight you won't!" Iris said back in a determined tone.

"I see you have made your choice. So be it." Starro replied, to which Serena, Pikachu and Lance headed out of the Gym, leaving the alien parasite and Latias facing Clair, Iris, Dragonite and Haxorus.

"Sorry Ash, but this is for your own good." Iris said, hating to harm her friend, but was sure he would want it that way.

"Dragon Rage!" The purple haired girl then called, earning a nod from Haxorus, who then attacked, opening his mouth and forming a light blue orb of energy that it then unleashed.

"Dragonite, attack with Hyper Beam!" Clair followed up, to which Dragonite formed an orange ball of energy in her mouth, gathering a great amount of energy in the orb, before releasing it as a powerful beam that combined with Haxorus' attack, making a devastating force that headed right at Starro and Latias.

However, as the combined blast hit Latias, consuming her and the area around her in a powerful burst of energy, Clair and Iris were shocked when they heard Latias' voice speak within the rising dust.

{You lack the power to defeat us.} The Eon Pokémon commented, shocking the girls and their Pokémon when they saw the dust from the blast disperse, revealing Latias had used Safeguard, forming a barrier that not only protected her, but also protecting the alien mind controller from Dragonite and Haxorus' power.

"And now you all shall be one with me." Starro added, to which Latias then used her enhanced mental powers, using her Psychic attack, causing the eye on the clone attached to her face to glow with a purple energy that then affected Clair, Iris, Dragonite and Haxorus, circling the four and preventing them from moving.

And as they remained trapped by Latias' power, all began to feel their minds drifting away, unable to resist the mental hold Latias was gaining over them, to the point their eyes turned dull and glazed over as Clair, Iris, Dragonite and Haxorus all fell under Latias' power.

Sensing the girls and their Pokémon were truly under the effect of Latias' mind control, Starro approached the four, Latias dispelling the hold she had over each of them, where they then got to their knees, showing their loyalty to the alien mind controller.

"What are your commands, Master?" Clair asked in a distant tone, staring blankly at the brainwashed form of Ash, who already knew what to do with the four.

"You two." Starro said to Clair and Iris. "Take off your clothing and prepare for my host to mate with you."

"As you command." Clair and Iris replied, doing as they were commanded and began to slip out of their clothing, with Clair removing her cape, shoes and blue dress, leaving her in a powder blue bra and matching panties, while Iris relieved herself of her clothing, showing she wasn't wearing any underwear and allowing Starro to see her naked form, which caused Starro's host body to get a little aroused.

"Iris, I have decided you will be first." Starro said, slipping off Ash's jacket and cap, leaving the mind controlled form of Ash naked as he approached Iris.

"But before that." He then said, turning his attention to Dragonite and Haxorus and commanded. "Haxorus, move down."

Still under Latias' influence, the Dragon Pokémon did as Latias' Master had told him, lowering his body down, where Starro removed one of the Starro clones off of his being and placed it upon Haxorus' face, who was unable to put up any resistance and was immediately assimilated, turned into another drone for the alien mind controller, while Dragonite was about to be used to breed more Eggs.

"Haxorus, Dragonite, while I mate with your former owners, the two of you will mate to increase the amount of Starro clones." Starro instructed, earning loyal nods from both brainwashed Pokémon.

"As for you." Starro then said, focusing on Latias. "You will switch to your human form and get Clair ready for me."

{Yes, Master Starro.} Latias replied through telepathy, before changing, taking the form of a young woman with red hair, similar to bianca's, only it was a lighter shade of red and also flowed down her back.

The human form of Latias had a set of E-cup sized breasts and a shapely body, making her look irresistible.

And though she greatly desired to mate with her Master, knowing he would take her again soon, most likely after Clair and Iris were impregnated and properly assimilated, Latias approached Clair, wrapped her arms around the Gym Leader and kissed her deeply, causing the brainwashed blue haired woman to give in and kissed Latias back.

As Latias and Clair continued their actions, with the Eon Pokémon not only making out with Clair, her hands roamed around the blue haired woman's body, tearing off her underwear and leaving her naked, where Latias then moved her head to Clair's chest, making her moan as she felt Latias' mouth move over her left breast, licking and sucking upon it.

"Yes... oh, yes...!" Clair moaned, losing herself to the pleasure Latias was giving her. "Feels so good...!"

"And it will only be better when you are one with our Master." Latias informed, looking over to see not just the Dragon Pokémon in the midst of their mating, with Dragonite on all fours, moaning loudly as Haxorus was behind her, slamming his Dragon cock in and out of Dragonite's pussy, but Iris was feeling similar pleasure with the alien parasite, who was engaging her in a deep and lustful kiss as she sat in his lap, his hands roamed across Iris' breasts, rubbing around her hardened nipples and filling the brainwashed Dragon Master with pleasure.

"Master... Ah... Master Starro, that's so... so good...!" Iris moaned, before her pleasure increased as the brainwashed form of Ash then lowered his left hand, down to Iris' womanhood and pushed his middle and index finger inside of her, making the purple haired girl throw her head back and let out a loud cry of pleasure.

The sight of seeing their Master and his drone in such pleasure continued to arouse Latias and Clair, with the red haired Poké-woman lowering Clair onto her back, where she got on top of her and claimed her lips in another lustful kiss, both moaning as their breasts and pussies pressed and rubbed against each other.

But as much as Latias was enjoying the pleasures of mating with the same gender, she could sense Clair was close to her orgasm, as was the mind controlled Pokémon and Iris

"Master Starro, I... Ah... I'm going to... Ah... to cum...!" Iris let out, unable to contain herself and had her orgasm, arching her back as she climaxed all over Starro's fingers, who, after removing Ash's fingers from Iris' pussy, decided it was time and aimed Ash's manhood at Iris pussy, which made the purple haired girl moan out, feeling the tip of Ash's cock rubbing against her lower lips, before she then moaned loudly as lowered her body, impaling herself on Starro/Ash's member.

"You are so tight... Ah... So tight... Keep going...!" Starro groaned out, feeling the pleasure through Starro, to which, Iris, not wanting to displease her Master, continued to impale herself on her Master's manhood, letting out gasps, moans and cries of pure pleasure.

For another thirty minutes, the Gym was filled with the sounds of the alien mind controller and his mind controlled thralls continuing to mate, with not just Starro and Iris feeling great amounts of pleasure, but Dragonite and Haxorus, as well as Latias and Clair were enjoying the sensations of pleasure they felt.

However, through his link to his drones, Starro could sense that Iris was close to climax as her body felt hotter, sweat was dripping down her, while her movements were turning frantic as all she could do was moan out cry out loudly from the pleasure.

And after several more minutes, Iris then cried out in pure ecstasy, as she then had her climax, cumming all over her Ash's manhood, before Starro then groaned out as he experiencing his own through his host, releasing Ash's semen and filling Iris' womb, knowing she'd soon give birth to a whole batch of Starro clones.

Finished mating with Iris, the girl from the Village of Dragons collapsed onto Ash's body, exhausted from the pleasure, while Starro looked at her, where he saw that through the control Latias held over her, within Iris was a longing, lust, desire and pleasure, to which Starro then rolled himself and Iris around so he was on top of her, allowing Starro to remove himself from the Iris's pussy, making her moan a little.

And Iris then moaned once again when her waist, expanded, appearing like Iris was in the the last stages in pregnancy, before she moaned a final time as her stomach then shrank back down as she gave birth to another Starro clone, which the alien parasite picked up and placed the clone on Iris' face, making her one with Starro.

"All free will has been removed from this human. I await your commands, Master Starro." Iris said in a loyal, though emotionless tone.

"Very good." Starro said in reply, rising to his feet, where he turned his attention to Clair and Latias, feeling Ash's member get hard at the sight before him, finding the blue haired woman and the Pokémon in her human form, continuing to pleasure each other, now in a sixty nine position, with Clair remaining on her back, while Latias hovered over her, both licking the other's pussy.

Filled with pleasure, Clair's pleasure increased as she felt Starro move behind her, grabbing and spreading her legs, revealing her wet, shaven snatch, where the alien parasite then grabbed Clair's hips and thrust forward, pushing Ash's cock deep inside the blue haired woman's vagina, which made her break from Latias' womanhood and moan in pure pleasure.

"Master, it feels so good… Ah... Give me pleasure… please keep using Ash's cock… Ah… Use my body as you see fit…!" Clair moaned loudly, enjoying not just the feel of Ash's member thrusting in and out of her snatch, but also the pleasure of Latias, who remained on top of Clair and licked around her clit, as well as trailing her tongue around Ash's penis as best she could, filling Starro with pleasure, but he remained focused on Clair, adding her to his hivemind and successfully mating with her.

Continuing to pleasure her, Starro thrust Ash's manhood deeper into Clair's womb, making her moan louder, while Starro groaned louder, where he then called. "That's it, Clair… Feel my host inside you… Enjoy the pleasure only I can give you… You are mine...!"

"Yes… Oh, yes... Ah... I... I'm all yours', Master Starro...!" The Dragon Master then moaned, losing herself to the pleasure, which Starro and Latias could sense, with the Poké-woman backing away and allowing her Master to continue mating with the blue hair woman.

Getting more into human mating, Starro increased his thrusts, causing Clair to not only moan louder, instinctively, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs went around his waist, continuing to moan from feeling Ash's big cock slide in and out of her wet vagina.

However, after another forty five minutes, the two started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew ever closer, causing Starro to groan out. "Clair, I... Ah... I can't hold it... I can feel Ash is to cum…!"

"Me too, Master Starro... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm... I'm cumming...!" Clair moaned loudly, before crying out in pure ecstasy as she experienced her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all Ash's manhood.

And with Clair's climax, Starro could feel Ash was unable to hold back, letting out a loud groan as he had his orgasm and released his semen into Clair's waiting womb, making sure Ash's cock was milked of all his cum so Clair would be another to bare his Starro clones.

With their orgasms over, Starro removed Ash's member from Clair, which made her moan at the loss, while Starro, Latias and Iris waited patiently for the blue haired woman to give birth to more Starro clones.

However, they broke from Clair when they heard Haxorus groan loudly, looking over to see the Starro infused Dragon climax, cumming inside of Dragonite and filling her, to which Starro could sense the female Dragonite was now carrying several Starro Eggs and decided that when they came into existence and hatched, Clair and Iris would call upon all their Pokémon and place them within Starro's hivemind.

With Dragonite now full of Starro clones, it wasn't long before Clair was too, where the blue haired woman then moaned a little as her stomach bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy.

Clair then let out a secondary moan as her sexual fluids started to leak out of her pussy at an increased rate, before an exact duplicate of the Starro clone on her face came out of her vagina that wriggled on the ground between her legs, just before Starro picked it up and held it near Clair's head, allowing it to latch onto her, where it binded her forever to Starro's will.

And with Clair and Iris under his control, Starro knew that not only would Blackthorn City fall under his rule, so too would the other towns and cities of the Johto Region.

All would be one with Starro the Conqueror.


	6. Champion Conquests

Keeping Ash as his main host body, the central point in his hivemind, through Ash, Starro gave off a rare smile.

Not only was he right, feeling that with each passing minute, more and more people and Pokémon were being placed under his control, but as he continued to remain attached to creatures he felt less evolved than him, the alien mind controller began to take an interest to their rituals, namely the process of reproduction, finding it particularly interesting that he desired to keep a select few of the women he had assimilated close to him, not allowing any of his drones to mate with or impregnate them, leading to the second reason of his smile, for he was currently in the Secret Garden of Alto Mere, completely naked, alongside him were the naked forms of Serena, Misty, Iris and Latias, with the blonde haired girl on all fours, moaning at the feel of Ash's manhood inside of her.

"Master, oh, Master..." Serena moaned, she too enjoying the pleasure that Starro was giving her.

"It's so deep... so good...! I feel honored to be one of your drones...!" The blonde then let out, continuing to enjoy the feel of her Master thrusting in and out of her, making the alien parasite groan in reply.

"Good to hear... And soon, all will be one with Starro..." Starro groaned in reply, enjoying Serena's body as he continued mating with her.

"Master?" Starro then heard a feminine voice call, causing him to look to his side, where he saw, Sabrina and her Kadabra, alongside the naked forms of the Gym Leaders of Goldenrod City and Olivine City, Whitney and Jasmine.

"We have bought you two more that feel a close connection with your host." Sabrina told her Master, earning nods from both the brainwashed women.

"We are now one with you." Whitney and Jasmine said in unison, before the brunette went on and added. "As do our bodies, which long to be one with you."

"Very well." Starro said in reply, pulling his manhood from out of Serena, facing Whitney and Jasmine as he commanded. "Then get into position and prepare for reproduction."

"As you command, Master." Whitney and Jasmine both replied and obeyed, to which Jasmine then lay on her back, while Whitney climbed on top of her.

With both women in position, both feeling their arousal and desires to mate increasing as their breasts and pussies rubbed, Whitney then let out a moan as she felt Starro place his hands on her thighs.

"Get ready to truly be one with Starro." He said, inserting Ash's member inside of the pink haired Gym Leader, which caused Whitney to arch her head up and moan in pleasure.

"Oh, Master... Oh yes... yes...!" Whitney moaned out as Starro's cock moved in and out of her, while Jasmine moaned at feeling Whitney's breasts rub against hers', before Starro eventually pulled out of the pink haired Gym Leader and inserted his cock into the brunette, causing the Jasmine to moan with delight.

"Master… Oh, Starro, we are lucky to have you... we are glad to part of your hive mind..." Jasmine moaned, enjoying the pleasure as the alien parasite continued mating with his latest slaves.

Time didn't matter to Whitney or Jasmine, to them all that mattered was Starro, who rotated between mating with them, filling both women with great amounts of pleasure.

But eventually, Jasmine, feeling Starro inside of her once again, moaned loudly, feeling she was reaching her limit.

"Master, I can't... I can't... Oh, Master!" Jasmine cried out as she let out a loud scream of pleasure, cumming all over Starro's cock.

And with Jasmine's orgasm, wasting no time, Starro pulled his cock out of Jasmine and went back to mating with Whitney, who moaned loudly as she felt her own release approaching.

"Me too... Oh, Master... I'm cumming...!" Whitney then let out as she also screamed in pleasure, her orgasm soon hitting her, while Starro groaned, feeling her tight pussy clamp once again around his cock, causing Starro to let out a loud groan as he came, releasing his seed inside of his pink haired drone.

-End Lemons-

Finished in their mating, Starro removed his manhood from Whitney's snatch, where the pink haired girl then got off of Jasmine and lay beside her, while Starro stood over the pair, looking at his latest drones and watching on as their stomachs bulged, both moaning as they could feel the seed of their Master had successfully impregnated each of them, before both gave birth, their sexual fluids leaking from their pussies as a set of Starro clones slipped from their vaginas.

"What are your orders now, Master?" Jasmine asked, raising to her feet alongside Whitney.

"Kanto and Johto now belong to me, but I know there are four more Regions that have equal woman that my host finds attractive. While my drones will bring Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos under my order, I will personally conquer the women that my host body wishes to mate with." Starro said in reply.

"Serena?" He called, facing the brainwashed blonde, where he then instructed. "Find Pikachu and bring him to me. Then gather our Pokémon, we will need them if the Trainers Ash fought against are just as challenging."

"Yes, Master Starro." Serena replied, doing as commanded and headed off, going deeper into the garden, where she soon found Pikachu, who was in a similar position compared to her Master.

While Starro had been mating with Whitney and Jasmine, Pikachu was in the middle of his own pleasure, with the Electric-type Pokémon mating with Braixen and Sylveon.

As the fox Pokémon was on lying her back, her chest heaving from the obvious pleasure she had experienced, Pikachu was in the midst of mating with Sylveon, who was on all fours, while Pikachu was behind her.

He had his paws on her legs and was pushing and pulling his manhood in and out of her vagina, making the Fairy-type Pokémon moan in pure pleasure.

"Pikachu." Serena interrupted, causing Pikachu, Braixen and Sylveon to look at the blonde, curious as to what she desired.

"I apologize for disturbing you, but our Master desires your presence." Serena explained, her tone full of respect, seeing the Starro controlling Pikachu as an equal to the one controlling Ash, as if Pikachu was second in command of Starro's hivemind.

"Pikachu." Pikachu replied with an understanding nod, who then finished in his mating with Sylveon as he filled her with his seed, making the mind controlled Pokémon cry out as she climaxed.

But knowing they had no time to rest, pulling his cock out of Sylveon, Pikachu followed Serena, as did Braixen and Sylveon back to Starro, where they saw their Master redressing, sliding Ash's cap back on his head, before picking up the Starro clones his latest drones had produced and allowed them to latch upon his arms.

Set for his next conquests, Starro reached into Ash's jacket and took out a Pokéball, holding it at Pikachu, where he commanded "Pikachu, return."

With that, a red light was released form the Pokéball, which covered the Pikachu's form and set the Electric-type Pokémon back inside, awaiting for his Master to call upon him.

And after placing the Pokéball containing Pikachu in his jacket, Starro withdrew another Pokéball.

"Charizard, come forth." Starro then said, tossing the Pokéball and causing the brainwashed form that was Charizard to take a stand before the alien mind controller, who then lowered his body, allowing his Master upon his back.

"There is a certain woman I wish to have serve under my rule." The alien parasite told his drones, before he looked upon the other mind controlled women and instructed. "Latias, you will assist Sabrina in bringing order to Hoenn. Start off by finding May. I am confident she will prove most useful as both a Trainer and one to bare my spawn."

{Yes, Master. As you command.} Latias replied in a loyal, though emotionless tone, just as Sabrina climbed upon her back, recalling her Pokémon back in their Pokéballs, though she remained naked, save a sash to keep her Pokéballs attached to, and then headed off to find the brunette, while Starro took off for his next conquest, certain they would not only prove most useful, being a Pokémon Champion, as well as another woman to impregnate.

-Sometime later: Upcoming Lemons-

On the sandy beach of Undella Town, taking a break from her duties as Champion of Sinnoh was Cynthia, who was dressed in a black bikini and was relaxing on a beach mat, enjoying not only the sights, the sun and the tranquility, but also the company she had brought along with her.

"Thank you for your invitation." Cynthia heard her companion say, looking over to her left to see the Kalos Champion, Diantha, who was clad in a white coloured bikini, making the blonde smile.

"It was no problem. After all that trouble that Team Flare caused, I knew you could use a vacation." Cynthia replied in a friendly tone of voice, continuing to smile as she watched Diantha relax alongside her, taking to resting on a pink coloured beach towel on her stomach.

"True. But if it wasn't for Ash, Lysandre would have destroyed all of Kalos." Diantha said, smiling as the image of the black haired Trainer came to her mind.

"He is something." Cynthia commented in reply, agreeing with Diantha and commenting. "Ash is a great Trainer, a great friend, very kind."

"And he is quite handsome." Diantha then said absentmindedly, leaving Cynthia silent, while a blush appeared on their face, having similar thoughts toward the young Trainer.

However, before either could say another word, both heard the sound of Pokéballs being cast open, followed by a familiar voice.

"Bulbasaur, Bayleaf, use Vine Whip."

From the command, Cynthia and Diantha were in shock as a set of green vines wrapped around their bodies, binding their arms and feet, leaving both women hanging in the air, with Diantha hanging upside down.

Struggling against their bindings, Cynthia and Diantha looked over, where they were further shocked, as well as confused to see the one they had been commenting with the highest regards now attacking them.

Sensing something was wrong with him and his Pokémon, Cynthia questioned. "Ash, what are you doing?"

"And what is that thing on your face?" Diantha then asked, telling whatever was on Ash's face was the source of his unprovoked attack upon them.

"I am no longer Ash Ketchum, I am Starro the Conqueror." Starro said through Ash, before the alien parasite explained. "I am merely using Ash as my host body, so I can spread my spawn and restore my creator, Starro Prime, to his full power."

From Starro's words, Cynthia and Diantha glared at the parasite controlling Ash.

"You fiend! Let us go! Let Ash go!" Cynthia yelled, only to be ignored as Starro walked in front of the two women, where he then slipped off Ash's jacket, followed by his cap and his shirt, revealing his chest to the pair and making both blush.

Shaking her head at seeing Ash's body, focusing on their current situation and wanting answers, Diantha then asked. "What do you plan on doing?"

"With every Pokémon and person that becomes one with Starro, Starro Prime grows stronger. You two will be added to my hivemind and will be used to bring more clones into this world." Starro replied as he took of Ash's pants, revealing he was not wearing underwear underneath, as well as showing his erect member to the bound women, making both blush at the sight of Ash's penis.

But quickly remembering what Starro had said and now getting what he was implying with using them to make more Starro clones, Cynthia and Diantha struggled harder, trying to escape before it was too late.

However, Bulbasaur and Bayleaf kept a tight hold on Cynthia and Diantha, while Starro walked up to the struggling forms of the blonde and the brunette, withdrawing the Starro clones that remained latched on his arms into his hands, before placing the Starro doubles in front of Cynthia and Diantha, where they latched onto their faces.

Looking upon the pair, Starro saw Cynthia was no match for the mind control power of the Starro clone, feeling the blonde slowly fall under his influence, causing Bayleaf to release Cynthia from her grasp.

Though looking at the frustrated expression on Diantha's face, it was obvious she was going to be more of a challenge to brainwash completely.

"You have a strong will." Starro commented, to which Cynthia added in a cold and emotionless tone. "But like me, you too will be one with our Master."

"No... I won't let you... I won't let you control me..." Diantha groaned, doing her best to continue resisting the Starro clone taking over her mind.

"You say that, but having bonded with my host, I know the weakness you humans and Pokemon share." Starro told Diantha, before grabbing hold of the fabric covering her lower region and ripping it off of her body.

Shocked at his actions, Diantha questioned. "What are... what are you...?"

However, Starro then pushed his fingers inside Diantha's pussy, making her gasp at the sudden intrusion.

Sliding his fingers in and out of Diantha's vagina, the brunette could only moan, her body thrashing around from the pleasure forced into her.

"Escaping is futile." Starro said, removing his fingers from Diantha as he then told her, where she could also hear the sound of clothing ruffling. "Submit to me. Be one with me."

"Never...!" Diantha spat back, continuing to remain resistant against Starro and the clone trying to take control of her.

But Diantha moaned again, feeling Starro slide Ash's tongue into her folds, while feeling a set of hands rubbing her chest, which removed her bra and massaged the brunette's breasts, realizing the brainwashed form of Cynthia was assisting the alien parasite in trying to brainwash her.

Doing her best to resist, Diantha put up as much a resistance as she could, but from the combination of Ash's tongue and Cynthia's fingers, it was a losing battle.

Unable to take anymore, Diantha's mind finally gave in, allowing the clone upon her face to assimilate her, taking away Diantha's personality and her free will, leaving behind another drone for Starro to use as he desired.

And with the assimilation of the Kalos Champion completed, the Starro clone opened its eye, the first sight being the naked form of the head of the Starro hivemind before it, causing a rush of arousal to fill Diantha's body, before the mind controlled brunette acted on command and instinct, moving her head forward and taking Ash's cock in her mouth, getting him in the mood to mate as she began to give him a blowjob, not caring that she was still bound by vines, or that she was upside down.

"That's it... that's it... Stimulate my host..." Starro groaned though Ash, enjoying the feel of pleasure he was receiving from his newest drone, who continued to follow her commands, taking all eight-inches of Ash's member in her mouth and continued to suck him off.

And while Diantha continued to pleasure her Master, Starro and Cynthia, who had stipped off her bikini, revealing her naked body, joined her Master in pleasuring Diantha, with the alien mind controller pushing Ash's tongue back in Diantha's womanhood, while Cynthia used her right hand to rub around the lower section of Diantha's pussy, filling the brunette with great amounts of pleasure.

For another ten minutes, Starro and his new slaves remained in their positions, Starro continuing to lick Diantha's pussy, Cynthia rubbing it, while Diantha continued in her own actions, her mouth moving up and down the cock that filled her mouth.

But unable to hold back her pleasure, Diantha moaned loudly, removing her mouth from Ash's member as she cried out and had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids into Starro's mouth, as well as coating Cynthia's fingers.

Sensing both women were more than ready to indulge in pleasures of the flesh, Starro looked over at Bulbasaur, who understood what his Master wanted, slowly lowering Diantha onto the beach, on her stomach, where Starro then got into position as he moved behind Diantha, grabbed her hips and lined Ash's cock up with her pussy.

"Are you ready?" Starro asked, immediately getting a nod in reply from Diantha, who pushed her body back, causing Ash's cock to enter her waiting folds, making the brunette moan at the feel of the penis now inside of her, while Starro groaned at the brunette's tight pussy.

"Master... Master, this feels really good...!" Diantha moaned out, continuing to move her body back and forth, matching the thrusts of her Master, feeling the cock inside her folds go even deeper.

"I feel the same way... I must confess I am really starting to like this form of reproduction..." Starro replied as he continued in mating with Diantha, before looking upon Cynthia's naked form, noticing her body getting aroused at seeing her Master and a member of his hivemind enjoying each other in such pleasure.

"Cynthia..." Starro spoke up, before commanding. "Join us... Get ready for me to impregnate you after Diantha..."

"Yes, Master Starro. As you command." Cynthia replied as she obeyed, before walking around the pair and getting in front of Diantha, where the blonde haired Champion then sat on her knees, placed her hands on the brunette's cheeks and brought her head up, giving her a close view of her moist pussy.

"Lick it. Do as our Master commands." Cynthia then told Diantha, knowing she could get some pleasure from the drone that their Master was in the middle of getting pregnant, who, out of obedience toward their Master, as well as her current state of desire and lust, did as Cynthia said, letting her tongue out and began to run it along Cynthia's slit, causing the blonde to moan from the sensations that were filling her.

And seeing Diantha pleasuring another woman, it sparked another sense of arousal within Starro and his host, making Ash's member even harder as it continued to fill Diantha's womanhood.

For the next hour, Starro, Diantha and Cynthia continued in their actions, with Diantha not only remaining with her head in between Cynthia's legs, licking at her pussy, but she continued to enjoy the feel of Starro thrusting Ash's cock in and out of her tight pussy.

But as time passed, Starro movements turned frantic as Ash's member throbbed and twitched, showing that his climax was approaching, so too was Diantha's, causing the brunette to break from Cynthia's hold, face her Master and moan loudly and erotically. "Master, I can feel it... I'm going to... to come...!"

"I can feel my host has the same idea..." Starro groaned in reply, feeling Ash's body was close to its limit, where the alien mind controller then groaned out. "Get ready... I'm going to cum... Prepare to accept my seed and bare my spawn...!"

Diantha just nodded in reply, unable to speak or contain her pleasure as she then had her climax, arching her head back and crying out as she came, her sexual fluids covering Ash's manhood and the sand beneath their bodies, while Starro groaned out as he then had his orgasm, releasing a great amount of his seed into Diantha's vagina, certain that the amount released into the brunette would get her pregnant, most likely producing up to three or four Starro clones.

Removing Ash's member from Diantha, Starro looked upon Cynthia, telling her body desired the same pleasures of the previous women that Starro had mated with, causing him to crawl over and climb on top of the blonde.

"My body is yours' to do with as you desire." Cynthia said, spreading out her legs and offering herself to her Master, to which Starro responded by engaging the Champion of Sinnoh in a lustful kiss, which the blonde returned.

With the pair locked in their kiss, from the combination of having Ash's body on top of her, as well as knowing they'd experience the pleasure their host had just shared with Diantha, the primal part of Cynthia's mind was increasing in arousal, causing her to act on her instinct as her hands roamed across Ash's being, liking the feel of her Master's host body, namely liking the feel of how big and how hard his cock was getting.

But focusing on their mating, as well as giving into their more primal desires, Cynthia kept hold of Ash's member, lining it up with her vagina, where Starro then pushed forward, inserting it deep within the blonde, making her immediately moan in pure pleasure.

"Oh, Master, it... it feels so good... Please... please keep using Ash's cock to make my body feel such pleasure...!" Cynthia moaned loudly, her mind clouded by pleasure, to which Starro responded by thrusting Ash's manhood deeper into Cynthia's womb, making her moan louder.

"That's it... Feel my host inside you... Enjoy the pleasure only I can give you...!" Starro groaned out, continuing to enjoy the primal form of reproduction, deciding Cynthia and Diantha were to be two more of his selected drones that only he would mate with.

However, after another forty minutes, both Starro and the mind controlled form that was Cynthia started to move around frantically as their climaxes drew closer and closer.

"I... I can feel it... Ash is to cum…!" Starro groaned, causing Cynthia to moan, holding her Master close to her as she moaned in reply. "Me too, Master Starro... Ah... I'm so close... I... I'm... I'm cumming...!"

True to her word, Cynthia then experienced her climax, crying out in pure ecstasy and releasing her sexual fluids all Ash's manhood, which triggered a climax to build within Ash's loins, causing Starro to then let out a loud groan as he had his orgasm, releasing his semen into Cynthia's waiting womb.

-End Lemons-

With their climaxes over, Starro removed Ash's cock from Cynthia and stood, gazing at Cynthia and Diantha, both women moaned as their stomachs bulged, making it look like both were in the late stages of pregnancy, both about to give birth to more Starro clones.

And after giving his drones a moment, both moaned as their sexual fluids poured from their snatches at an increased rate, before several more Starro clones slid out of their pussies, Cynthia producing two, while Diantha managed to produce five.

"Very good." Starro commented, fairly impressed at how fertile his new drones were.

"Thank you, Master. Our bodies are yours' to do with as you wish." Diantha said in reply, speaking for her and Cynthia, earning a nod from the blonde who then added as she and Diantha knelt before their new Master. "And soon, both Sinnoh and Kalos will be brought to order when they are under your rule."

"But before that, we will need some added power to make sure none try to stop us." Starro pointed out as he walked over to the pile of clothing, reached into Ash's jacket and withdrew a Pokéball, while Cynthia and Diantha took a stand, approached the beach mats they had been resting on beforehand, where there was a set of Pokéballs that had been lying between them.

"Pikachu, come out." Starro ordered, tossing the Pokéball and causing the brainwashed form that was Pikachu to appear before his Master.

"Pika?" Pikachu droned, sounding as if he was asking what his Master desired, before understanding as Cynthia and Dianta returned, each now holding a Pokéball.

"Gardevoir, you are needed." Diantha said in a distant voice, tossing her Pokéball and causing the shapely female Pokémon to appear before the brunette.

"Glaceon, come to me." Cynthia followed up, casting her Pokéball out, to which the Ice-type emerged.

But the second Gardevoir and Glaceon were called upon, both had an uncertainty at the lack of emotion in Diantha and Cynthia's voices, concerning them a little.

However, before either Pokémon could react, Cynthia suddenly tackled Glaceon to the sand, forcing herself on top of the Ice-type and causing Glaceon to cry out and writhe around, feeling the blonde keeping a firm hold on her body and her head, while Diantha restrained Gardevoir from behind, grabbing her wrists and keeping her from escaping.

"Glaceon! Glaceon!" The Ice Eeveelution cried out, confused as to why Cynthia was acting so strangely, while Gardevoir, with her psychic powers and her bond with Diantha, could sense something was terribly wrong with Diantha.

But as Glaceon and Gardevoir remained held in place, Starro approached the Pokémon, picking up two of the Starro clones Diantha had produced, heading over to Glaceon first, where he held the Starro clone up to her face, it jumping from Starro's hand and latching onto Glaceon's face, causing her to cry out for a moment, before falling silent as Glaceon was another to be one with the alien mind controller and his hivemind.

Sensing Glaceon had been stripped of her free will, Cynthia got off of the Ice-Type, who rose to her feet, her expression lacking all emotion it had just a second ago, scaring Gardevoir, who now realized that the starfish creatures on their faces were the reason Diantha and the others were acting so different, so distant.

And her shock remained when Pikachu approached Glaceon, and, without hesitation, mounted her, getting behind the Ice-Type Pokémon, where he grabbed her hips and began to rub his lower region around her thighs.

-Upcoming Lemons-

"Glaceon... Glaceon..." The powder snow Pokémon moaned out, feeling Pikachu's member emerge from its sheath, where Glaceon's moans then increased as she felt Pikachu's cock harden and enter her waiting pussy.

"Glaceon...!" Glaceon then moaned, enjoying the feel of Pikachu's member inside of her, as well as knowing when Pikachu would climax, she would be another Pokémon to bare one of Starro's Pokémon Eggs.

All the while as she remained bound by Diantha, Gardevoir watched on, confused and terrified, causing her to shake around, trying to break free from Diantha's hold.

"Do not worry, Gardevoir. You will get your turn." Diantha just said in a distant tone, looking over at her Master, who handed Cynthia the Starro clone he had been holding and nodded.

"Cynthia, help me get Gardevoir in the mood." The brunette then said, earning a nod from the blonde, who began to slowly approach her and Gardevoir, causing the Psychic/Fairy type Pokémon to cry out desperately, only to be silenced when Cynthia pressed her hand against Gardevoir's face, causing the Starro clone to latch onto it.

But knowing that Gardevoir would continue to put up a pointless resistance as Dianta had done beforehand, Cynthia moved her hand behind Gardevoir's head, forcing her in a deep and passionate kiss, catching Gardevoir by surprise and blushing at being kissed by another woman.

As Cynthia and Diantha began to get Gardevoir in the mood, Diantha taking her hands off of Gardevoir's wrists, moving them around her chest and began to rub her body, causing the shapely Pokémon to let out several unintentional moans as her breasts revealed themselves, Pikachu continued mating with Glaceon, making the Ice-type moan louder as she continued to give into her primal desires to mate, feeling Pikachu's dick continue to get harder as it continued to move in and out of her pussy.

"Glaceon... Glaceon...!" She moaned, sounding as though she was enjoying the pleasure given to her, as was Pikachu, but both Pokémon also knew they had to focus on making sure their mating was a success and that Glaceon would get pregnant, causing Pikachu to increase his pace, thrusting harder and faster, which increased Glaceon's moans.

With the pace picked up, Pikachu and Glaceon continued for another twenty minutes, before Pikachu groaned loudly as he came, releasing his seed into Glaceon, making sure every last drop filled her.

But having plenty of stamina to spare, Pikachu turned his attention over to Gardevoir, seeing the Psychic/Fairy type, still on her back and still resisting the pleasures Cynthia and Diantha were forcing upon her, each suckling on the shapely Pokémon's breasts.

"Are you ready to submit to our Master?" Cynthia asked, her question made Gardevoir shake her head weakly, her resistance fading with each passing minute.

"Pikachu, Pika, Pika." Pikachu interrupted, his voice causing Cynthia and Diantha to back away and watch on as the Electric-type Pokémon climbed up Gardevoir's body, where he acted on his instincts and began licking and gently biting around the female Pokémon's left breast and nipple, causing her to gasp and moan at the pleasure that suddenly filled her.

"Gardevoir..." She moaned, trying to focus on not winding up another slave to the alien parasites that had brainwashed her friends, but found it extremely hard, especially as Pikachu moved his tail down and ran it between her legs, moving it past the white sections covering her legs and running the tail along her wet pussy.

Continuing in both mating and breaking Gardevoir's focus, Pikachu moved his tail lower, going in between the brainwashed girls' legs and into her womanhood, causing Gardevoir to gasp loudly, pleasure continued to spark her body.

However, several minutes later, Gardevoir's moans increased as she could feel she was close to her climax.

Her mind fogged with pleasure and unable to take anymore, gardevoir cried out as she climaxed, her exual fluids coating Pikachu's tail, while the orgasm left her mind empty, completing her assimilation.  
"Gardevoir..." She then said in an emotionless tone, staring at Pikachu through the single parasitic eye latched to her face, causing Pikachu to nod in reply as he then removed his tail from her vagina, placed his paws on the Gardevoir's thighs and let his manhood slide inside of the shapely Pokémon's womanhood, making her moan in pleasure.

Like his mind controlled Trainer, Pikachu had a great amount of stamina, using it not only to continue the reproduction cycle of the Starro clones, but also enjoy Gardevoir's body, pushing and pulling his member in and out of the Psychic/Fairy type, making her moan in absolute pleasure, both Pokémon continuing to give into their urges as they continued to mate.

But after several more minutes of pleasure, like Cynthia's Glaceon, Gardevoir cried out in pure ecstasy from her climax, causing Pikachu to let out a loud groan shortly after as he came, filing Gardevoir's womb up greatly with his seed.

With his release over, the Starro clone controlling Pikachu removed Pikachu's member from Gardevoir, before he lay on his back, while Gardevoir sat before the Electric-type Pokémon, allowing him to see her pussy, as well as he stomach bulge, feeling she soon would add to the Starro populace, as did Glaceon, making it look like the pair were in the late stages of pregnancy, just before their sexual fluids started to leak out of their pussies at an increased rate.

And just like Braixen and Sylveon, both female Pokémon each pushed out a blue coloured egg, each containing a handful of drones, just waiting to hatch and bring the other Regions under the rule of their Master.

-End Lemons-


	7. Pleasures of a Hoenn Girl

While Starro was successful in assimilating Cynthia, Diantha and their Pokémon, placing them all in his hivemind, Sabrina and Latias followed the commands of her Master, the pair arriving in the Hoenn Region, on the outskirts of Petalburg City, knowing that amongst the buildings was the female their Master not only desired as another slave, but also as another mate.

"I can sense she is close." Sabrina commented in an emotionless tone, bringing her hands up to her temples as she went on to say. "And soon she will belong to our Master."

From Sabrina's words, Latias slowly nodded in reply, agreeing with the Psychic Gym Leader as she watched on, watching as the Starro clone controlling Sabrina used the psychic woman's powers, amplifying them, which would greatly assist in their mission to obtain May quicker and without any annoying resistances from her or any who tried to stop Starro.

-Meanwhile-

Behind the Petalburg City Gym, back from her journeys and taking a break in becoming a Pokméon Coordinator, May had an eager spark in her eyes as she faced off in a friendly Pokémon Battle against her younger brother, Max.

Smiling at Max, May withdrew a Pokéball and asked. "Are you ready?"

"I am." Max replied confidently, withdrawing his own Pokéball, where he then said. "Thanks to dad and Ash's words, I have been Training as hard as I can, so don't hold anything back."

"I wasn't planning on it. Blaziken, I choose you!" May called, tossing the Pokéball and causing the bird-like Pokémon to take a proud stance before his Trainer.

"Gallade, come on out!" Max followed up as he then threw his Pokéball, to which the blade Pokémon then appeared, ready to fight.

Seeing the Pokémon, May smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Ralts... Sorry... I mean Gallade." The brunette said, happy to see Max had lived up to his promise to partner up with Ralts when he was ready to become a Pokémon Trainer, using the strength she knew her brother had to Evolve the Pokémon to his final form.

"But Blaziken and I have been Training hard too." May then told Max and Gallade, a burning determination filling her eyes.

"Right, Blaziken?" May asked, which made Blaziken nod, reflecting his own determination, almost as if he was feeling what May felt.

"Then let's do this!" The brunette called, before she commanded. "Blaziken, start off with Sky Uppercut!"

Following May's command, Blaziken charged at Gallade, his fists glowing with a light blue energy as he prepared to strike.

But showing he had gotten stronger, as well as learning many lessons from all the Battles he watched May and Ash participate in, Max showed his power, getting the better of May and Blaziken as he used Gallade's psychic abilities to get a great advantage.

{Gallade, use Teleport!} Max commanded mentally, his thoughts read by Gallade, who nodded and complied with as he then vanished before Blaziken's punch could land.

{Now use Psycho Cut!} Max then instructed, Gallade continuing to show absolute loyalty and respect to his Trainer, where he then appeared, behind Blaziken, his forearms glowed light blue, extended in the back, before Gallade then swung his arms multiple times, releasing several light blue crescent blades of energy that struck Blaziken, knocking him down.

"Blaziken!" May called in concern for her Pokémon, but could see Blaziken pull himself to his feet, showing he was refusing to give up so soon.

And neither was May.

"A very good start, but now we're gonna show you just how strong we are." May then said, remaining confident as she then called out. "Flamethrower!"

"Safeguard!" Max called in retaliation as Blaziken unleashed a powerful stream of flames at his Pokémon, to which the blade Pokémon created a barrier of green energy around himself, doing his best to deflect Blaziken's attack.

Continuing to release a great inferno upon Gallade's defence, May smiled, continuing to feel confident about her skills, her Pokémon and herself.

She could see Gallade couldn't hold back the attack forever and was about to have Blaziken strike again.

"Now Blaziken, charge in and attack with Blaze Ki..." May began to say, only to suddenly fall silent.

"May?" Max asked with some concern. "Are you ok?"

{Come to us. Come to our Master.} May heard a voice say in her head, commanding her, compelling her to obey as her eyes then glazed over, for she was unable to resist the voice.

"Blaziken, stop..." May instructed, her tone lacking the enthusiasm it had only seconds ago.

Confused, Blaziken stopped attacking, but looked at his Trainer with some concern, for the bird-like Pokémon was also confused at May's change in behaviour.

{Forget your individuality. Be one with our Master.} The voice said, continuing to grow stronger as it swept away all traces of May's personality and freewill.

"May, we were just warming up. What's going on?" Max questioned, more and more confused and concerned for his sister.

"I must go... I relinquish my victory..." May replied, withdrawing Blaziken's Pokéball and calling him back.

"Go where?" Max asked, running over and blocking May's path and questioned with a serious concern. "May, what happened to you?"

"I must go..." May repeated, before she grabbed Max's shoulder and pushed him aside, where he fell to the ground.

"May!" He called, watching as his sister began to slowly walk away.

"Do not stop me... I must go... Try and stop me, I will not hesitate in taking you down..." The brunette just said, not looking back at Max, which shocked the boy and Gallade at May's cold, almost emotionless words, leaving him silent as he could only watch his sister leave the Gym and head off.

Approaching the fallen form of his Trainer, Gallade helped Max up, looking at him with concern.

"I'm ok." Max assured, though his expression remained with a continued worry.

"However, something is obviously wrong with May. We have to follow her and find out what." He stated, causing Gallade to nod in agreement.

-Several minutes later-

Keeping their distance, Max and Gallade followed May, still unsure what was causing her to act so strangely, but were determined to get to the bottom of it, confused when May passed the outskirts of Petalburg City and headed into the forest.

But the confusion only increased when Max and Gallade saw May approach two figures he had yet seen before, stunned to see one being the Legendary Eon Pokémon, Latias, with another being an older woman with long, dark green hair, which went down past her hips, which made Max blush, not only finding the unknown woman quite attractive, but blushing at the fact she was naked.

However, looking beyond the naked woman, Max and Gallade both noticed each had a strange starfish creature on their faces, causing the boy to withdraw his Pokédex, trying to analyze what he thought were Pokémon, but got no readings.

Deciding to stay back and see how the events would play out, Max and Gallade remained hidden, watching as May approached the unknown woman and the Latias.

Breaking the silence, May then asked. "What are my orders...?"

"Such items of clothing are not needed for your purposes." The woman commented, before she said. "Remove them."

"As you command..." May replied, before obeying, slipping out of her clothing and leaving the brunette in her underwear, consisting of a set of a red bra and matching panties.

Unable to take anymore, as well as not wanting to see his sister naked, Max made his presence known as he rushed out, Gallade following his Trainer.

"You!" Max called out, getting Sabrina and Latias' attention, looking at him with vacant stares, while Max glared at the pair and questioned. "What have you done to my sister?"

"She is needed for our Master." Sabrina replied, before she then told Max. "Her skills as a Pokémon Trainer and Coordinator will come in most handy. And her body will be perfect for our Master to continue to create more of us."

"I won't let you treat my sister like a puppet anymore!" Max said in a defiant tone, unsure exactly what was going on, but he knew he needed to step up and save May from whatever form of mind control he was certain Sabrina had cast upon her.

"You will not interfere in our Master's plans." Sabrina said in reply, looking at Latias as she then ordered. "Latias, attack these unwanted intruders."

Doing as commanded, Latias attacked, using Dragon Pulse as she released a multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth, which headed right for Max and Gallade.

But before the attack could hit either Max, the blade Pokémon protected his Trainer, casting another barrier of green coloured energy, which circled around him and around Max, protecting both from Latias' attack.

"Thank you, Gallade." Max said, glad to know he could reply on his Pokémon, Gallade feeling the same way toward his Trainer.

"Now what's say we stop these two and save my sister?" Max then asked, his question made Gallade dispel the barrier and take a more offensive stance, giving an obvious yes to the question.

"Alright then, Gallade, let's go!" The oxford blue haired boy then called, before instructing. "Start of with Night Slash!"

"Gallade!" The Psychic/Fighting-type Pokémon called in a strong voice, his blade-like arms glowing with a dark purple energy as he jumped at Latias, ready to deal some damage to the Eon Pokémon.

But like Gallade, Latias used Safeguard, casting a barrier of energy around herself, keeping Gallade at bay as she repelled his attack.

Though Latias could feel her barrier giving out as Gallade continued to attack, pushing himself on and on.

"Don't give up, Gallade!" Max called, his tone full of faith in his Pokémon, which encouraged Gallade to not let Max down, pushing even further and managing to break through the barrier, before striking Latias with his bladed arms, dealing a fair amount of damage to the Legendary Pokémon.

But despite the damage, which doubled due to Latias' weakness to Dark based attacks, the Eon Pokémon fought back, releasing another multicolored dragon-shaped beam of energy from her mouth.

Seeing the oncoming attack, and acting fast, Max instructed. "Counter Latias' attack with Psycho Cutter!"

"Gallade!" He called as he did as Max ordered, releasing several light blue crescent blades of energy at Latias' Dragon Pulse attack, causing both attacks to clash against each other and let off a powerful blast of energy, filling the forest with smoke.

"Did we get her?" Max asked, looking upon the smoke, just as the form of Latias shot out from it, which caused Gallade to act on instinct and protect his Trainer as he lunged forward, surrounding his right blade with purple energy, preparing a secondary Night Slash attack, which landed upon the Latias, making both Max and Gallade smile, thinking they were getting the upper hand in their Battle, until the Latias that Gallade had just attacked suddenly vanished.

"It was just a copy?" Max questioned, realizing Latias most likely used the blast as a smokescreen, before using Double Team.

Looking around, the oxford blue haired boy then questioned. "Then where is the real Latias?"

As Gallade looked around, making sure Latias didn't get the drop on him, Gallade turned when he heard his Trainer let out a sudden and surprised cry, shocking Gallade as well to see Max hovering above the ground.

"What's happening? What's causing this?" Max questioned with some panic in his voice as he thrashed around, looking like he was being restrained, before he and Gallade got the answer, a complete shock to both as Latias appeared, revealing she was holding Max from behind, her arms wrapped tightly around the boy to keep him from escaping her grasp, for she had refracted the light in the area, making herself invisible, allowing her to perform her underhanded move.

"Gallade!" Gallade called with a tone of great concern, sounding worried for his Trainer and the peril he was in, trying to think of a way to save Max without accidentally harming him in the process.

But with Max and Gallade where she wanted them, Latias attacked.

The eye of the Starro clone upon her face glowed with a purple light, just before Max and Gallade were each surrounded by a purple aura, causing Gallade to fall to his knees and groan, while Max began to feel lightheaded.

"What's... what's happening...?" He asked, ceasing his struggling in Latias' arms, where he then heard the Eon Pokémon's voice in his head, repeating similar commands to him as Sabrina had done in order to place May under her control.

Unable to resist Latias' words, Max felt all traces of his free will fade away, leaving the boy limp in Latias' arms, his eyes glazed over as he fell under the mind controlling effects of Latias' Psychic attack.

And like his Trainer, Gallade did his best in resisting, using his own psychic powers to try and keep Latias out of his head, but found he too was unable to stop Latias and her power, raising to his feet and showing his now empty eyes, for the blade Pokémon had also wound up as another mindless puppet for Latias and Sabrina to control.

With May, Max and Gallade under Sabrina and Latias' control, Latias landed, releasing her hold over Max, where he stood at attention alongside the brainwashed forms of his sister and his Pokémon.

{We obtained the one Master Starro desires.} Latias said, before looking at Max and Gallade, where she then asked. {But what do we do with these two?}

From the question, Sabrina and Latias knew they couldn't leave Max and Gallade, certain that when the effects of Latias' mind control wore off, there would be a great panic when Max told the whole city that his sister was taken by mind controlling alien parasites, something that could compromise their Master's plans if the information spread to the other Regions not yet under his control.

-Upcoming Lemon-

But looking at Gallade, Sabrina and Latias knew what had to be done, to which the Eon Pokémon approached Gallade, before turning around and lying on her stomach, the Starro clone on her face stimulating Latias' body, around her crotch and causing her pussy to be seen.

{Gallade.} Latias then called, before ordering. {You are to use my body. Mate with this body until you cum. Fill my host body with your seed.}

Gallade nodded in reply as he did as he was commanded, following both the mental command and his instincts as he placed his arms upon Latias' hips and got onto position, pressing his waist against Latias' pussy for a moment, before pulling back as his member began to emerge from its sheath, which he then pushed inside of Latias, going deep in her folds and causing her to moan a little at the sensation of Gallade's manhood inside of her.

Though it wasn't anywhere near as good as the pleasure she got when mating with Ash/Starro.

Remaining on her stomach, Latias continued to moan a little as she felt Gallade start to increase his actions, working up a pace as he moved back and forth, causing his hardening member to move inside of Latias' pussy, with the Starro clone controlling her focusing on its host, causing Latias' body to react to Gallade's actions, squeezing her folds tightly around his member, trying to make the blade Pokémon climax faster.

And after ten minutes, Gallade was unable to hold back as he then groaned loudly and had his climax, cumming inside of Latias and filling her with his seed, which Latias knew that in a matter of minutes, she would create another egg brimming with Starro doubles just like her.

-End Lemon-

WIth Gallade finished in his task, Latias pulled herself away from Gallade and lay on her back, moaning a little as she could feel Gallade's seed had succeeded in impregnating her, causing Latias to moan further as her stomach to bulge, already filled with Gallade's DNA that she altered so she would produce a Pokémon Egg of one filled with more drones as opposed to a baby Ralts.

And after a fair amount of her sexual fluids leaked out of Latias' pussy, the Eon Pokémon then pushed out a blue coloured egg, which was filled with another batch of Starro clones, just waiting for hosts to assimilate.

"Listen and do exactly as I tell you. You will both head back to Petalburg City, neither of you will have no memory of us or what happened to May. You will believe she left for important business and will not question it." Sabrina instructed, before picking up and handing Max the Egg full of Starro clones and saying. "And take this back with you. Make sure to keep an eye on it."

Obeying Sabrina's command, Max nodded in reply, before he and Gallade turned and began to walk away, heading back to Petalburg City with the Starro Egg, oblivious to the great danger they were bringing back with them.

And with Max and Gallade gone, taking care of Petalburg City for them, Latias waited as Sabrina stripped off the last of May's clothing, leaving the brunette naked, save a belt that had her Pokémon contained within, before escorting May onto Latias' back, where she too joined the brainwashed Coordinator aboard Latias and headed off, back to their Master to give him the young woman that his host body desired.

-Meanwhile-

As Sabrina and Latias had succeeded in obtaining May, Sabina keeping May under her control, rubbing the brunette's temples and filling her mind with her psychic energy, making sure May was unable to think for herself, Starro remained in Undella Town with Cynthia and Diantha, looking upon his new drones to bare his spawn, as well as all their Pokémon, including Cynthia's Garchomp, Gastrodon, Glaceon and Diantha's Gardevoir, all under his control, to do with as he desired.

And with things going the way they were, Starro knew it wouldn't be long before all the Regions would be under rule and order, as well as knowing Starro Prime would be back to his original strength, maybe even stronger.

{You are doing well.} Starro then heard a familiar voice say within his head, finding himself drawn away from the scenery of the beaches of Undella and back in the vast distance of space, where he floated before the form of his creator.

"Thank you, Starro Prime." The Starro upon Ash then said, taking to one knee, showing continued loyalty toward his Master.

"With all the humans and these Pokémon you have added to your hivemind, not only have I regained a fraction of my power, but I also have learnt a weakness that creatures like your host and his companions share. I am confident I can use such a weakness to conquer the Justice League when my strength is completely restored. And as soon as you have finished bringing order to this world, I can continue where I left off in my conquest of my Earth." Starro Prime replied, his words made the Starro clone before him nod in reply.

"There is still a fair way before my strength is completely restored, fortunately I can sense more of your drones have returned. Continue in your objective. All must be one with Starro." Starro Prime then said, earning another nod from his drone.

"Yes, Starro Prime." The Starro controlling Ash said in reply, before opening its eye, finding it was back in Undella and saw Sabrina and Latias heading over to him, with the mind controlled form of May alongside them.

-Upcoming Lemons-

"Master Starro, we succeeded in acquiring the one your host desires." Sabrina said, giving May a little push forward, moving her closer to the alien mind controller.

Looking upon May's naked form, Starro felt the arousal of his host increase, stimulating Ash's member until was quite hard, where he then walked up to May, pulled her close and claimed her lips in a dominating kiss, which made the brunette mindlessly moan at what sensations her clouded mind was able to register.

Sensing May was getting aroused from the kiss and being embraced by his host, Starro decided to officially make May one of his drones, where he then parted from her lips, turning to face Cynthia, who nodded, walked up to her Master and handed him another Starro clone.

"Wha...?" All heard May moan, showing the mind control Sabrina was using on May had finally worn off, allowing May to think for herself again.

"Where am I?" She questioned as she rubbed her head, remembering having a friendly Pokémon Battle with Max, before everything turned fuzzy, now finding herself on a beach, where she then blushed at the sight before her.

"Ash? Why are you naked?" The brunette then asked, getting no reply from the raven haired Pokémon Trainer, before noticing her lack of clothing, making her cover her breasts and vagina as best she could and questioned in a tone of great shock. "Wait! Why am I naked!?"

"I had my drones remove your clothing." Ash replied, his answer and lack of emotion confusing May greatly.

"For what I need you for, the chances of needing your clothing is minimal." He then said, turning to face May, showing her the star shaped creature attached to his face.

Seeing the starfish-like creature upon Ash's face, as well as the one on Pikachu's face and the others around her, May began to worry, feeling very uncomfortable.

But before May could speak or react, Ash's hand shot out, pressing the Starro clone upon the brunette's face, making her cry out at the sudden attack, before falling silent and staring vacantly at Ash/Starro through the Starro clone's eye that now hugged her face.

"May is no more. I am now one with you, Master Starro." May said, her tone stripped of the emotion she was showing just moments ago.

"Not just yet." Starro informed, before he explained. "I first need to claim your body before you are truly mine."

"Yes, Master. I understand." May replied as she then followed her primal instincts, got on her knees and began to rub Ash's manhood, her hand sliding up and down his length, getting the alien mind controller and his host body in the mood, before taking Ash's member in her mouth as she began to gave her Master a blowjob.

"That's it... keep stimulating my host..." Starro groaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasures of human mating rituals, which May compiled with as she then wrapped her breasts around Ash's cock, moving her breasts around his member.

For several more minutes, May continued to obey and pleasure her Master, licking at his pre-cum covered dick whenever it moved close to her face, while Starro groaned at the sensations that filled his host body, continuing to enjoy the pleasures humans and Pokémon shared for reproduction.

But with such pleasure, Starro kept his focus on getting May pregnant.

"May..." He spoke up, getting her undivided attention.

"Turn around and present yourself to me." Starro ordered, before explaining. "I desire to mate with you now."

"Yes, Master. As you command." May replied, removing her breasts from Ash's member and got into position, waiting to feel her Master inside of her and to bare his spawn.

However, as Starro was about to mate with May and officially make him one of his drones specialized in breeding, he picked up on Pikachu's desires, telling that the Electric-type Pokémon also desired release, which Starro took as an opportunity to further increase the amount of drones as he then said. "Before we mate, we should remember to keep our populace high."

"I understand." May replied, picking up a Pokéball from her belt.

"Delcatty, come out." The brunette then said, her tone remaining emotionless as she tossed the Pokéball, causing the prim Pokémon to appear, showing May had Evolved her Skitty.

And like May, Delcatty was puzzled when she found herself surrounded by some familiar beings, but sensed something wrong with each of them, though she did not have much time to think about it, let alone think about anything, for Diantha suddenly slapped a Starro clone upon her face, removing all traces of Delcatty's free will and leaving her as another mindless drone.

With May and Delcatty both under Starro's control, Delcatty followed her primal instincts as she moved into a similar position as her Trainer, lying on her stomach and lifting her butt in the air, waiting for Pikachu to mate with her, just before the prim Pokémon and May to then moan as both felt the brainwashed forms of Ash and Pikachu get into position, placing their hands on their respective drone's hips and inserted their members into their pussies.

"Master Starro... it's so... so... wonderful...!" May moaned, feeling absolute pleasure, causing Delcatty to moan and mewl loudly, agreeing with the mind controlled brunette as she felt Pikachu's length move all the way inside of her snatch.

"I agree... I admit I... I have taken quite a liking to this form of reproduction..." Starro replied, his words causing Pikachu to nod, agreeing with his brainwashed Trainer, while Starro felt May's folds wrap around Ash's cock, encouraging him to increase his pace as he moved in and out of the brunette, increasing in his actions as he moved his hands from May's hips, to her breasts, which he began to rub and massage.

From the pleasure that Ash and Pikachu were giving them, May and Delcatty continued to moan, both enjoying the pleasure they were experiencing, though after another hour, both May and Delcatty began to moan louder, feeling their climaxes approaching.

"May, I... can't hold it... I can feel Ash is going to cum…!" Starro groaned, her Master's words caused May to nod in reply.

"Me too, Master Starro... Ah... I'm so close... Ah... I'm... I'm cumming...!" She moaned, feeling all of Ash's length enter her pussy, her body preparing to receive Starro's seed and bare his clones.

And after several more thrusts, May then experienced her climax, crying out as she came, releasing her sexual fluids all Ash's manhood, which triggered a climax to build within Ash's loins, causing Starro to then let out a loud groan as he had his orgasm, releasing his semen into May's waiting womb, making sure Ash's cock was milked of all his cum so the brunette would get pregnant and to bare his clones.

Having his release, Starro filled May with his seed, sensing she would soon bare more of his thralls, just before he and May heard Delcatty mewl loudly, the prim Pokémon arching her back as she climaxed, feeling absolute pleasure at Pikachu cumming inside of her, looking over to see Pikachu remove his member from Delcatty, his sexual fluids leaking from Delcatty's vagina, though Starro could sense that like her Trainer, Delcatty was now pregnant and soon to bring more drones into the Pokémon world.

-End Lemons-


	8. Friends, Rivals and Drones

Starro looked upon his new drones, Cynthia, Diantha, their Pokémon, as well the recently brainwashed form that was May, the alien parasite could not only feel the power of his Master, Starro Prime, returning to him, but with such powerful women and Pokémon at his command, taking over the remaining towns and cities of Unova would prove little to no challenge.

But before bringing all with Starro, the alien mind controller continued to feed off Ash's desires, sensing that there were several more females who would make excellent additions as his breeding drones.

"Sabrina, Latias. Continue with the assimilation of the other Regions." Starro instructed, causing said drones to nod in reply.

"Yes, Master Starro." The pair said in unison, remaining with emotionless tones as they obeyed the one who had brainwashed them, before Sabrina got back upon Latias and took off, leaving Starro with his latest thralls.

"Cynthia." Starro spoke up, looking at the blonde, where he then said. "Through the link I share with my drones, I have some access of your memories and know there are two women of great strength that use your villa from time to time."

"You speak of Elesa and Skyla?" Cynthia asked, already knowing what her Master was planning.

"Yes. I want you, May and Diantha to head to Nimbasa City, find Elesa and help her be one with Starro." Starro told the brainwashed blonde in reply, knowing that with his and Pikachu's mating, there were more than enough Starro clones to bring order to any areas shaken by the presence of the alien mind controller or his drones.

"As you command, Master Starro." Cynthia replied, speaking on behalf of her and the other two brainwashed women, picking up her clothing, about to redress, but before slipping back into her black ensemble, the Champion of Unova gathered her Pokéballs, recalling her Pokémon, as did May and Diantha.

Redressing and allowing Pikachu on his shoulder, Starro then withdrew two Pokéballs, tossing them out, where the brainwashed forms of Charizard and Noivern appeared in front of their Master, to which May, Cynthia and Diantha got aboard the back of Charizard, about to head off and continue to do their Master's bidding.

"When you are finished, you will find me Sinnoh." Starro said, climbing upon Noivern, alongside Pikachu, where the alien mind controller then added. "There is someone I plan us in uniting within our hivemind."

With that said, Noivern took off, following a set of mental commands set in its head from his Master, like coordinates, heading for a certain woman that Ash saw as a friend and as a partner in his adventures during his time in the Sinnoh Region.

-Meanwhile, in Nimbasa City-

Beyond the battlefield of the Nimbasa City Gym, stepping out of a changing booth, stood the Gym Leader of Mistralton City, Skyla, who was wearing a deep red bikini top, a pair of light blue shorts that clung nicely to her figure, while a set of white sandals adorned her feet.

"So how do I look?" Skyla asked, looking over at her friend and the leader of the Gym, Elesa, who smiled at the question and said in reply with a continued positive attitude. "You look amazing."

"Do you really think so?" Skyla had to ask, cupping her breasts as she then questioned. "It's not too much?"

"Not at all. I bet every guy you run into won't be able to take his eyes off you." Elesa replied, smiling as she teased. "Maybe a certain Trainer with an amazing Pikachu will be drawn to your irresistible looks."

"Elesa!" Skyla called, blushing a little at knowing who she was talking about.

"Relax. I was just fooling around." Elesa said, not wanting her friend to get too embarrassed.

"But I have to admit when we last met, he was pretty cute. Maybe I'll see if he wants to be seen around the town with Nimbasa's most beautiful model." The blonde then admitted, which made Skyla blush again.

And noticing her blush, Elesa asked slyly. "What's wrong? Jealous?"

Opening her mouth, though not too sure how to reply, Skyla didn't have time to speak, for both heard sudden panic filled cries from outside the Gym.

"What was that?" Skyla then asked, focusing on the possible panic outside, over her possible feelings towards Ash Ketchum.

"I'm not sure. But my gut says it's bad news." Elesa replied, drawing out one of her Pokéballs and began to head off, causing Skyla to follow in her friend's path and her actions, drawing a Pokéball of her own as both headed out to see what was causing such commotion.

Exiting the Gym, after a few rollercoaster stops, Elesa and Skyla made their way into the streets, both shocked and confused at what they were seeing.

All around them, people and Pokémon were being attacked by strange starfish-like creatures, latching onto their faces and causing them to then fall silent and motionless.

Confused at what they were seeing, Elesa asked. "What's going on?"

"I'm not too sure, but I can see those two are the cause of it." Skyla replied, pointing upward, Elesa looking to where Skyla was pointing, left in awe to see an unknown woman riding a Latias, who was casting down the strange creatures.

Unable to make out the individual, Skyla asked. "Who is that?"

"I have no idea, but let's say we knock her down to our level and get some answers?" Elesa replied, tossing her Pokéball and called out. "Emolga, it's time to shine!"

"Emolga!" She called, shooting out of Elesa's Pokéball, ready to fight.

"Unfezant, we need your help in this Battle as well." Skyla followed up as she threw her Pokéball, releasing Unfezant, who let out a proud squark.

"There's your target!" Skyla then said, pointing to the woman aboard the Latias, before Emolga and Unfezant were about to swoop up and strike.

"Just be careful and don't let any of those creepy starfish touch you." Elesa warned, looking over at those with the unknown entities on their faces, seeing them either standing in place with emotionless expressions or sluggishly moving around like zombies, where the blonde then added. "Otherwise you might end up like them."

Emolga and Unfezant took Elesa's words to heart, before both shot up at the Eon Pokémon, noticing she had her back facing them, to which they hoped they could get the first attack in.

"Emolga, use Electro Ball!" Elesea called.

"Unfezant, add your Air Slash to Emolga's attack!" Skyla followed up, watching alongside her blonde haired friend as their Pokémon not only did as commanded, but also showed their teamwork.

Gathering electricity upon her tail, which took the form of a yellow sphere, Emolga then threw the electricity at the Latias, before Unfezant attacked, as his wings glowed with a light blue energy that he then released as multiple disc-like energy blades, all striking at Emolga's Electro Ball, causing it to burst as it was cut apart, turning into a series of sparking electrical blades, all headed right for the Latias and bombarded her in a powerful blast, consuming her form in a cloud of smoke.

"Nice teamwork!" Skyla cheered, continuing to remain positive, which Elesa showed as she added. "Keep it up and we'll have this victory in the bag!"

"This Battle was decided the moment you decided to attack us." The Gym Leaders and their Pokémon heard an emotionless, female voice tell them from the smoke, looking, where all four were in shock to see Latias had cast a protective barrier around herself and the woman riding her, neither had sustained any damage whatsoever.

Turning around, Elesa, Skyla, Emolga and Unfezant got a better look at the woman, blushing to see she was naked, but also noticed she too had the same starfish creature upon her face.

"No matter what you try, your fate has been set." She told them, her tone remaining cold and distant, which scared them a little, but refusing to show their fear, Elesa asked. "And who do you think you are?"

"I was once like you, a Gym Leader with no true purpose in my life. That was until my Master made me see what I was missing, a lack of order." The naked woman replied, before she told Elesa, Skyla and their Pokémon. "But now that I belong to him, I no longer feel any conflicting thoughts or emotions that hold me back. I belong to my Master, I am part of him."

Thinking the woman had lost touch with reality, Elesa and Skyla were about to call upon more of their Pokémon, only to stop when they each felt a set of hands grab them from behind, looking around and saw they were being restrained by two male Pokémon Trainers, who had the same hideous starfishes upon their faces.

"We are part of Starro. All shall be one with Starro." They said in unison, keeping a firm hold on the girls, making sure neither escaped their clutches.

Seeing Elesa and Skyla in trouble, Emolga and Unfezant headed back down at great speeds, their bodies each glowing with a faint white light, showing they were about to attack the Trainers with a set of Aerial Ace attacks.

But before Emolga or Unfezant could strike, they found themselves ambushed as a yellow ball covered in spikes shot up from the left and struck Emolga in the side, while a foot appeared above Unfezant and slammed hard into the bird Pokemon's back, causing both to crash down.

"Emolga!" Elesa cried out in great concern, matched by Skyla as she called out for her Pokémon, but found they could not escape the hold of their captors.

All they could do was watch as the yellow ball uncurled, revealing it to be a Sandslash, while the foot retracted, belonging to a Hitmonlee, where both Pokémon landed beside the Trainers, both having the same unnatural creatures latching onto their faces.

Confused, Elesa asked. "How did you attack our Pokémon without giving a single order?"

"Being one with Starro allows us all to communicate through telepathy." Elesa and Skyla heard the naked woman say, looking over as they saw Latias land, where the woman jumped off of the Eon Pokémon's back and made her way over to them, showing a set of the freakish starfish were latching onto her tits.

"As proven." Sabrina then said, looking over at the fallen forms of Emolga and Unfezant, who were picked up and restrained by a Nidoqueen, the female drill Pokémon keeping a strong hold on each Pokémon in her arms, frustrating and continuing to concern Elesa and Skyla, knowing that Emolga's electrical attacks would have no effect on Nidoqueen, being both a Poison and a Ground-type Pokémon, while Unfezant was unable to attack with his wings being compressed.

"Now..." Sabrina began to say, peeling the starfish off of her left breast, holding it close to Elesa's face. "Be one like me and be one with our Master."

Giving Elesa no time to react, Sabrina pressed the starfish creature against the blonde, where it wrapped its arm-like appendages around her face.

"Elesa!" Skyla called in great concern, before the blonde turned her head, staring at Skyla with an emotionless glare.

"All traces of Elesa's will have been removed. I exist only to serve our Master." Elesa said, her tone losing all of its emotion, while the Trainer restraining her let go.

Curious and angered that her friend was being manipulated, Skyla questioned. "And who is this Master that turned my friend into that thing?"

"Our Master was once a mighty being, Starro the Conqueror, though he was greatly wounded in a battle and sent us as his servants to restore his power." Sabrina told Skyla, before Elesa finished the words of her fellow drone. "Placing one Starro clone in charge of our collective mindset, which uses the one you call Ash Ketchum as its host body in order to do his bidding."

Shocked at what she heard, Skyla had to ask. "Ash is being controlled too?"

"Consider joining our hivemind a privilege. Our Master had ordered that we bring you to him personally so he can further enjoy the pleasures of human mating and reproduction." Sabrina told Skyla, her words a great and terrible shock to her, realizing what Sabrina was implying.

"No!" Skyla screamed, thrashing around in the Trainer's hold, watching with terrified eyes as Sabrina removed the second Starro clone off of her body, ready to assimilate her.

"There is no point in resisting, just accept that you belong to our Master." Sabrina said, pressing her hand and the Starro clone upon Skyla's face, causing her cries to die down and the Pokémon Trainer to then let go of her, where the eye on the Starro clone upon the red haired girl then opened up, before Skyla spoke.

"Starro lives..." She said, her tone matching those brainwashed by Starro and his thralls.

Looking upon the latest woman to be added to Starro's hivemind, Sabrina commented. "I can feel you are one with Starro. But I can feel you too have urges to mate with his host."

Skyla nodded.

"Yes. My body is submitting to its primal urges." She replied, part of her new mindset seeing it as a weakness, but from the shared memories of her fellow drones, there was some enjoyment in the way humans and Pokémon reproduced.

"Then allow us to 'relieve' some of that tension before we reunite with Master Starro." Sabrina offered, having spent enough time with her host body and those that her Master had mated with to enjoy the pleasure of two women, feelings Latias shared as she transformed to her human form, where she then said. "Before we begin, recall your Pokémon so they don't try and interfere."

Obeying Latias, Elesa and Skyla each withdrew their Pokéballs, calling back Emolga and Unfezant before either could regain consciousness, before Elesa and Skyla then put their Pokéballs aside and prepared to pleasure and be pleasured by the brainwashed forms of the Sabrina and Latias.

-Upcoming Lemons-

Already in close contact with Skyla, Sabrina decided to close the gap in between her and the Flying-type Gym Leader, engaging the red haired woman in a deep and passionate kiss, one that Skyla immediately returned, though showed submissiveness as she allowed Sabrina's tongue in her mouth, moaning at the sensation of the other woman kissing her, as well as feeling her body press close to Sabrina's.

Continuing to kiss her, but feeling a longing to be closer to her, Skyla broke her kiss with Sabrina, changing from a long and deep kiss to several small kisses upon Sabrina's lips, allowing Skyla to slip out of her clothing during the seperations, where she relieved herself of her top and her shorts, tossing them aside and allowing Sabrina to dominate her in another heated kiss, where both brainwashed women moaned in the other's mouth, not only from the kiss, but also at the feel of their breasts and pussies starting to press and rub against each other.

While Sabrina and Skyla continued to make out and press their naked bodies close to each other, Latias and Elesa joined each other as they performed similar actions in getting some pleasure from the other, with Latias being the dominant female of the pair as she stripped Elesa of her headphones, top and her pants, followed by removing her yellow coloured bra and panties, to which Latias then started to kiss and lick around Elesa's neck, while rubbing the blonde's breasts, the sensations that filled her made Elesa moan in pleasure.

"Latias, your hands feel so good..." Elesa moaned, allowing herself to give into her more human urges, which increased as Latias moved her head down to Elesa's right breast, taking it in her mouth and began to lick and suck upon it, using the knowledge of satisfying females from her Master to keep Elesa moaning and desiring more.

Enjoying the sensations that filled her body and her mind, Elesa continued moaning, but felt a strong compelling urge to return the pleasure she was experiencing to Latias, to which she then moved her right hand around the Eon Pokémon's back, past her buttocks and slid two fingers into Latias' wet folds, making her break off from Elesa's breast for a moment and moan as she felt the blonde begin to finger her pussy.

"Elesa, you are really getting into this..." Latias moaned, before commenting. "I am sure our Master will enjoy you greatly..."

"Just as he will enjoy you." Sabrina told Skyla, keeping her body pressed close to the Flying-type Gym Leader, before moving her right hand down and began slide her fingers in and out of the redhead's womanhood, making the her moan at the feeling, before copying Sabrina, sticking her fingers into the psychic woman's snatch and pushing them deep in her folds.

As Sabrina and Skyla continued in their erotic actions, pressing their bodies close, as well a rubbing and massaging their pussies, Latias and Elesa also continued to pleasure each other, only Latias remained in control of the two as she guided the blonde onto her back, kissing down her body, reaching her vagina, where the Eon Pokémon started to run her tongue over Elesa's slit.

The actions made Elesa moan louder at the feel of Latias' tongue lashing at her vagina, keeping her moaning, continuing to share in the pleasures of human reproduction with the Eon Pokémon, the drone controlling Elesa knowing she would prove a suitable host for her Master to also mate with and impregnate, continuing the cycle of Starro clones.

And these thoughts were shared by the other drones, namely Sabrina and Skyla, who had moved from their close embrace and into a sixty nine position, with Sabrina on top of Skyla, their faces buried deep in the other's crotch as they licked at their wet pussies.

"Sabrina... Sabrina, you are so good at this..." Skyla moaned, keeping her hands firmly on Sabrina's ass as she focused on pleasuring Sabrina's love hole.

"I have spent plenty of time with our Master to know how to make the female body experience such pleasures." Sabrina replied, pushing her tongue deeper into Skyla, which made the redhead moan louder.

But feeling a compelling sensation not to be outdone, to show she was worthy to pleasure their Master, Skyla moved her head up and continued to lick away at Sabrina's womanhood, hearing the psychic woman moan at the pleasure that filled her, encouraging Skyla to continue in her actions.

Remaining in place, Sabrina, Skyla, Latias and Elesa continued to pleasure one another for another twenty minutes, until the latest to join Starro's hivemind felt their bodies giving into their need for release, where Elesa and Skyla both cried out as they had their climaxes, releasing the sexual fluids into Latias and Sabrina's mouths, which both mindlessly swallowed.

Sensing Elesa and Skyla were satisfied for the time being, Sabrina rose to her feet, while Latias returned to her Pokémon form, hovering as Sabrina climbed upon her back.

"Come. Our Master is waiting for us." Sabrina then ordered, causing Elesa and Skyla to slowly nod in reply, joining the green haired Gym leader as both boarded Latias' back, holding each other close as the Eon Pokémon took off, heading to the last location of their Master, ready to introduce the latest of his slaves and see how his objective had come to pass.

-End Lemons-

While chaos and a new set of order had befallen one Region, within Sinnoh, all were oblivious to the incoming danger approaching them, namely a certain blue haired girl, who was in the midst of a Pokémon Battle.

Within a small clearing in the forest just outside of Twinleaf Town, Dawn and Zoey smiled confidently as they looked upon the fighting forms of their Pokméon, Dawn's Piplup against Zoey's Mismagius.

"Alright, Mismagius, that's enough for now." Zoey said, drawing out her Pokéball and recalling the Ghost-type back.

"You too, Piplup." Dawn told her Pokémon with a continued smile, returning him to his Pokéball as she said. "Take a well deserved break."

"I have to admit it, Dawn, you are becoming quite skilled with your Pokémon." Zoey commented, before smiling slyly as she drew out another Pokéball and went on to say. "But don't think that means I will hold anything back."

"Glameow, come on out!" The redhead then called, tossing her Pokéball and causing the feline Pokémon to appear, standing proudly before her Trainer with a matching eagerness to win, which Dawn picked up on and smiled at their strong bond, as well as the trick she had up her sleeve.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Dawn said in reply, releasing her Pokéball from her hold.

"Lopunny, I choose you!" She called, causing the Pokéball to open, revealing the slender figure that was Dawn's Pokémon.

Seeing Lopunny, Zoe smiled.

"I see you managed to Evolve Buneary since we last saw you." Zoe commented. "She is very beautiful."

"Thank you." Dawn replied with a flattered smile, before it turned sly as the blue haired Coordinator added. "And she is just as tough. Let me show you."

"Lopunny, start off this Battle with your Dizzy Punch!" The blue haired girl then ordered, causing Lopunny to nod confidently and charged at Glameow, showing an increase in her speed as she shot at the cat Pokémon, her ears glowing with an array of colours as she slammed them into Glameow, knocking her down.

Concerned, Zoey asked. "Glameow, are you alright?"

In response to Zoey's question, the cat Pokémon turned her head, smiling at her Trainer and nodded, which made Zoey smile back.

"Not a bad start, but we won't give up that easily." Zoey called to Dawn, earning a proud meow from her partner as Glameow got back into her fighting stance.

"Glameow, show them what we can do. Shadow Claw!" Zoey then announced, with Glameow showing both her loyalty and her own speed as she charged at Lopunny, leaping forward, where her right paw was surrounded by a black energy that took shape as a large claw.

However, Dawn remained calm as she called in retaliation. "Lopunny, take to the sky!"

From those words, Lopunny jumped high into the air, not only avoiding Glameow's attack, but left her and Zoey somewhat stunned at both Lopunny's continued speed and how high she could now leap.

"Now strike down with Bounce!" Dawn called out, earning a nod from the rabbit Pokémon as she brought her right foot forward and shot down at Glameow.

"Stop her with Thunderbolt!" Zoey quickly instructed.

"Glae ow!" The cat Pokémon called, following Zoey's command as sparks began to form around her being, which she then let off as a blast of electricity.

As the attack headed for Lopunny, Dawn stepped up their game.

"Dodge with Double Team!" She called, to which Lopunny's whole body glowed white, before the light split off, transforming into several Lopunny copies, stunning Zoey, not only at seeing another of Lopunny's skills, but was left puzzled as to which was the real one.

This was also a shock to Glameow, who saw her electricity shoot at one of the Lopunny, only for it to fade, hitting the wrong target, while leaving her open as she was unable to counter the rabbit Pokémon, who delivered a powerful kick to Glameow, knocking her down and backward.

But Glameow quickly composed herself, managing to get back to her feet and faced off against Lopunny.

"You continue to impress us." Zoey commented, looking at her partner and asking. "What do you think?"

"Glameow." The cat Pokémon responded, sharing the same tone as her Trainer.

"And we've still got more fight in us." The red haired Coordinator then stated confidently, before commanding. "Glameow, strike with your Shadow Claw!"

"Return it with Dizzy Punch!" Dawn retaliated in response, to which Glameow lunged at Lopunny with her black claws, while the rabbit Pokémon struck with her large ears, the pair clashing as they locked eyes, looking at one another with a mixture of combined feelings, feeling that even though they were fighting each other, they were also pushing each other to their limit, getting stronger for the experience.

However, Dawn and Zoey were taken off guard, looking on in shock when a bolt of electricity shot from the side, electrocuting Lopunny and Glameow, causing both to cry out from the attack.

"Lopunny!" Dawn called in concern, rushing over to her partner, followed by Zoey, who ran over to check on Glameow.

Concerned for her, Zoey asked. "Glameow, are you alright?"

But instead of replying to her Trainer, Glameow and Lopunny suddenly shot up, getting before Dawn and Zoey as they attacked, Lopunny charging up a blue sphere in front of her mouth that she then fired as an icy blast, while Glameow released another bolt of thunder, striking away a sudden onslaught of razor sharp leaves with a combination attack of Ice Beam and Thunderbolt.

Now knowing that a hostile Pokémon, a cowardly Trainer or possibly Pokémon thieves, such as Team Rocket, were the source behind the attacks, Dawn and Zoey glared in the direction that the opposing electricity and leaf attacks, bracing for whatever they had to face.

"Alright we know you are there, so quit hiding and face us!" Dawn called, ready to take down who or whatever attacked them, her determination matched by Zoey and their Pokémon.

"I do not hide, I was observing your Battle tactics, and how to exploit them." A familiar voice said on reply, though it lacked any emotion and feeling, confusing Dawn and Zoey as they began to wonder if it was who they thought it to be, which was then confirmed, replacing their eagerness to fight with a great confusion when they saw their attacker step out, revealing Ash, alongside his Pokémon, his Pikachu and Bayleef.

"Ash?" Dawn questioned, highly confused and worried as she then asked. "Why did you attack us?"

"And what are those horrible looking things?" Zoey added, referring to the unusual starfish-like creatures upon Ash, Pikachu and Bayleef's faces.

"My name is not Ash, he is only the main body I have selected to act as the lead in my hivemind." The Pokémon Trainer informed, before saying. "I am known as Starro, but after you two join us, you too will call me Master."

"In your dreams." Zoey said back, not completely sure what was wrong with Ash, but decided to figure it out afterward.

Dawn, on the other hand, remained with an expression of reluctance, having sided with Ash for so long and building up such a friendship with him, she wasn't sure she could bring herself to lay harm upon him or his Pokémon.

The feelings of which were not reflected.

"Pikachu, Bayleef, attack them." Starro ordered, before both Pokémon charged at Glameow and Lopunny, causing Zoey to act fast as she called in response. "Glameow, use Thunderbolt!"

Following Zoey's command, Glameow released a blast of electricity at Ash's Pokémon, only for Bayleef to use her vines to push herself off of the ground, avoiding the attack, while Pikachu willingly took the hit, using the cat Pokémon's electricity to his advantage in order to power up for a quick Volt Tackle.

Seeing the Pokémon coming for Glameow, Zoey looked over at the blue haired Coordinator, seeing the conflicted expression upon Dawn's face.

"Dawn? Dawn!?" Zoey called, before saying. "I could use some help here."

"I... I don't know if I can hurt Ash..." Dawn replied hesitantly, Lopunny feeling similar feelings toward Pikachu, which distracted her as Pikachu slammed his electrified body into Lopunny's chest, knocking her down and sending her crashing back several feet, while Bayleef released a set of vines that shot out from the leaves around her neck, wrapping tightly around Glameow, making her cry out as the mind controlled Pokémon began to squeeze and crush her.

"Glameow, no!" Zoey called in concern and frustration, unsure what she could do with her Pokémon trapped and Dawn in doubt, looking at the blue haired Coordinator and saw her confliction.

But knowing that they and their Pokémon were in danger, Zoey needed Dawn to focus.

"Dawn, listen to me. I know you care about Ash, and if you truly did, you would know that thing is not Ash. I know it's hard, but you have to fight, in order to save Ash, you must take down this Starro creep." Zoey told her friend, looking on to see Dawn's shaking hands stop as she calmed down.

"You're right..." Dawn then said, looking upon the being controlling Ash with a second spark of determination as she added. "The real Ash would never harm me. And if the roles were reversed and I was under some ugly parasite's mind control, Ash would stop at nothing to save me."

From her Trainer's words and her feelings, Lopunny knew she had to defeat the Pokémon she loved in order to save him, causing her to refocus and awaited Dawn's commands.

"Alright Lopunny, attack Bayleef with Ice Beam!" Dawn then called, the command Lopunny gladly followed as she summoned another sphere of icy energy before her mouth that she then unleashed, striking the Grass-type and dealing double the damage, forcing her to let go of Glameow.

With Glameow free, the feline Pokémon landed on all fours, looking a little injured, but more willing to fight.

"Thank you." Zoey said, grateful for Dawn's help, which made the blue haired Coordinator smile and say in reply. "Don't thank me yet. We still have to save Ash."

"You two are foolish creatures." Starro said, getting their attention, where he then informed. "I have been one with my host for ages. Ash is no more, only Starro remains."

"Don't listen to that thing. It's just trying to throw us off our game. But we can take him." Zoey quickly retorted, making sure Dawn didn't lose her fighting spirit.

"Believe what you want, but know that you cannot stop me from assimilating you." Starro said in a cold and distant voice, which Dawn hated, when thinking about the energetic Trainer she gladly called her friend now a mindless puppet for Starro to control.

"We'll see about that." Dawn said back, looking over at Zoey as an idea came to her.

"Zoey, what do you say to a little combo attack?" The blue haired Coordinator asked, her question made Zoey nod and smile.

"Lead the way." Zoey replied, waiting to see what Dawn had in mind.

Starting off, Dawn instructed. "Alright, Lopunny, use Ice beam, but don't fire just yet."

Following in her Trainer's orders, Lopunny allowed a sphere of icy energy to appear before her mouth, but held it back, causing it to continue to grow in size and power, with Zoey watching on, smiling as she realized what Dawn was planning.

"Ok, Glameow, let's add our power with your Shadow Claw!" The redhead called, earning a proud and confident meow from Glameow, who began to charge at Pikachu and Bayleef, leaping up and casting her right paw in ghostly energy.

And with the stage set, it was time for the finale of their combo attack.

"Now!" Dawn quickly called out. "Fire your ice at Glameow's Shadow Claw!"

Doing what Dawn commanded of her, Lopunny released all the ice as one great blast, firing upon the darkness that circled around Glameow's paw, increasing its size and power, where Glameow brought her paw down, slamming it where Pikachu and Bayleef stood, creating a great and powerful blast, which threw the brainwashed Pokémon back, landing beside Starro.

With Pikachu and Bayleef down, Dawn and Zoe smiled.

"Guess you're not as tough as you thought you were." Zoey commented confidently, wondering how Starro would reply, but was a little confused as he just stood in place.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Dawn asked, expecting some form of response, but just watched as the creature controlling Ash began to walk up to Glameow, making her hiss.

"You believed you could stop the will of Starro?" Starro then asked, moving his right hand up to the zipper on Ash's jacket.

"Your teamwork proved more commendable than I expected, but it only got you so far." He went on to say, slowly sliding the zipper down, confusing and worrying Dawn and Zoey a little at his words and his actions.

Reaching the bottom, Starro discarded Ash's jacket, revealing his chest to both girls, as well as two more of the strange starfish latching onto Ash's body, which made Zoey realize the danger her partner was in and called out. "Glameow, get back! It's a trap!"

While Zoey was trying to warn Glameow, her voice threw the feline Pokémon off, causing her to look at her Trainer, then back at Ash's controlled form, where one of the Starro clones leapt off of his body and onto her, making her mewl loudly in discomfort as the alien parasite landed upon her face, grasping its appendages tightly around her head.

"Glameow!" Zoey cried out, her concern increasing drastically, telling her Pokémon was in a form of mental agony, before her cries fell silent, where the feline Pokémon stopped moving, standing on all fours and in place like a statue.

Still worried, Zoey asked. "Glameow, can you hear me?"

Looking at her Pokémon, she saw Glameow's ears twitch at the sound of her voice, before turning, showing the eye of the parasite had opened up, now looking upon them with a distant expression.

"Glame, Glameow..." She let out, her tone matching both the vacant expression on her face, as well as the ones upon Ash and the recovering forms of Pikachu and Bayleef.

"She says 'She is now with Starro'." Starro translated, peeling the second Starro clone off of his body, where he then held it up and added. "And that fate will fall upon all of you."

With Glameow being controlled, Zoey felt great concern for her partner, with Dawn and Lopunny feeling similar concerns as Zoey.

The pair were about to attack in the hopes of defeating Starro and saving all those he had brainwashed, but found themselves unable to stop save Glameow, let alone themselves, for bayleef shot out both her vines, wrapping them around Dawn and Lopunny, binding both close together, before wrapping end around Lopunny's mouth keeping her from using her Ice Beam, while the second vine wrapped around Zoey, restraining her.

With all three bound, unable to fight back, Starro walked past Pikachu, Glameow and Bayleef, up to his latest victims.

"Ash, please. You have to fight it. I know you say that you are not in control anymore, but I know that deep inside you, there is the same Trainer I was happy to call a friend, one I actually fell for." Dawn pleaded, letting her true feelings out in the hopes Ash would hear them.

But to her dismay, Ash remained nothing more than Starro's puppet, with the alien parasite then saying. "I am already aware of the feelings you express toward my host. I know you have a desire to mate with him because he has the same suppressed desires for you."

From Starro making comments on her and Ash, Dawn could not help but blush.

"This is one of the main reasons I personally sought you out." Starro then said, turning his attention to the bound form of Zoey, which Bayleef then lowered down to meet the starfish-like entity face to face.

"But before I indulge in mating with you. You shall be first." Starro said, looking upon Zoey bringing her towards the alien mind controller.

"What? No!" Zoey called out in great shock, continuing to struggle against Bayleef's vines, only to stop when Starro pressed his final clone upon the redhead's face, causing her cries to fall silent and her fearful expression to change to a look, void of emotion.

"Zoey!" Dawn called in concern, watching, horrified as Bayleef removed her vines from her, where the red haired Coordinator just stood in place, before opening her mouth and spoke.

"All traces of Zoey have been removed from this host. Zoey only exists as a name for her Master to call upon." Zoey said, horrifying Dawn to see that another of her friends had fallen under Starro's mind control.

-Upcoming lemons-

And Dawn's horrified expression remained as she watched on as Zoey moved closer to Ash's form, wrapping her arms around his neck, before the pair moved their heads in and engaged in a deep and longing kiss.

Confused by Starro's change in actions, Dawn questioned. "What are you doing?"

"I have come to learn how your species reproduce, and have come to accept it as my new method of producing more of my clones." Starro replied, parting from Zoey's lips as to answer Dawn's question, but also to get both his host and Zoey situated, to which he then took hold of the sides of Ash's pants, pulling them down, revealing Ash was not wearing underwear, making Dawn blush on instinct at seeing the raven haired Trainer's member, while Zoey responded to her Master being naked as she slipped off her clothing, taking off her orange vest and her long sleeved shirt, revealing the light blue coloured bra she wore underneath, before taking off her pants and shoes, showing she was wearing a matching pair of blue panties, which she then removed, leaving the redhead standing naked before her Master.

Seeing both Ash and Zoey naked, Dawn continued to blush, which only increased as Starro showed his dominance over the brainwashed form of Zoey, laying the redhead on her back, where he positioned himself on top of her, ready to mate and impregnate her.

Aligning his host's member with the red haired girl's pussy, Starro then pushed his hips forward, causing Zoey to moan at the sudden pleasure she felt.

"Oh, Master..." She let out, wrapping her arms around Ash's form, letting her desires get the better of her as she then moaned. "You are so deep... so big... Ah... so good... Please... please keep using Ash's cock to fill me...!"

From Zoey's begging, Starro simply nodded in reply, continuing to thrust his manhood in and out of Zoey's vagina, filling her with greater amounts of pleasure, while Dawn found herself unable to look away, part of her remaining in shock at seeing the starfish creatures using her friends to have sex, while another part of her was actually getting aroused, seeing Ash naked and what he had between his legs made Dawn subconsciously desire that pleasure.

"It seems that Dawn is also... also losing herself to her more primal urges..." Zoey commented through her moaning, picking up on Dawn's arousal, which made the blue haired Coordinator blush, trying to hide it, but found it hard to shake off her feelings.

"And she is not the only one..." Starro replied, looking over at Pikachu and Glameow, where he saw the cat Pokémon who was on all fours, lifting her buttocks up, where she moaned and mewled loudly from the pleasure she was experiencing, for the mind controlled form of Pikachu was behind her, holding her hips tightly as he was thrusting his penis in and out of her.

"Glameow... Glameow...!" The cat Pokémon moaned, obviously enjoying the pleasures, as well as the cock that filled her.

And like Dawn, Lopunny was conflicted in her emotions, half of her shocked to see the Pokémon of her dreams mating beside her, while also desiring to have Pikachu fill her with the same pleasure, unable to hide it as well as Dawn, for her breasts emerged from underneath her fur, showing off her nipples, while her pussy came into view, dripping a little with her sexual fluids.

As the mind controlled forms of Ash and Pikachu continued, mating with the newly brainwashed women, the area was filled with the sounds of their moans, groans and other noises of pleasure, including Dawn and Lopunny's breaths increasing, feeling their bodies getting hot as the could only continue to watch the males they longed for satisfy Zoey and Glameow, making both moan and long for more, continuing for another half hour, until Zoey was unable to contain her pleasure and cried out in warning. "Oh, Master... Ah... I can't... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!"

From Zoey's cries, Starro increased his thrusts, going deeper inside of the red haired girl until she then cried out and had her orgasm, cumming all over Ash's manhood, which the mind controlled Trainer then followed up with a loud groan as Zoey's climax triggered his own, making him groan loudly as he filled Zoey's waiting pussy with his seed, just before Glameow followed in her Trainer's example and had her climax, mewling loudly as she had her release, while allowing Pikachu's cum inside of her.

With their orgasms over, Zoey remained on her back, while Starro still had energy to spare, shown as he removed Ash's member from out of Zoey's pussy, showing it was still hard, which made Dawn blush again, feeling herself getting more wet and more aroused.

"You will be next." Starro told Dawn, breaking her from her somewhat erotic thoughts.

"And what if I refuse?" Dawn questioned back, not planning to be used like a simple means of release for some freakish starfish.

"Once you are one with our Master, you will have no say in the matter." Zoey said, causing Dawn to look upon her mind controlled friend, where it was then Zoey moaned as her stomachs bulged, making it look like she was in the late stages of pregnancy, frightening Dawn at what she was watching.

Continuing to moan, Zoey moved into sitting position, where her sexual fluids started to leak out of the red haired Coordinator's pussy at increased rate, breaking Dawn from her shock as she managed to question. "What is happening?"

But Starro and Zoey just ignored Dawn's question, showing her as Zoey moaned louder, just as a set of Starro clone duplicates slipped out of the redhead's vagina, horrifying and grossing Dawn out at what she had just witnessed, feelings Lopunny shared as she watched as Glameow remained on her back, moaning as she too released a great amount of her sexual fluids from her bulging stomach, but instead of Starro clones coming out, Glameow pushed out a blue coloured egg from her snatch, which Dawn and Lopunny could only guess held more of those horrid parasitic monsters.

"Now you will be one with us." Zoey spoke up, picking up both the Starro clones and walked over to Dawn and Lopunny, where Bayleef lowered her vine, holding the pair close as Zoey brought up both her hands, showing the cum covered Starro clones that wriggled around in her grasp.

"Nooo!" Dawn cried out, only to fall silent as Zoey pressed both Starro doubles upon her face and Lopunny's, stripping both of their old identities and giving them new ones, ones as slaves to Starro the conqueror.

-End Lemons-


	9. Psychic Showdown

With Dawn, Lopunny, Zoey and Glameow all under Starro's mind control, the alien parasites controlling Ash and Pikachu looked upon the four females, both feeling their primal urges claiming them once again, which the females picked up on, causing Dawn to relieve herself of her clothing, leaving her standing naked beside Zoey, before both acted on their desires to please their Master as they got before the naked form of Ash and began to rub his member, their hands moving along the brainwashed Trainer's cock and his balls, filling Starro with pleasure and causing him to let out a groan through his host body.

"Dawn, Zoey, keep going... Keep my host stimulated..." Starro groaned through his host, finding himself enjoying the pleasure of both girls working their hands on Ash's penis.

"Yes, Master Starro... As you command..." Dawn replied in a distant tone, speaking for her and for Zoey, before letting her host's desires take over, longing for Ash's body, which caused the brainwashed blue haired girl to move her mouth close to Ash's manhood, which she then took in her mouth and started in giving her Master a blowjob, sliding her head along Ash's shaft and causing Starro to groan louder.

"Very good..." Starro groaned, enjoying the pleasure and dominance he held over Dawn, where he then looked down upon his latest drone and said. "I knew you desired my host..."

"Yes, my Master, I did. Please, use my body as you see fit." Dawn replied, taking her mouth off of Ash's member, her voice filled with longing as she mindlessly stared at her Master, before both moved toward each other and engaged in a deep and longing kiss, where both felt their arousal continue to increase, leading to Starro to act on it.

"I want you, now." Starro then said, grabbing Dawn as he lay her on her back, quickly climbing on top of the brainwashed Coordinator, making both moan a little at the feel of Ash's member rubbing along Dawn's slit, before pushing Ash's hips forward and causing his member to move inside of Dawn, making both moan and groan at the pleasure they began to experience.

"Master, oh, Master Starro..." Dawn moaned, allowing herself to submit to her urges. "You are so deep... feels wonderful... Please... please don't stop...!"

"I don't intend to..." Starro groaned in reply, continuing to mate with Dawn, where he added. "Not until I am certain you are also baring my spawn..."

"I understand..." Dawn moaned, continuing to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh as she then added. "My body is yours' to do with as you desire..."

While Dawn continued in mating with her Master, allowing his instincts to take over his host fully, as to get more release, pleasure and to also create more of his Starro brethren, Pikachu had shown his dominance over Lopunny and Glameow, where he positioned the rabbit Pokémon on her back, while Glameow lay atop her stomach, before getting into position himself, moving behind both brainwashed Pokémon, where he placed his paws upon Lopunny's thighs, lining his member up with her dripping pussy.

Lopunny moaned, feeling her loins heating up at the feeling of Pikachu's dick so close to her, before she got as she desired as Pikachu acted on his own desires and mental orders, where the Electric-type Pokémon then pushed his hips forward, causing his member to slide deep inside of Lopunny's vagina.

"Lopunny...!" The rabbit Pokémon called, feeling great amounts of pleasure at the feel of Pikachu's member inside of her, making her moan louder and louder, longing for more, which the brainwashed form of Pikachu did, continuing to thrust in and out of Lopunny for another fifteen minutes, filling Lopunny with cock and great pleasure, before Pikachu switched hosts, pulling out of the rabbit Pokémon and inserting his member inside of Glameow, earning a loud mewling from the feline Pokémon at the pleasurable feeling of Pikachu's pens back inside of her pussy.

As Pikachu continued for several minutes, his cock continuing to slide in and out of Glameow's womanhood, the cat Pokémon continued moaning at the pleasure she was experiencing, before it came to a halt when Pikachu pulled out, inserting his member back inside of Lopunny, which made the rabbit Pokémon cry out at having Pikachu's manhood inside her once again, where Pikachu continued indulging in such pleasure for another hour, switching between Lopunny and Glameow as he continued mating with the both of them, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making both females moan in erotic pleasure.

But after another few minutes of mating and switching between females, Pikachu's body began to move frantically, causing him to grasp Lopunny's hips tightly as he felt he was close to his limit.

Not holding back, Pikachu give several more thrusts, before groaning loudly as he had his climax, cumming deep inside of Lopunny's womb, triggering the rabbit Pokémon's climax and causing her to cum all over Pikachu's manhood, making the alien mind controller groan in response, telling that with his orgasm, the brainwashed bunny was indeed pregnant.

However, still following the mental commands of his Master, as well as acting on his continued desires for pleasure, Pikachu removed his cock from Lopunny's threshold, showing it was still hard, where he then inserted it back inside of Glameow, which made the feline Pokémon gasp and moan for several minutes, enjoying the welcomed sensations of pleasure and domination, while also knowing that she would soon bare another egg to assist in bringing order to the Regions of the Pokémon world.

After several minutes of Pikachu thrusting in and out of her, Glameow then cried out loudly as she had another orgasm, cumming all over Pikachu's manhood, which sent the brainwashed Pikachu over the edge, making him groan out loudly in pleasure as he had his release, filling the cat Pokémon with another load of his Starro altered seed, which affected Glameow as it had done the first time they had mated, resulting in the feline and rabbit Pokémon both moaning as their stomachs bulged, each now containing another Starro filled egg.

Removing Pikachu's manhood from Glameow, the Starro clone controlling Pikachu then looked upon the two breeding drones, seeing the pair of parasite controlled Pokémon both move to their backs, where their sexual fluids started to leak out of their pussies at an increased rate, before both moaned loudly as each pushed out a blue coloured egg from their pussies, neither feeling any pain, namely from their pain receptors being disabled as they each pushed out a set of Starro filled eggs, both filled with more Starro clones that would continue in making all the Regions one with the alien mind controller.

And contributing herself to her Master and his plans, Dawn continued to allow Starro to mate with her, moaning as she felt the pleasure she was feeling building up, knowing she was close to having her orgasm.

"Master Starro, I cannot... I cannot hold it... I'm cumming...!" Dawn cried out, which caused Starro to increase in his thrusts until the blue haired Coordinator was unable to contain her pleasure, letting out a loud cry as she came, releasing her sexual fluids, while her pussy clamped tightly around Ash's cock, which made the alien mind controller groan loudly as he then came, releasing his seed into Dawn's pussy, which made Dawn moan louder as she felt it enter her, knowing that soon, she too would be pregnant with her Master's spawn.

Finished in mating with Dawn, Starro pulled Ash's manhood out of the Coordinator's pussy, before rising to his feet and turning, looking to see that he and his drones were not alone, looking upon the naked and brainwashed forms of Sabrina, Latias, Elesa and Skyla.

Speaking for her and for Latias, Sabrina then said. "We have done as you desired, Master Starro. Elesa and Skyla are now yours' to command."

"Command us and we shall obey." Elesa and Skyla said in tones lacking all emotion, only a blank loyalty remained within their voices.

"Then get into position. My host still has more energy for mating, which will prove useful in baring my clones." Starro commanded in response to the words of Elesa and Skyla, both merely nodded as they obeyed, with the red haired Gym leader then lying on the ground, spreading her legs out, just before Elesa got on top of her, making both moan at the sensation of their breasts and pussies rubbing.

And through their shared mind, both knew mating with their Master's host would not only assist in the creation of more Starro copies, both also knew they would find such actions of mating an actual pleasure, one all the women Starro had claimed now shared in their minds, before Starro placed his hands on Elesa's thighs, which made her moan in excitement, which then turned to loud cries as she felt her Master's cock push deep inside her.

"Master... Master, you are so good...!" Elesa moaned, she too submitting to the primal desires of human mating as she enjoyed the feel of her Master's cock inside of her, not only causing Elesa to keep moaning, but to act on her desires, longing for more as she moved her head down and claimed Skyla's lips in a deep and longing kiss, arousing both brainwashed women, as well as Starro, who felt Ash's member get hard at the lesbian actions of his drones.

After several minutes of mating with Elesa, Starro then removed his manhood and inserted it into Skyla's threshold, which made the red haired woman break from Elesa's lips and moan in pleasure.

"Master, you... you are so deep... feels... it feels wonderful...!" Skyla moaned out, enjoying the pleasure of mating with her Master.

Starro groaned in response to his pleasure with Skyla, thrusting harder and deeper into the red haired woman's pussy, making her moan louder for several minutes, just before Starro then removed Ash's cock from Skyla's womanhood, inserting it back inside of Elesa, who moaned in great pleasure at having Ash back inside of her.

For another next hour, Starro switched between Elesa and Skyla, mating with both the mind controlled women, his manhood thrusting deep inside their pussies and making both females moan in erotic pleasure, however, after another few minutes of mating and switching between females, Starro felt his release approaching, where his grasp upon Elesa's hips tightened, before the alien parasite then had his climax, cumming deep inside of the blonde.

"Master!" Elesa called loudly as she came, releasing her cum all over Ash's manhood, making the alien mind controller groan in response, while the blonde not only felt such wonderful feelings with her orgasm, but knew it wouldn't be long before she gave birth to more Starro clones.

With their climaxes over, but having energy left over, removing Ash's manhood from the blonde Starro turned his undivided attention to Skyla, where Starro then inserted Ash's member back into the Skyla's pussy, making the red haired Gym Leader gasp and moan in pure pleasure at having Ash's manhood back inside of her.

But like Elesa, after several more minutes, Skyla was unable to contain her pleasure, where she then cried out loudly as she had her climax, cumming all over Ash's manhood, which sent Starro over the edge, making him groan out loudly as he climaxed a second time, releasing more of his seed that filled Skyla, making her another breeding drone that bore and would continue to bare the clones of Starro the Conqueror.

With the successful impregnation of both brainwashed Gym Leaders, Starro removed Ash's cock from Skyla's vagina, looking upon his drones as they began to show signs of their pregnancies to their Master.

Like the other women that Starro and his male drones had mated with, Elesa and Skyla's stomachs bulged, both looking as if they were in the later stages of pregnancy, before both moaned as their sexual fluids leaked from their pussies, allowing the newly created clones the slip of from their vaginas, Elesa producing three, while Skyla produced two.

But with all the Starro filled eggs made during Pikachu mating with the brainwashed forms of Lopunny and Glameow, as well as Dawn, who produced four more clones, Starro was certain that it would only be a matter of time before all the Regions would be under his control, that all would be one in his hivemind.

-Sometime later-

Following the commands of their Master, each of the brainwashed women and their Pokémon had been assigned in the further assimilation of the vast Regions of the Pokémon filled world.

Dawn had been tasked with heading to Sinnoh, to Veilstone City, where she would make the talented fighter, Maylene, submit to Starro's will.

Zoey remained in the Hoenn Region, borrowing Ash's Charizard to head to the snowy peaks of Snowpoint City so she could place Candice under Starro's mind control.

Like Zoey, Sabrina stayed within the Hoenn Region, where she used her psychic power to track down another psychic, finding the location of Anabel, another woman Starro saw as a potential breeding drone, as well as a threat if she was not subdued.

And while Dawn, Zoey and Sabrina were on their own objectives, Starro had retaken Latias, using her to take him back to Johto, alongside Elesa and Skyla, knowing that hidden within the Region was one Pokémon that would prove invaluable to him, one that could break the toughest of wills and make all be one within his hivemind, the genetic Pokémon, Mewtwo.

Standing atop Mount Quena, Mewtwo had his arms crossed and eyes closed as he let out a small sigh, sensing an unsettling presence coming for him, before turning, just as a great blast of electricity headed for him, causing the Psychic-type to raise his hand, using his Counter to repel the attack, before throwing it back, narrowly avoiding the controlled form of Pikachu, who leapt off of Latias and landed before him, followed by the being controlling Ash.

{It has been a long time since we last met.} Mewtwo then said, breaking the silence between him and his attackers through his telepathy, where he then added. {But I know that you are not the same Ash who I came to respect, but rather, you are something controlling him.}

"You catch on quickly, though from what I already know about you from the memories of my host, I am not surprised." Starro replied through Ash, looking at Mewtwo with an uncaring expression.

"Before you ask, my name is Starro." The alien parasite controlling Ash then said, taking off his backpack, reaching in and withdrawing a Starro copy that squirmed around in his hand, where he then added. "But after I am through with you, you will be calling me Master, just as all my drones do."

"Pika..." Pikachu said vacantly, sounding as though he was agreeing with the alien mind controller, before crouching down on all fours as he got into a battle stance, his cheeks sparking with electricity.

{Sorry, but I am nobody's puppet, not anymore.} Mewtwo said back, refusing to allow another to manipulate or use him for their own selfish desires.

"Have it your way. But know you will fall before me." Starro replied, remaining calm and unfazed by Mewtwo's refusal to cooperate with him, before gesturing to the genetic Pokémon and commanded. "Pikachu, Latias, attack."

Unable to disobey the command of Starro, the controlled forms of Pikachu and Latias shot at Mewtwo, with Pikachu circling his form in electricity as he charged at Mewtwo, while Latias' wings glowed with white energy, the pair preparing a combination attack of Volt Tackle and Steel Wing.

But continuing to show his speed, strength and his intelligence, Mewtwo rose his hands, both glowing with a blue aura, as did his eyes, which stopped Pikachu and Latias in their tracks as the brainwashed Pokémon were circled and trapped in the same energies, though only for a moment, for the Starro clone upon Latias used her power, its eye glowing with a purple light that cancelled out Mewtwo's hold over them, where Latias and Pikachu then attacked, striking Mewtwo and knocking him down.

Crashing to the ground, but quickly recovering, Mewtwo frowned as he looked upon the controlled Pokémon.

"I knew you would depend on your psychic power to protect you, which is why I brought Latias with me. Her power is more than a match for yours'." Starro told the genetic Pokémon, frustrating Mewtwo to know that if he tried to use his Psychic attacks, then Latias would do the same.

"You and I know you are at a disadvantage, so why not do the logical thing and surrender?" The parasite controlling Ash then asked, getting a defiant expression from Mewtwo, who said back. {I won't give up so quickly. Ash refused to give up on me, now it's my turn.}

"You creatures and your bonds toward each other make you really stubborn. But so be it. Like those before you, sooner or later you will be one with us." Starro commented in reply, which didn't abide by Mewtwo.

{We'll see about that.} Mewtwo spat back, continuing to show his rebellious attitude toward the alien mind controller as he then attacked.

Concentrating, Mewtwo gathered a sphere of black energy in between his hands, that he then threw at Latias.

"Pikachu, counter with Electro Ball." Starro suddenly ordered, to which the yellow mouse Pokémon did as he was told and acted, where he then got before Latias, jumped up and allowed electricity to build up upon the end of his tail that formed an electrical sphere that Pikachu then threw, the attack colliding with Mewtwo's and creating a great blast.

Looking upon the cloud of dust, Mewtwo saw Latias and Pikachu shoot up from the attack, with Pikachu upon the Eon Pokémon's back, just before Latias glowed with a white light, which after it faded, revealed a whole fleet of Latias and Pikachu, leaving Mewtwo unable to tell which were the real Pikachu and Latias and which were mere copies cast up by Latias.

But having a second way to seperate the real Pikachu and Latias from the copies, Mewtwo gathered a great amount of purple coloured energy in between his hands, which he then fired as a gigantic blast of energy that shot upward, filling the skies and enveloping every last Pikachu and Latias in a great and powerful attack.

Looking up, Mewtwo was a little confused when he saw Pikachu fall from the blast, but saw no sign of Latias, confusing the genetic Pokémon, that was until the real Latias hit him head on, for she had used her ability to refract the light around her, making her invisible to Mewtwo's senses, and had used her Double Team copies as a diversion as to allow a clear shot against Mewtwo.

And with Mewtwo damaged by Latias' charge attack, it left him open for a follow up, where Pikachu, recovering from the Hyper Beam attack, shot down, his tail glowing white, which he slammed into Mewtwo's head, throwing him back with a powerful Iron tail attack.

Greatly damaged by Pikachu and Latias' combination of attacks, Mewtwo panted as he pulled himself up, looking at the parasitic creature controlling Ash and knew that it was leeching off of Ash's skills as a Pokémon Trainer in order to gain the advantage in their Battle, making Mewtwo wonder just how he could defeat those under Starro's influence.

But before Mewtwo could continue fighting, he let out a loud cry of pain as his being was surrounded by a light blue aura of Psychic energy, which further damaged him, continuing to inflict pain upon the genetic Pokémon until he was unable to take anymore and lost consciousness, collapsing to reveal Mew, who had a distant expression on their face, along with a Starro clone latching onto them.

And beside Mew were the mind controlled forms of Elesa, Skyla and the Pokémon Mewtwo had cloned, including Pikachutwo and Meowthtwo.

"It has been done. Mew and the clone Pokémon are all under your command." Skyla then said, complete obedience shown within all the brainwashed Pokémon.

"Now all that is left is to assimilate Mewtwo." Starro replied, walking up to Mewtwo's unconscious form, where he held his hand out and the clone leapt out, latching to Mewtwo's face, which caused the genetic Pokémon to groan in great discomfort.

But despite being unconscious, Mewtwo's mind was still putting up a great resistance, which Starro picked up on, causing him to look at the controlled forms of Latias and Mew.

"Mewtwo's will is strong. Foolish but strong." Starro commented, before ordering. "Do what you must in order to make Mewtwo realize he is now one with Starro, that his purpose is to serve us."

{As you command, Master Starro.} Latias and Mew replied in distant tones, before acting upon their commands, with the clone upon Latias once again using her psychic power, circling Mewtwo, which made his groans increase, continuing to do what he could subconsciously to fight back Starro's mind control.

But after Mew joined in, using Psychic alongside the Eon Pokémon, increasing the aura's power and its size around Mewtwo, which tightened the grasp over his mind, until Mewtwo was unable to resist.

Sensing that they had broken his will, Latias and Mew cesed their attacks, where Mewtwo then rose, the Starro upon his face opened its eye, where it looked at the brainwashed raven haired Trainer and knelt before him.

{All thoughts and willingness of resistance have been removed from this host. I am now one with Starro.} Mewtwo said, his tone removed of emotions, leaving the genetic Pokémon as another puppet for Starro to control.

"That's good to hear." Starro replied, before walking past his latest drone, back to Latias and climbed upon her back.

"But I wish to test your power. Come with me." The alien mind controller then ordered, allowing Pikachu upon his shoulder, before taking off, with most of his assimilated thralls following their Master, helpless to do anything but obey.

-Meanwhile-

As Starro and his drones had managed to conquer the minds of Mew and Mewtwo, in the meantime, Dawn had set to her own task of brainwashing Maylene.

Calling upon her Togekiss, Dawn gave her no time to adjust to the situation as she forced a Starro clone upon the jubile Pokémon's face, adding Togekiss to their hivemind, which she climbed upon and flew off, giving Dawn a quicker method of reaching Veilstone City opposed to walking, as well as assimilating the pink haired girl sooner.

Inside the Gym, Maylene stood strong with a matching smile on her face as she looked upon her opponent, the Gym Leader of Shalour City, Korrina, who had a similar expression, where each withdrew a Pokeball and prepared to Battle.

"Lucario, come on out!" Both called simultaneously, each tossing a Pokeball and causing the aura Pokémon to appear before their respective partner.

"Interesting that we both chose Lucario." Korrina commented, earning a nod from Maylene.

"But now we get to see not only who is the better fighter, but also the better Lucario master." The pink haired fighter said in reply, which made Korrina and her Lucario nod and smile, before both braced themselves, followed by Maylene and her Lucario.

Both Gym Leaders remained eager for their Battle, looking forward to seeing the other's skill, as well as their Lucarios, each letting out a proud battle cry as they shot forward and prepared to strike.

With her Pokémon already on the offensive, Maylene felt the heat of battle build up, where she then called. "Lucario, usek Bone Rush!"

"Counter with Power-Up Punch!" Korrina called in retaliation, where both watched on as their Lucarios slammed into one another with their attacks, Maylene's using its aura power to create a powerful bone shaped staff, while Korrina's gathered energy in his fist, which glowed with an orange hue, slamming it against the Bone Staff, where both found themselves in a stalemate.

"Not bad." Korrina commented with a more caring tone, sensing that like her, Maylene and her Lucario shared a strong bond, which gave them their power.

However, the Battle slowed down when all four heard a voice say. "I agree."

Turning toward the voice, Maylene, Korrina and their Lucarios saw Dawn, which made the pink haired Gym Leader smile upon seeing her friend once again, only for her smile to quickly fade when her Lucario snarled and got before her, the actions of which were mimicked by Korrina's, confusing both Gym Leaders until they saw the creature latched upon Dawn's face.

"You both show great displays of power. It is those skills that will make you most useful for my Master." The blue haired girl then said, her voice lacking of emotion, which worried Maylene.

Remaining with concern for the Coordinator, unaware of the danger she was in, Maylene then asked. "What are you talking about?"

"And what is that thing?" Korrina added, referring to the creature upon Dawn's face, getting a creepy vibe from it.

"I am one with my Master, Starro the Conqueror." Dawn said in reply, bringing her hands up and revealing she was holding a set of the same starfish-like creatures, where she then stated. "And the same fate awaits all of you."

Making sure that whatever Dawn was planning to do to them wouldn't happen as both Lucarios remained before Maylene and Korrina, determined to keep them protected.

However, the brainwashed Coordinator remained uncaring, not showing the slightest emotion or worry to having two powerful Pokémon staring at her intimidatingly.

"All will be one with Starro." Dawn then said, tossing the starfish creatures at the Lucario, catching the pair off guard, where both Lucarios cried and howled intensely as the duplicates of the alien parasite latched upon their faces, which Maylene and Korrina concerned greatly.

"Lucario!" Both Gym Leaders called out, seeing and hearing their Pokémon in distress concerned them greatly, which increased as both aura Pokémon then fell silent, their arms fell to their sides, before both turned, looking at the pink haired girl and the blonde with vacant stares.

"They are no longer yours' to command, they belong to Starro." Dawn said, her words backed up as the Lucarios jumped at the pair and restrained them, holding them in place as Dawn walked up to Maylene, drawing another Starro clone.

"As will you." The mind controlled Coordinator then stated, pressing her hand to Maylene's face and allowing the Starro clone in her hand to latch upon its new host, stripping Maylene of all her thoughts as it took her over, turning the Fighting-type into another mindless drone.

"Starro lives." Maylene said, her lacking emotion caused her Lucario to let her go, before she and her brainwashed Lucario looked upon the frightened form of Korrina.

"Stop! Let me go!" The blonde cried out, trying to break from Lucario's grasp, but found Lucario's hold unrelenting.

"There is no point in resisting. You will be one like us." Maylene then told her friend, moving aside and allowing Korrina to see Dawn holding a Starro clone for her.

"Accept the will of our Master." Dawn said, placing the Starro double upon Korrina, who let out a quick cry, before falling silent, her body loosening and all expression left her face, where the Shalour City Gym Leader then said. "I am one with Master Starro. There is no Korrina, only Starro remains."

"And all will be one with Starro." Dawn added, telling that while she had assimilated her intended target, and thensome, her fellow drones would not fail their Master.

-With Zoey-

While Dawn was in the midst of her assignment in assimilating Maylene, Zoey, using the mind controlled form of her Gallade, managed to arrive on the outer region of Snowpoint City, via Gallade's Teleport, where she planned to see her objective in turning Candice into a mindless drone a success.

After recalling Gallade back into his Pokéball, Zoey made her way past the city, keeping herself hidden from sight as to avoid any forms of panic, where the Starro clone controlling Zoey accessed the memories of the red haired Coordinator, remembering a conversation she had with Candice about finishing in fixing up the Snowpoint Temple after a nefarious woman had damaged the temple and tried to capture the Regigigas that slept deep within its chambers, leading Zoey to the ruins, where she saw the raven haired woman, who was taking a break from her duties and enjoying a Tamato Berry Ice Cream Sandwich, loving the combination of something hot and cold mixed into one.

Too distracted in her enjoyment of her snack, the Starro clone controlling Zoey knew that she could call upon any of her brainwashed Pokémon to go in for a sneak attack.

But also knowing that if the ruins were disturbed again, then the Regigigas within would wake from its slumber and attack, which caused the parasite controlling Zoey to go on a less headon path.

"Mismagius, come out." Zoey ordered, withdrawing and tossing a Pokéball, where the Ghost-type Pokémon appeared before its Trainer.

And like its Trainer, despite being a Ghost Pokémon, it too had a Starro clone latched to its face, controlling its every movement and thought.

"Mismagius, distract Candice." Zoey ordered, lifting up her top for a moment, revealing a set of Starro clones were latched upon her breasts, where the brainwashed redhead then peeled the Starro off of her right and said. "It is time Candice becomes one of us, that she is part of Starro."

Mismagius mindlessly nodded in reply as it obeyed, where the magical Pokémon then hovered over toward Candice, surprising the Ice-type user at the Ghost Pokémon's appearance, as well as the unusual creature upon its face.

However, before Candice could say or react to the presence of the Ghost Pokémon, the eye of the Starro clone glowed with a deep purple, tapping into Mismagius' illusive powers, causing Candice's eyes to dull and glaze over as she fell under the effects of the magical Pokémon.

Looking around, everything seemed normal to Candice, who was oblivious to being placed within Mismagius' illusion, her mind erased of all thoughts of ever coming into contact with the Ghost Pokémon, causing her to shake and rub her head as she asked. "What just happened?"

"And what is happening?" She then questioned as the ground around her began to shake violently, causing Candice to look with great shock as the sections of the temple began to crumble to bits, concerning her, before her worst fears were confirmed as Regigigas broke from its slumber and from the temple, letting out a fear inducing bellow.

"No... This cannot be happening again..." Candice said, feeling her body freeze with fear, knowing of the first time Regigigas was freed and that she could not control such a powerful Pokémon, but also knew that if she didn't do anything, then Regigigas would destroy all of Snowpoint City in its blind rage.

Feeling absolute despair, Candice fell to her knees, unsure how she could stop Regigigas or save her hometown from being wiped from the Sinnoh Region.

"Having trouble with your emotions?" The Ice-type user then heard a voice ask, making her look up to see Zoey staring down at her with an emotionless expression and empty eyes.

"Zo-Zo?" Candice asked, both surprised and confused to see her friend, which made her ask. "What are you doing here?"

"I asked you a question." Zoey repeated, which got a reply from Candice as she nodded.

"Please help me. I... I don't know what to do." Candice begged, unaware she was playing right into Starro's hand.

"Accept this." Zoey replied, handing Candice a Starro clone, which the raven haired girl had no idea as to what it truly was.

Unsure, Candice asked. "What is it?"

"Place it on your face and I can make it all go away. No more fear. No more stress. No more senseless emotions." Zoey told Candice, preying on her fears. "Or do you want to remain as you are, weak and without purpose?"

"No!" Candice quickly replied, bringing the Starro clone close to her face.

"Take these unneeded emotions away from me." The raven haired Gym Leader all but begged, pressing the clone to her face, which latched on, causing all of Candice's fears to leave her mind, along with the rest of her emotions as she was assimilated.

"I am now one with Master Starro." The newly brainwashed Candice said, her voice void of all emotion as the eye of the clone opened up, finding it was back outside the Snowpoint temple, only the host body was resting on Zoey's lap.

Giving a small and rare smile, Zoey looked down upon Candice, where she then said. "I am pleased you saw the error of your human ways and joined us. I'm quite sure you will prove quite useful."

"I live to obey Master Starro." Candice replied, just before she and the Starro double controlling Zoey allowed hidden feelings to be shown as they shared a sudden, though deep kiss.

"Now come. Our Master is waiting." Zoey then said with a commanding voice, parting from the kiss and began to walk off, causing Candice to nod and follow her fellow drone, ready to obey whatever commands were given to her.

-Lastly-

Back in the Hoenn Region, the controlled forms of Sabrina and her Kadabra looked upon their targets, Anabel and her Espeon, both of whom were on the ground, with Starro clones latched to their faces.

But like Sabrina, Anabel and Espeon refused to relinquish their bodies for alien parasites to take over, control and use for breeding.

"Let us go... We are not going to be your puppets...!" Anabel groaned, continuing to resist mentally, but found she had little to no control over her body, her Espeon having the same feelings as her Trainer.

"You have no choice in the matter. You both will belong to our Master." Sabrina replied in a cold tone, continuing to watch on as Anabel and Espeon remained on the ground, writhing around and crying out.

-Upcoming Lemon-

"We know your strengths." Sabrina began to say as she slid off her clothing, leaving her standing naked before Anabel and Espeon.

"And we know your weaknesses." The green haired woman then added, getting on her knees, where she caught Anabel by shock as Sabrina placed her hands firmly on Espeon's cheeks and kissed the Psychic Pokémon, forcing her tongue into the Espeon's mouth.

Stunned by Sabrina's actions, while feeling her body heat up a little, Anabel questioned. "What... what are you doing...?"

"We can sense you have a unique ability that allows you to sense the feelings of your Pokémon." Sabrina said, parting from Espeon's lips.

"So the pleasure I give to her, you too will receive, allowing you to accept the will of our Master." The brainwashed psychic then added, giving Anabel no time to react, for Sabrina then sat down, forcing Espeon in her lap and began to rub around the Psychic-type's chest and legs, causing Espeon to moan as she could feel herself getting aroused and her privates revealing themselves from Sabrina continuing to rub and touch her.

"Espe... Esp...!" Espeon moaned, shifting around in Sabrina's lap as she tried to escape, but found Sabrina kept a close hold on her, grabbing the sun Pokémon's right breast, which Sabrina began to rub and squeeze, while lowering her left hand toward the Espeon's crotch, running it along her slit.

"Stop!" Anabel suddenly begged, getting Sabrina's attention.

"Do whatever you want with me... just leave Espeon out of this..." The lilac haired psychic panted, willing to be brainwashed if it meant her Pokémon would be left out of it.

However, Anabel was declined of her offer.

"All must be one with Starro." Sabrina just said back, pushing her fingers inside of Espeon's pussy, which made the sun Pokémon cry out loudly from Sabrina fingering her, forcing pleasure upon her form, causing similar cries to escape from Anabel's lips as she felt the forced pleasure her Pokémon was receiving.

Keeping up in her actions, Sabrina slid her fingers in and out of Espeon, leaving the Psychic-type of the Eeveelution line unable to fight back, all she could do was moan in discomfort and forced pleasure, feeling that as Sabrina continued in her actions, she was slowly losing her will, her ability to think for herself, which she knew was also having its effect on Anabel, hearing her moaning alongside her.

As Sabrina continued to finger Espeon, Kadabra soon joined, where he grabbed Espeon's free breast, taking it in his mouth, which added to the pleasure forced upon the sun Pokémon, who held on for as long as she could, but found that after several more minutes of Sabrina and Kadabra's actions upon her body, she was unable to take anymore.

"Espeon!" She cried out releasing her sexual fluids upon Sabrina's fingers as she had her climax, which Anabel picked up on, causing her to arch her back as she too had her orgasm, leaving Anabel and Espeon both panting, their minds exhausted from the pleasure they felt and the strain of the Starro clones trying to control them, which managed to break through what mental defences Anabel and her Espeon had left, brainwashing the pair and adding them as another set of thralls to Starro's ever increasing hivemind, Sabrina knowing that the two would not only make good additions to bringing order to the other Regions with their great psychic power, but would also be useful in satisfying the primal urges of their Master and his Pikachu.

-End Lemon-


	10. A Heated Experience

With one of the most powerful Legendary Pokémon under his control, one who could manipulate others at will, Starro decided to test the power of Mewtwo, to see just how powerful his mind controlling abilities were when amplified by the power of Starro.

Returning back to Hoenn, Starro and those under his command arrived just on the outskirts of Lavaridge Town, one of the few areas yet to fall victim to the alien mind controller.

But that was all about to change.

Raising his right hand up, it began to glow with a powerful blue aura, along with the eye of the Starro double upon Mewtwo's face, where the genetic Pokémon then unleashed its power.

{It is done.} Mewtwo then informed, lowering his hand and facing the Master of the Starro hivemind. {All residents of Lavaridge Town are now under your command.}

"Not completely. Not until they too are one with our Master." Skyla said in reply, her words making the Starro controlling Ash nod in agreement.

"Then we shall bring order to this area." Starro said as he placed Ash's backpack on the ground, opening it up to show that the Starro egg inside had hatched and was now filled with Starro dozens of Starro clones, where he then commanded. "Find every human and Pokémon you can and then bring them into my order."

"And what will you be doing, Master Starro?" Elesa asked curiously, allowing several of the copies of her Master to latch upon her body.

"There is a female within Lavaridge that my host finds himself attracted to. I tend to use her to relieve my urges, then I will make her mine." Starro replied, picking up Ash's backpack and headed for his latest acquisition, the Gym Leader of Lavaridge City, Flannery.

-Meanwhile: Upcoming Lemon-

With said Gym Leader, the red haired woman had a long day, not only Battling many Trainers, some deserving of the Heat Badge, but she had spent a fair time in cleaning up the Battlefield, which was tiring, but she kept in her responsibilities as a Gym Leader.

Finished cleaning the battlefield, Flannery had taken some time to herself to relax, where she had changed, ditching her short top, jeans and her underwear for a black swimsuit, and took to relaxing in the hot springs, sighing contently as she felt the warm water not only relaxing her muscles, but she could also feel it ridding her of all her thoughts, leaving her quite relaxed.

However, Flannery soon found herself unable to think clearly, becoming lightheaded as her eyes dulled and glazed over, leaving the red haired Gym Leader staring blankly ahead, her mind emptied of all thought, but the need to obey her new Master.

"I am at your command, Master Starro... How may I be of use to you...?" Flannery then asked in a distant tone, turning her head to the left to look upon the controlled forms of Ash and his Pikachu.

But rather than giving a verbal answer, Starro showed what he desired as the alien parasite controlling Ash slipped out of his clothing, leaving the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer completely naked, revealing his erect member to Flannery, who, through her distant mind, felt that her body was heating up at seeing Ash's naked from.

As Pikachu remained in place, staring ahead with a distant expression, Starro climbed into the hot springs, where he joined Flannery, placing his arms around the brainwashed redhead, pulled her close and forced her in a deep and dominating kiss, one Flannery moaned into, but mindlessly returned.

Continuing to not only show his dominance in their kiss, but in their pleasure, Starro moved his hands around Flannery, back to the front of her body, where Starro pulled the material that covered the redhead's breasts down, before placing his hands firmly on Flannery's breasts, rubbing and massaging them.

"Oh, Master..." Flannery moaned, losing herself, not only to the mind control that had been cast upon the city, but also her urges, wanting to continue to feel the pleasure of her Master, which the brainwashed Gym Leader got as desired when Starro took his right hand off of her chest, replaced it with his mouth and began to lick and suck upon Flannery's breast, as well as her nipple.

And with Ash's right hand free, Starro moved it into the water, feeling around Flannery's smooth legs, before pushing the fabric that covered her crotch to the left and slid his fingers inside of the redhead's pussy, the actions made Starro's new slave arch her back a little at the feel of her Master starting to finger her, while Starro could feel his host getting aroused at the sight and sounds of Flannery giving into her primal needs.

"Master... Master Starro, your fingers inside my host feel really good..." Flannery moaned as she felt the digits sliding in and out of her pussy, filling her body with great amounts of pleasure, which continued on for several minutes, each action of which made the brainwashed Gym Leader continue to moan, continuing to lose herself in the pleasure that her Master was giving her.

And then, unable to contain her pleasure, Flannery moaned loudly, arching her back a little, which caused the fingers inside of her to push deeper as she had her climax.

Pulling Ash's fingers out of Flannery and looking upon the redhead, telling she was ready, not only to be another drone in his hivemind, but also that she was ready to be impregnated by his DNA, the alien parasite turned from Flannery and turned his focus outside the hot spring, to his Pokémon.

"Pikachu." Starro then called, causing his brainwashed Pokémon to nod and let out a droning 'Pika Pi', following a command preset by the alien mind controller, where the Electric mouse then rummaged through Ash's bag and withdrew a Starro clone.

With the Starro double in his paws, Pikachu approached the hot springs, handing his Master the Starro double, which he took into his possession, held outward to Flannery and whiched on the parasitic creature jumped at the redhead, latching upon her face, the Fire-type user putting up no resistance as she and the clone became one.

"I am one with you, my Master." Flannery said, her tone erased of all emotion, while the eye of the lone upon her face opened up to gaze at the master of their hivemind.

"What do you wish of me now?" She then asked, watching as Starro stepped out of the water, showing off Ash's body and erect manhood, where he then took a seat on the edge of the hot spring, looking at the redhead with a vacant expression.

"Get my host ready before we mate. I can feel his desires filling him." Starro said in reply, earning an obedient nod from the mind controlled form of Flannery as she nodded and got into position, moving her head in between Ash's legs and stared blankly at his cock.

"As you command, my Master." Flannery then said in an obedient tone, before she moved her mouth over Ash's member and began to give the brainwashed Pokémon Trainer a blowjob, causing Starro to groan at the actions.

And the pleasure of the alien mind controller increased, surprising him a little when Flannery did something new, where she placed her breasts around Ash's cock, sliding them along his member and licked at the tip as it came into contact with her mouth.

"Using your host's body like that... It feels really pleasurable..." Starro groaned, finding himself getting great pleasure from his red haired drone as she continued in her actions, continuing to move her breasts around Ash's manhood and continued to fill Starro's host with pleasure.

Continuing in her actions for several more minutes, Flannery mindlessly took the tip of Ash's penis into her mouth, licking around it and cleaning up the cum that dripped from it, just before moving her head forwards and taking in several inches, moving her head along the raven haired Trainer's shaft, where Starro then groaned as he then had his climax, causing him to groan loudly in his release, grasping Flannery's head tightly as he filled her mouth with his cum.

Taking a moment, Starro removed his hands from Flannery's head, staring at the red haired woman as she took her lips off of Ash's member and mindlessly swallowed the seed that filled her mouth, the actions not only arousing Starro, evident as Ash's member got a little harder, but made the alien parasite act upon them, where he then got back in the hot spring with Flannery, lowered his right hand back into the water and used it to grab hold of the lower section of the Gym Leader's swimsuit, practically tearing it off of her, before pushing Ash's member inside of Flannery's waiting vagina.

"Master... having Ash inside of me... inside my pussy... it feels really good...!" Flannery moaned, allowing herself to get lost in her desires as she wrapped her arms around her Master, holding him close to her body as she felt Starro thrust in and out of her as he continued to dominate her in their mating.

"And your body feels so tight..." Starro groaned in reply, keeping up the pace of his thrusts as he added. "I already know you will make a perfect breeding drone..."

"Thank you, my Master... My mind and this body are yours'..." Flannery replied through another set of moans, continuing to enjoy mating with her Master and his host body.

With Ash's stamina and the control he held over the raven haired Trainer's mind, Starro continued in his actions, mating with Flannery for another hour, the combination of the shared pleasure between the two brainwashed humans and the steaming hot water left both their bodies dripping in sweat, just before the mind controlled forms of Ash and Flannery called out as they had their climaxes, Starro groaning as he released his cum into Flannery's womb, making the red haired drone moan in response, releasing her sexual fluids upon Ash's member, while feeling that the seed of Starro inside of her had indeed impregnated her.

-End Lemon-

Finished in their mating, Starro pulled out of Flannery, which made the brainwashed Gym leader moan a little at the loss of having her Master inside of her, before moaning again as she could feel the effects of their mating on her body.

Flannery continued moaning as her bare stomach expanded, the main sign she was soon to give birth to more Starro clones, before she moaned loudly as she then gave birth, producing three Starro clones that left her body and floated to the rim of the hot springs, waiting for hosts of their own to control.

"Master... that felt really good..." Flannery commented through several panting breaths, she too losing part of her cold logic to the pleasures of human and Pokémon mating rituals.

"Indeed it did... These humans and their way of reproduction might be less advanced to the proper way to repopulate our kind, but it isn't as simplistic as I once believed..." Starro replied, continuing to take an interest in the pleasures of the flesh, to the point he actually showed some affection of his own as he claimed Flannery's lips in a deep and longing kiss.

Parting from Flannery's lips as he sensed he was no longer alone, Starro looked over to see Candice, Anabel, Maylene and Korrina, all four women standing naked as they blankly stared at their Master.

"We have had our minds open to the reality that serving you is the most logical of paths to take." Korrina said, her voice removed of all her previous cheerfulness and emotion.

"Command us and we shall obey you, Master Starro." Candice added, offering both her mind and her body for their Master, earning an understanding nod in reply from the alien parasite controlling Ash, before stepping from the hot springs, followed by Flannery.

"If you will follow me inside, there should be a bedroom or two where we all may continue in our endeavours." The brainwashed redhead told Starro and the others, where she then headed into the Gym, up a flight of stairs and escorted her Master and his thralls to a bedroom, which reflected Flannery's old personality, having a large bed that had red sheets, a red carpet covered the floor, several plush dolls of various Fire-type Pokémon were stacked next to each other upon a shelf, while a crackling fire had been cast in an elegant looking fireplace.

"I'm sure this room will be satisfactory to compel to your needs." Flannery said, which made the alien parasite controlling Ash nod in reply, where the mind controlled form of the raven haired Trainer then made his way to the bed, joined by the controlled forms of Flannery, Candice, Anabel, Maylene and Korrina, leading to a long afternoon of pleasure and mating.

-Several hours later-

After mating with all five drones, as well as impregnating each, Starro lay on Flannery's bed, with his female thralls all around him, all still naked and sound asleep.

Despite being an alien parasite that was created from a great and powerful entity, their host bodies still needed rest.

But as the Starro upon Ash's face slept, his single eye remaining shut, his mind was active, finding himself called back to his creator, who now hovered above him, showing his strength had returned.

{You have succeeded in your objective. With all these humans and Pokémon creatures under proper order, not only have I regained my power, but I now know another weakness I can use to exploit upon the Justice League and those who tried to vanquish me.} Starro Prime said.

"And what of us?" The clone controlling Ash asked, wondering what their fate would be.

{I have thought deeply upon it, and have come to realize that you are now the Master of this reality. Finish what I sent you to do and bring complete order to your new home.} Starro Prime replied, his words causing Ash/Starro to kneel in respect and say. "I will not fail you, my Master."

Ending their conversation, Starro awoke, looking upon his sleeping drones, but knew that they all still had a fair amount of work to do.

While the five Regions were slowly forming under his command, it would take some time before all would be one with the alien mind controller.

But with all his female thralls, Starro the Conqueror had all the time in the world.


End file.
